Kingdom Hearts 2: Another story
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: What if/AU. What if Sora became Marluxia's pawn and the only ones able to stop them are three former nobodies and a princess. Follow Kairi and her team on their journey to save their friends. BBS/Days spoilers and part 1 of the Another story triolgy. Days prolouge will be revised/combined into 1 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The other story**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: Hey everyone and welcome to another KH story from me. This story came to me after finishing up RE: COM over the summer; what if Sora became Marluxia's pawn and took over the Organization? What if Roxas, Xion, and of course Namine Escape from the Castle for safely? And what if Kairi took Sora's job to stop them? That's what's this story's about. Spoilers to RE: COM, 358/2 Days, and BBS. Also, Xion will be a bit more cheerful than her game incarnation, because I can't write angst or Emo. So please review and when the KH2 part begins, I'll be doing them close to the movies. So see yeah later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, it is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Castle Oblivion… Those who entered its walls is simply this: to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That's what one boy chooses to do._

_Sora... A boy chosen by the keyblade entered the castle to find his friend Riku and his friends Donald and Goofy's king named Mickey. The trio entered the castle, but suddenly lost every spell and ability they learned. Using a series of cards, the boys traveled through the worlds from Sora's memories, meeting people Sora has met. As Sora climbs the castle, he remembers a friend on the islands named Namine. But this was all a ruse made by the organization to use Sora. They used Namine, a witch with the power over Sora's memories and those connected with him, to tamper with Sora's to make him believe Namine was captured by the Organization and go through the entire castle to save her. Vexen, a scientist and number 4 of the organization created a clone of Riku to fight Sora over Namine which caused the two to tussle more. When Sora entered the 11__th__ floor, he met Vexen who revealed that mess with Riku. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the card world of Twilight Town where Sora remembered a promise to Namine to keep her safe, but when Vexen tells Sora that which is real, his memories of Namine or Twilight Town. Sora says Namine of course. Vexen added that if Sora continues following the chains of his memories, he'll become a slave to them; just like the replica. Sora fights Vexen once more, asking to change Riku. Vexen refused, telling the hero that the shackles of his memories will tighten and he'll become Marluxia's puppet. When Axel, number 7 of the Organization tried to kill Vexen, Vexen had the upper hand, stopping the Flurry of dancing flames from acceding. Vexen left with Axel following after. Sora made it to the 12__th__ floor where Replica Riku waited for him. Riku stated that Sora will hurt Namine he goes further. Riku tells Sora the same promise that he gave to Namine; even showing Sora his lucky charm (or wayfinders for BBS players). Riku and Sora fought for the third time. Riku ran after the battle and left his wayfinder behind, which then turned into a card. Now Sora is determined to save Namine. Now let's see what happens._

* * *

Sora stood to stairs of the next room as Donald and Goofy conversed.

"Aww, I don't get what's going on." Donald said.

"Let's just keep moving okay, nothing matters." Sora replied.

"It does matter, how could the two of you have the same memory?" Donald replied back, "you can't both be right!"

"I'm wrong? Then fine, don't believe me!" he exclaimed.

"That's not what he meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy said with a hand to mouth.

"Then let's asks Namine, that'll clear it up. Look we don't have time to sit around, so let's go!" he yelled back.

Both Donald and Goofy looked to one another. They have never seen Sora act like this. What's going on?

"Sora, what happened to ya?" Goofy said with a concern look on his face.

"What's that mean?" he retorted angrily.

"We'll you've always get so touchy comes to stuff about Namine. But before we even came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." said Goofy.

"Now Namine's all you ever talk about." Donald said.

"It doesn't add up. Maybe you should slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy added.

Sora's anger had reached the boiling point. "Think ahead, what is the matter with you guys? You want me to abandon her?"

"No, that's not it." Donald said worried.

"Then do whatever you what. You can go take a nap for I care. I am going to find Namine, without you!" He exclaimed hotly. Sora stormed up the stairs, as Donald and Goofy called him back.

Now at the door to the next world, Sora took out the card; his eyes filled with anger. Jiminy popped from Sora's hood. "Sora, that was uncalled for!"

"Keep it to yourself!" he said with in a dark tension in his voice.

Jiminy sighed and jumped from Sora's hood. "If that's how it is, then I'll leave. I hope you find the right choice, Sora." The cricket said with a said tone. Jiminy hopped back to other room, where Donald and Goofy stood, flabbergasted at Sora's actions and words.

"You've done well, Sora." said a voice.

Sora looked to see a man with pinkish hair appear from a corridor of darkness.

"Are you Marluxia?" he asked.

"Yes." said Marluxia.

"Then do you have Namine with you?" he asked.

"Yes. But I have a reason having her here. You see, my former comrades from the castle what to use her to destroy everything. But if you help me stop them, I will promise you your friend back."

Sora thought about it and walked up to him. "Yes."

Marluxia smiled darkly. "Then come this way and we'll begin your training."

The two disappeared into the Corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Larxene and Namine—

Larxene talked the scene with Sora and Marluxia. Larxene softly chuckled.

"Well what do you know, Sora is ours now. To think it took a little more twitching to do. His heart is so full of saving only you, that he toss everything aside: Kairi, the king, and Donald and Goofy. When this is over, the organization will be ours. And Vexen, Axel, Zexion, and Lexaus will soon see our time is right."

Namine sat in her corner, holding her sketchpad to her chest, worried for Sora. There was notthing she could do, but she can help another.

* * *

A day after Sora came; Riku appeared in the castle, fighting the Darkness. Riku fights Ansem, meets and beat Lexaus, Zexion, his replica, and Reuniting with King Mickey. After talking with both Namine and DIZ, Riku choose to fight Ansem alone and beats him. Riku left the castle with Mickey at his side, with only DIZ able to leave. But before all that, another boy Named Roxas, Number XIII of the organization was using the keyblade to collect hearts for them. Roxas became friends with Xion, Number XIV of the organization and another wielder of the Keyblade. At day 26, Roxas collapses on a mission and slept for days. Until day 50 when he woke up and met Xion at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, informing Roxas that he's been asleep for awhile. At Day 51, Roxas returns to work, but before talking to the others.

"Well, good morning Roxas. If you're about to asked about Castle Oblivion, then we don't know more than you. It's like the place is inaccessible to any of us." said Xigbar, Number II of the organization.

"And of Axel, is he ok?" Roxas asked.

"We'll fill you need soon enough, but right now report to Saix to get back to work." said Demyx, number IX of the organization.

Roxas went on his mission. But to Roxas, Xion, and organization, a new tale has only just begun.

* * *

**Michael: And that's the first chapter of my KH story. I know this chapter is not that interesting, but I wanted to get this done. Next chapter, Axel takes Namine from C.O and Roxas becomes friends with Namine. Now I need help on when Roxas, Namine, and Xion leave the castle and when they meet Kairi, so please give me suggestions in your review. And since I know from hundreds of people that KH2 was badly written, I like to know what I should change. Please review.**


	2. Day 71: Reunion

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Michael: Alright, now for Chapter 2. This features Roxas starting Day 71 and Axel and Namine's escape from Castle Oblivion. Please Review.**

**Added note: adding a few new parts to Ven's battle with Larxene and an additional scene with the rewritten of Sora's memories and a familiar BBS character making an early appearance then I originally thought of.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 71: Reunion

* * *

Roxas woke up to another day of missions. Roxas' thoughts were on Axel and wondering if he and the others are alive. Xigbar sees the blond haired Nobody expression and says, "Heh Heh, well if isn't sourpuss. Why the long face?"

"Nothing." Roxas replied.

"You've gotta admit, the castle's a lot quieter. Half as loud, you might say." Xigbar said grinning. "But I can get use to a smaller group, hoe 'bout you?"

Roxas' head was still low from what Xigbar said. Just then Demyx came into the Grey Area. "Hey, did you hear? They still haven't found a way into the castle, so there's no proof anyone's alive."

Roxas was stunned. "So they could be really gone?"

"We don't know for sure, but at least I didn't go there."

"Too bad, you'll be pushing double duty." Xigbar said laughing.

"I know." Demyx sighed.

Saix walked into the room. "Roxas, your mission for today. Head to Twilight Tow, there these strange black blobs all over, destroy them."

"Right." Roxas nodded.

Roxas finished his preparations and left to Twilight Town.

* * *

Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion—

Namine sat in her chair, thinking about Sora, Marluxia having his pawn, and what he'll do with her now. Suddenly, a corridor of darkness opened and Axel walked out. Namine turned her head and said, "Axel."

"Well, it looks like they're putting more into Sora that he'll fight the entire Organization without breaking a sweat. It won't be long now until Sora is ready to overthrow the Organization under Marluxia and Larxene's orders."

"What should we do?" Namine asked.

"For starters, I'm getting you out of here and take you back to the World that never was. My friend Roxas can watch over you."

Namine smiled sweetly. "Thanks Axel."

Namine got up and followed Axel into a corridor of darkness. The corridor leads them to the exit of the castle. When they got closer, a voice rang out from behind of them.

"And just where do you think you're going, Axel."

They turn around to see Larxene, her arms folded with a mischievous smile on her face.

Axel said, "I'm taking Namine from this castle. You have your puppet; you don't need Namine here anymore."

Larxene began to laugh; chills ran down Axel and Namine's spines.

"Oh but you don't understand the situation Axel. With Namine here, Sora will fight even hard to see her. But Namine is important to our plan, you can't take her away."

Axel chuckled. Namine look at the red headed nobody's face. "You never were the one to follow orders, Relena."

Larxene was shocked. "It's been a long time since you've uses my name, Lea."

"What can I say; I don't forget old faces, even yours. But," Axel walked away from Namine held out his hands. Axel summoned his Eternal Flame Chakrams. "You won't stop me from taking Namine back."

Larxene's hands sparked with lightning and her Fondre knives were in her hands. "Too bad I'm stopping you!"

Axel ran to Larxene, attacking her with his chakrams. Larxene dodged him and threw one of her thunder charged finders at him. Axel was stunned for a second, but threw his fire charged Chakrams at Larxene blocked them and with her lightning, traps Axel in the thunder prison. Axel kneeled in pain as Larxene used Mega volt and hits Axel with speed and lightning. Axel was toss in the air by the lightning and slam back on the ground. Axel's weapons disappeared into darkness and flame as Larxene stepped closer to him. "Is that all you got Axel, you've gotten soft with Roxas that now you're a pushover. It'll be a shame you won't be around to see us overthrow Xemnas, so good bye Lea."

Larxene was about to slam her knives into Axel's neck when her weapon arm was hit by a keyblade. Larxene turned, knives blazing with lightning when she saw a boy dressed in Armor.

"Who are you kid and why do you have a keyblade?" she asked.

The armored boy remained silent and attacks Larxene with his keyblade. The armored boy then cast Blizzard on Larxene; which appeared under her in large crystals. Larxene was tossed into the air as the armored boy then tossed his keyblade covered in wind as it hit Larxene before scattering around in more winds blades. Larxene couldn't believe how powerful his kid was. The armored boy held out his keyblade into the air and casted Firaga Burst. Millions of fireballs rain down from above as the 12th member was bombarded by them, unable to do anything. As the Firaga Burst spell was finished, Larxene collapsed to the ground as the Armored Boy walked up Axel to help him up. Axel looked up to see the armored boy. The boy finally spoke. "You two okay?"

Axel was shocked at the voice. "R…Ro…Roxas?"

The armored boy chuckled. "Who's Roxas?" the boy's armor disappeared, revealing a boy with light brown windswept hair. "I'm Ventus, call me Ven."

Axel was shocked at the boy's appearance and name. "Ventus, I can't believe you're here. You may not recognize me but I'm Lea."

Ven was shocked. "Wow Lea, you're the first I seen since I've woke up."

"Woke up, what do you mean?" asked Axel.

"Well I wake up in this strange chamber." Ven replied.

"_Strange chamber, does he mean the chamber of waking? So Ventus was in that chamber." thought_ Axel.

Ventus walked to Namine and held out his hand. "Are you okay as well?"

Namine blushed and said, "Yeah we're alright. Thank you for saving Axel."

"No problem, just doing what keybladers do. And I'll heal you Lea, you look really beat up." Ventus said and walked back to Axel and cast Cura. Axel's wounds were healed but he had a rough time getting up.

"Thanks Ven and its Axel now. So can you do us a favor and open a path for us to get to Twilight Town. I'm still winded from my battle with Larxene to open a way there."

"Sure." said Ventus. He holds out his keyblade and a beam of Light shot from the keyblade and corridor of light appeared. Namine walked up to Axel, took him under her arms, and walked through the corridor. Ven activated his armor and summoned his keyblade Glider. Ventus followed through the corridor as the corridor was gone in a flash.

* * *

Back in Twilight Town—

* * *

It was an hour after Roxas finished his mission and walked back to the corridor of darkness, talking about the mission. "All those shadow blobs, wasn't it. I guess I'll get back to castle."

Roxas came to the corridor of darkness when a bright portal opened up and Axel and Namine walked out of the corridor. Roxas was shocked to see Axel and said, "Axel, you're okay!"

Roxas walked closer to them and Axel said, "Roxas, great to see you again."

The blond haired boy smiled and looks to Namine. "And you are?"

Namine smiled and said, "I'm Namine."

Roxas smiled too and said, "Nice to meet you Namine, I'm Roxas."

"_So this is Roxas, he's like Sora and that boy." _thought Namine.

"So what happened at the castle and everybody else?" Roxas asked.

Axel grunted getting up and said, "Marluxia and Larxene were planning to overthrow the organization and they someone to do it. We need to get back to the castle now."

"Right." said Roxas and with Namine's help, carried Axel to the corridor. In the Castle that never was, the other members look to see Roxas coming out of the corridor with Axel and Namine. Xigbar and the others were shocked.

"Hey it's Roxas with Axel and Namine." Demyx pointed out.

Luxord and Xaldin came to help Axel up. Saix said in false concern voice, "Axel, what happened to you?"

"Marluxia and Larxene, they planned to take over the organization. They've got 'him'" said Axel

The members of the organization knew who he meant and Saix added to Roxas, "Roxas alert lord Xemnas about this. And take Namine and Xion with you."

"Okay, come on Namine." said Roxas and walks out the Grey area with Namine Following. Xion got up from a chair and followed, looking worried for Axel. Saix looks to Axel and said, "So, how'd you escape?"

"Axel grinned a little."You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say it was an old friend when we were younger, Isa."

* * *

And now at Destiny Islands—

* * *

A young red haired girl sat at a pier looking out to the sunset. Just then, a girl's voice rang out. "Kairi, are you coming!"

The red haired girl named Kairi look to see her friend Selphie. Kairi smiled and said, "Sorry Selphie, just thinking about something."

Selphie sat next to her with a concern look on her face. "It's about Riku and Sora, isn't it?"

"Yeah I really miss them, I hope there alright. But something in my heart is telling me something's happened to Sora." she clutched her heart when she said it.

"Selphie only smiled and said, "Don't worry Kairi, I'm sure Sora alright. You and Sora are connected and one day he'll come home."

Kairi chuckled. "Thanks Selphie."

The two girls then hurried on home.

* * *

Back at Castle Oblivion—

* * *

Larxene explained her defeated by Ventus. Marluxia only laughed. "It won't matter if Axel's taking Namine back; because in 5 months time, we will strike with Sora at our side. And then the Organization will be ours to command!"

And what of these 4?" said Larxene pointing to a wall where, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, and the Riku Replica were knocked out and tied up.

"Xemnas will be pleased they've return, but under our control." said Marluxia.

The two laughed as the scene shows Sora in a dark bubble. Sora slept as every last friend Sora has met over his first journey were gone and in their place was Namine and only Namine.

No Riku,

No Donald and Goofy,

Not even Kairi and the King…

Just Namine…

As more mew memories were flooding into Sora's mind, an unknown person was lurking in the dark room. His hair was black like a raven and yellow eyes like a cat. His skin was a light tan, but also showed he hasn't been in the light in years. He wore a red and black skin tight body suit and a dark kilt. His boots were the same as well.

"Well, this will be interesting. Now with Ven awake, maybe our plan might go without a hitch." The unknown boy said in a hush tone.

The boy then disappeared into a corridor of darkness, undetected to Marluxia and Larxene.

* * *

**Michael: And ends Chapter 2. Namine and Axel are back at the World that never Was, Ventus is back, and Marluxia and Larxene are changing Sora forever… or until someone stops him. So I need ideas for Sora's clothes when he's under Marluxia's command and when should Roxas, Namine, and Xion leave the castle Day 300 or 355, your choice. I like to thank the readers for favoring this and two my two reviewers, thanks you and thanks to Kalulu 1080 for the idea of Ventus coming into the story early and on my part; saving them. You can choose the world he should meet Kairi and the group. So see you then and please review.**


	3. As the days go by

**Kingdom Hearts 2: another story**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to KH2: Another story. This will go through events of Days 74 to 254. Day 255 will be when the C.O group will return to the Castle that never was, so there will be many Days spoilers and a change in Xion's character. Please review**

* * *

Chapter 3: As the days go by

* * *

**Day 74**

* * *

Roxas sat at the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream, as he always does. Roxas thought about yesterday and the events of that day: Axel's sudden return, the new girl Namine, and the C.O team's betrayal to the Organization. Roxas remembered what he asked to Xemnas.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Xemnas was in the throne room when Roxas entered by a corridor of darkness. Xemnas was surprised by Roxas' sudden appearance._

"_Roxas," he said a calm voice. "What beings you here, weren't you on a mission?"_

"_Yes." Roxas said, "But Axel's return and he brought her with him."_

_Roxas pointed to the ground where Xion walking in with Namine by her side. Xemnas was stunned._

"_How did Namine and Axel get to you, Roxas?"_

_Roxas added to the superior, "Hard to say, Axel tells me that Marluxia and Larxene have taking over someone and plan to use this person to overthrow the organization."_

_Xemnas' yellow eyes narrowed after Roxas explanation. He spoke again. "Roxas, I leave you with an important task. I want you to stay close to Namine and keep her safe. When they return to the castle, they will come back for her soon enough."_

_"Right, I understand." said Roxas. Roxas left the throne room via a corridor of darkness. Xion guided Namine from the room as Xemnas watched the two friends leave. Xemnas eyed Xion and noticed her hood was down._

_"That is the first time I've seen Xion's new face. When I first saw it, it was a boy, now it's the person from my memories. How are that person, Xion, Namine, Roxas, and Sora connected?" The superior thought._

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

"Think about anything Roxas?"

Roxas looks to see Namine, Axel, and Xion appearing beside him, each of them with sea salt ice cream in hand. Roxas simply smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking about what I said to Xemnas." The blond haired nobody looks to Xion. "You feel okay? That lizard heartless took a real number on you."

Xion sighed. "It's nothing Roxas." Xion then took a bit of her ice cream. "Still, I've got a lot of practicing to do with my keyblade. Didn't you hear, everyone who's sent on missions is pulling more weight, knowing Marluxia and Larxene will come back soon?"

Axel looks to Namine. "Don't you worry Namine; the three of us will protect you from them and that's a promise."

Namine smiled sweetly. "Thanks Axel."

Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Xion continued looking into the sunset.

* * *

**Day 96**

* * *

From days 74 to 96, Roxas wenton missions with Xion to help her with her keyblade skills. She was getting really good now. After their mission in Beast's Castle, they met Axel and Namine already at the clock tower, eating ice cream. The four talked about Xion's success at her and Roxas's mission.

* * *

**Day 149**

* * *

Back in the Castle that never was, Xion was pacing in her room, thinking of something. Xion sighed deeply. "What did he mean I'm a sham?"

* * *

Flashback from Beast's Castle—

* * *

Xion faced a man wearing a black coat; He had silver hair with a blindfold over his eyes. Her keyblade lay on the stone ground as she kneeled in pain. The silver hair boy walked up to Xion and grabbed her hood. He pulls up his blindfold to see her face and gasped. He stepped back in shock.

"Your face… It can't be... Who are you really and why do you have a keyblade?" he demanded.

Xion pulled down her hood and said, "Why would I tell you. But why are you dressing as one of us?" her tone was full of anger.

Riku walked up to Xion's keyblade and picks it up. "To find my friend and save him from the organization's clutches. I don't know why you have my other friend's face, but you can fight fire with sparks… this keyblade is a shame, worthless." He examines it, and tosses it to Xion's side.

Xion's tone turned much darker. "My keyblade's not a sham. You have no right to say that!" With anger building, Xion picked up her keyblade and ran with weapon in hand to attack the boy. The boy summons a wing like blade and held it at the ready. The boy cast a dark ball of fire at the rave haired nobody as she used her keyblade to swat it away before performing a horizontal swing at the silver haired boy. The silver haired boy dodged the attack and cast more dark fireballs at Xion, who then guarded with her keyblade. The fireballs bounced off as Xion held the keyblade down from her front. Anger still boiling, Xion made one quick movement and disappeared within a flash. The silvered haired boy looked around but couldn't see the raven haired girl as the 14th member appeared by his left side. With one swing of her keyblade, the boy was sent flying into one of the stone statues of the ground. The boy slid into the ground, feeling the pain from his back and hand. Blood trickled from his covered arm and stain his block gloves.

The boy panted in pain. "How'd you get that power?" The boy got up from the ground and held his hurt arm with his other, "Take my advice and find a new crowd. Those guys are bad news."

Despite all the pain, the boy walked away to the bridge doors. Xion yelled, "What about you, you're a real sham!"

The boy turns his head to Xion and said, eyeing the hooded girl. "Fair enough, you could say that I'm the biggest nobody of them all."

The boy walks from Xion's viewpoint and the raven haired girl was left confused and angry.

* * *

Present time—

* * *

Xion stared out into the window, looking at the Kingdom Hearts moon. "Why would I believe some imposter?"

* * *

**Day 150**

* * *

Roxas walked into Twilight's view to hear Xion talking to Saix. "And that's all I know from fighting him."

Saix turned, his expression not changing. "I see, I will inform the superior about how strong this imposter is." He looked back to Xion. "The next time you see him you are ordered to eliminate him, understood?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Saix left the area as Roxas walked up. "Hey, what happened on your mission?"

Xion look to Roxas and said, "Noting to worry about, I'll tell you someday. I have to go."

Xion walks away from Roxas as he headed to the grey room to receive his mission.

* * *

**Day 152**

* * *

Roxas met Xion in Twilight Town during her mission to defeat a heartless and his mission to collect organization badges. The two teamed up to finish their mission and return to the clock tower.

"Hey Xion, what happened on that mission you were assign too?" Roxas added.

Xion toke a bit of her ice cream and said, "You know that there's an imposter wearing our cloak. The others thought it would be Marluxia or Larxene, so they send me to do it. Figures a keyblade wielder could handle this. When I thought him, I almost lost, but when I decided to fight him again, I had the upper hand." She took another bite.

Roxas was impressed. "Wow Xion, you must really beat him. But he got away?"

Xion took one more bit of her ice cream. "My mission was to investigate the imposter, but of I meet him again, I must eliminate him."

"Oh." Roxas understood.

Xion held out her ice cream and asked, "Hey Roxas, why are we a part of the organization?"

Roxas replied, "To have heart of our own, right?"

"I guess, but do we really need it?" Xion replied back.

"I dunno, but that's what the organization wants to do. Besides, Xigbar said were both special." said Roxas.

Xion looked to Roxas and responded with, "Yeah we're special, but I have something that makes us different." She placed an arm around him. "And that is having you as a great friend. You are my best friend, so are Axel and Namine."

Roxas smiled brightly. "Thanks Xion."

The two were then greeted by Axel and Namine. The four friends watch the sunset together, eating their ice cream.

* * *

**(A/N: I think I handle that well, don't you? I'm going to skip Day 171 since that day involves Sora sleep and Xion collapsing, all of us wanted that gone. And what they're doing to Sora hasn't affected Roxas and Xion yet, you'll see. Besides, Saix insulting is the worst, so we head to Day 193)**

* * *

**Day 193**

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Xion continued their missions after she returned from looking for the imposter in worlds she and Roxas have been to. Xion had found no trace of him. The trio had their mission together in Twilight Town; they were doing fine until Xion had a series of fainting fits after the mission that they return to the castle. Walking through Twilight's View, Axel was carrying Xion as Saix appeared.

"Well, that didn't take long. Did it break?" The second in commanded sneered.

Roxas looked confused. "What are you talking about, Xion's not—"

Axel walked passed Saix saying, "Stay out of it and keep it to yourself."

Roxas followed Axel as the two nobodies were out of sight. Saix said to himself, "You've have changed… Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?"

Axel and Roxas gathered at Xion's room as the black haired nobody was rubbing the back of her head. Roxas looks to Axel and asked, "Why you're so worried so much about Xion, Axel?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"Doesn't seem like you?" Roxas replied.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"You hate complications."

Axel fell silent. He finally spoke again. "Roxas… I meet up with you three to eat ice cream, why do I do that?"

"Huh?" Roxas wondered, cocking his head in confusion.

"I mean, when you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way right?"

"I guess not." Roxas said, stroking his chin.

"You wanna know why I do?" Axel said to him. "Because we're friends, the four of us… we're inseparable."

"We are?" Roxas said in a gasp.

"That's right— got it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications."

"Yeah… Yeah, you said it!" Roxas said smiling.

"Heh Heh." Xion said, giggling. "That was sweet Axel, thank you."

Axel rubbed the back of his hair to hide a blush as Roxas asked, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I worried you two." She said.

"Don't scare us like that anymore, huh?" Axel asked

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"And take it easy today." Axel said smiling.

"I will, Thanks." She said giggling once more.

Meanwhile in Namine's room, she was drawing a picture of Axel, herself, Roxas, and Xion. She looked to her fished drawing and sighed. "They're getting close, but will it be enough?"

* * *

**Day 224**

* * *

Namine sat in her room, thinking about Roxas, Xion, and Sora. "It's getting worse, I can feel it. If they continue to pour more into Sora, those false memories I help planted, what will that do to Roxas and Xion. Riku... DIZ… if you're out there, those preparation to safety take Sora's memories from them is ready… we are running out of time."

* * *

**Day 254**

* * *

Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Xion were sitting at the clock tower, when Demyx appears next to them. "There you four are, I've been looking for you."

"What's wrong, Demyx?" asked Xion.

"Well, the good news about Castle Oblivion. One of the dusks got into the Castle, but the bad news is that what they're doing in there is ready tomorrow."

The four dropped their ice cream upon hearing that that.

"What?" the four said.

"You've better head back to the castle that never was now." Demyx instructed.

Axel looks to his friends. "We better head back."

"Right." The three said together.

* * *

Back at the Castle that never was—

* * *

"You've got to be kidding?" roared Axel.

It wasn't a normal day when Axel would yell at most of the remaining senior members. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas were all in the grey room along with Luxord and Saix.

"Kidding, as if, we wouldn't be kidding when that dusk told us. Form what it knows, Marluxia and Larxene have captured Vexen, Leaxeus, Zexion, and some boy, and their little project is ready to go. You could have seen its face when it told us. So much power for a little project." explained Xigbar.

"Well, this will be an interesting game now." said Luxord, holding a pair of cards in his hands.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Xaldin.

The members look to Xemnas. The superior said, "We will welcome them on their little invasion. Roxas, Xion, Axel, I leave it to you."

"Yes superior." The three said.

The four friends left the grey area as everyone expect Saix and Xemnas were left. The Lunar Divider looked to Xemnas. "Sir, why risk our keyblade wielders to those traitors?"

Xemnas spoke in his monologue voice. "I want to see this boy's power once more. A year has passed when we crossed paths. Has they still remained, I want to know."

"Oh course sir." Saix said.

* * *

**Michael: And that ends chapter three. This took me awhile to write and for god's sake I'm hungry. Next chapter is RAX's encounter with Marluxia, Larxene, and their newly controlled Sora. Please review.**


	4. The traitors attack

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Welcome back to another story. I've got BBS now and when Ven, Aqua, and Terra join Kairi and the others, their command styles and shotlocks will be used. And speaking of Ventus, He's off looking for Terra and Aqua now, boy he'll be looking for a very long time. Now for thus chapter; the traitors return to the castle and our organization Trio (yes trio to any Akuroku readers) fights Sora. Please review.**

**Chapter 4: The traitors' attack**

* * *

**Day 255**

* * *

Roxas sat at the clock tower looking at the sunset when Axel appeared.

"You're early." said Axel.

"No, you're just late." replied Roxas.

Axel sat next to Roxas as usual as they ate their ice cream. Roxas then said, "Today makes 255."

"Why bring that up?" asked Axel.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the organization."

"So, still got the number memorized."

"Yeah have to hold on to something right? It's like I don't have memories before the organization. You remember how I was on the first week, I was like a zombie."

Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulders. "Yeah, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But Come on, you're still kind of a zombie."

"Oh thanks!" Roxas said sarcastically. The two boys laughed on. The two look onwards as Axel said, "Hey Roxas, betcha don't know why the sun sets red? You see, light is made of lots of colors and all of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas laughed. "Like I asked know it all." Roxas said, hitting him back. A few minutes later, Roxas stared at the ground as Axel relaxed his spiky head on the clock tower's roof as Roxas asked, "Seriously, anything yet?"

On cue, Xion appeared on the clock tower. When she spoke, it was a quiet tone. "It's time."

"Now, they're coming now?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, we need to head back to the castle now."

Roxas and Axel nodded and after opening a corridor of darkness, they returned to the castle. In the Grey area, the other members (minus Xemnas) were waiting for them. Xigbar was playing cards with Xaldin and Luxord while Demyx played on his sitar. For the first time, Roxas felt confident about all this. Saix then walked up to them.

"You know what your job is, just stop them at all cost." Saix said to them.

"Right." the trio said at once.

"This will be interesting, let's see how they handle poppet and tiger." said Xigbar as Roxas, Axel, and Xion walk from the Grey Area.

* * *

During their way to the bridge—

Roxas decided to Ask Axel about the Marluxia's and Larxene's pawn.

"Hey Axel, tells us more about this project they have, is he strong?" Roxas asked.

Axel pondered about it. "I did fight him before but that was a long time ago, but he has a keyblade same as you two."

"So he wields the keyblade, I guess Marluxia and Larxene really thought long and hard about who to send to help overthrow the Organization. But Roxas, Axel, can we really beat him here?" Xion asked in a concern voice.

Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his red spiky hair. "Don't know, but we have to try. Saix and Xemnas actually trust us to at least handle them." Axel replied as they made it to the bridge connecting the dark city to the floating castle. Roxas, Xion, and Axel could hear the sounds of footsteps on the clear blue bridge.

Several unknown people were walking in up the bridge to the castle as they came in contact with the trio. Axel said in a calm tone, "Well, well, you've return, Marluxia, Larxene."

The front two removed their hoods to reveal to be Marluxia and Larxene. Larxene then laughed. "Oh look Marluxia, he's brought the two other keyblade wielders. This will be a great test of our puppet."

Marluxia folded his arms. "Yes, let's see of these two can handle the real thing."

Roxas held out his hand and summoned his keyblade, Xion did so as well. Axel took out his Chakrams. "We can handle what you throw at us." said Roxas.

Marluxia smirked as he snapped his fingers. Appearing behind the captive Lexeaus, Zexion, Vexen, and Riku Replica was an unknown person wearing a white cloak. The hooded unknown removed his hood to reveal someone shocking to all three: Sora. Sora's expression wasn't the same cheerful Sora, it was dark and his eyes were blank. Roxas and Xion could feel the hairs of the back of their necks stand on ends as they looked at him Marluxia says, "Sora, these three and their organization are holding Namine against her will, defeat them."

"Yes Master Marluxia." He said tonelessly and summons his keyblade. Roxas, Axel, and Xion ready themselves for battle.

* * *

_Boss Battle: Sora_

_Boss Music: Thirteenth Reflection_

* * *

The Battle began with Sora going straight after Roxas. The two boys locked blades as Roxas tried to push him back. Axe then cast Fire at Sora as Xion casted Blizzard. The magic spells collided with a blast as Sora was blinded by the smoke. Sora looked around the area, but couldn't see them. Then a cry of an attack from the smoke was caked out,

"Wind!"

Sora was caught by Aero as Axel jumped into the wind, throwing his flame covered Chakrams at him. Sora's cloak was in burned in places but he didn't care. Sora's keyblade began to be coated with ice as he tossed it at Axel. Axel's entire being was frozen in ice as Sora's keyblade came through the ice, shattering the ice and knocking Axel out. Roxas and Xion gasped as they ran to save him. Sora's keyblade was coated with fire as he casted Mega Flare all over as the keyblade duo was engulfed by the flames. When the flames cleared, Xion was knocked to the floor as Roxas kneeled in pain. Sora spoke again, his once cheerful tone still dark.

"I'll spare your life if you give me Namine now. What's your choose?"

Roxas looked up to Sora, his blue eyes flashed with bravery. Roxas walked up to Xion and picked up her keyblade. Roxas twirled the two kingdom keys as they changed into both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion; two keyblades that belonged to Sora. Sora paid no mind to the two blades as Roxas held them at the ready.

"Sorry pal, but I will not let you hurt my friends." said Roxas as he casted curaga upon himself. His injuries were gone in a flash as he ran at Sora swinging the keyblades. Sora fought back blow by blow, both keybladers trying to knock the other back. Roxas kept his thoughts on protecting Axel, Namine, and Xion that in an instance, Roxas' keyblades glowed. Roxas shouted out, "Give me strength!"

Out of nowhere, pillars of light appeared and hit Sora all around. Sora was then hit by one large light pillar that sent him back. Sora grunted as he ran at Roxas again, swinging his keyblade more violently but Roxas attacked him head-on. The two boys connected, creating a shock wave that even caused the traitorous members to topple. Roxas was sent crashing into the ground, completely unconscious. Xion's keyblade returned to her side as the Oathkeeper returned back to the Kingdom Key. Sora stood up and looks to Marluxia, "That takes care of them, what now?"

Marluxia smiled and said, "We pay a visit to my former leader."

* * *

In the place where nothing gathers, Xemnas sat patiently in his throne when Marluxia, Larxene, Sora, and the captive C.O team came in via a Corridor of Darkness. Xemnas didn't flinch.

"Marluxia, you've return. And see you've brought back the others. So what pray tell you'll acquire by de-throne me?" he said in his emotionless tone.

"A deal, Xemnas." said Marluxia, bring Sora into view. "You want Kingdom Hearts and you want Sora to collect more hearts and you want Sora's power; it's that why you recruited Roxas and made Xion. The deal is: we give you Sora for our part in the new world, is that clear?"

The superior thought about it and said, "I will accept your offer, Marluxia."

Sora wasn't listening to any of the conversation, he only thought of Namine and only her. Xemnas corridor down to Marluxia and shook his hands. Larxene smiled, "Well, I knew you'll see our way, Xemnas."

* * *

In Roxas' room—

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. He looks to see both Xigbar and Demyx watching him.

"Well, you live. Don't worry; Poppet and Axel are okay as well. We healed your wounds, but there wasn't any need, seeing as they weren't severe." said Xigbar.

"What happened to Marluxia and Larxene? And the others with them?" he asked, felling groggily.

"They pull the others and that boy with them in their rooms to recover as well. And Namine's safe in her room, so everything's fine." said Demyx, explaining the details ever well.

"It's kinda strange for Xemnas to let them off so easy. He must be planning something." said Xigbar.

"What about that boy?" Roxas asked Xigbar.

"He'll be working with us for here on out. If we're to get hearts, we need all the man power. Starting tomorrow, you get back to work." Xigbar replied.

Roxas nodded as the two members left his room. Roxas led on his pillow, thinking about the boy who attacked them. Then it hit him: the boy in red and the boy are one and the same. What was his name again?

* * *

Meanwhile in a world—

* * *

Ventus was looking through a rose garden maze and sighed. "No Terra and Aqua. I've been looking for days and I can't give up now."

Ventus activated his armor and Keyblade Glider and left the world, Wonderland.

* * *

-In the lanes between—

* * *

Ventus rode his board like Glider thought the lane as he was deep in thought.

"I don't know how long I've been away but I search around about ten worlds since I left that castle. I wished I ask Lea and Namine more. *sigh*, it's just up to me for now."

Ven continued straight ahead, his search for his friends still on his mind.

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Chapter 4. Boring I know, but I want to get to their escape from the organization over and done. I plan for 3,000 words, that's the plan. Next Chapter: Roxas and Xion learn the truth about them and leave the castle with Namine. Will Riku save them, will Kairi see her friends again, and will RXN have hearts of their very own. You'll see. Oh and I have another project I'm planning. When Sonic Colors comes out, I plan to do a KH version of it, starring Ven and Kairi as Sonic and Tails, so be sure to see it in a month after the release. Please review.**


	5. The turth is out there, A new start

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story. Now for the chapter I've been waiting for to do: Chapter 5 also known as RXN's escape from the castle. This will be my longest chapter: a grand total of 3000+ words. So a lot of character moments, spoilers, and a brand new start for Roxas, Xion, and Namine. After this chapter truly begins the KH2 arc and of course the reconnect arc. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: _the truth is out there, a new start_**

**(I don't know why I used an anime-like name, but what you can you do?)**

* * *

**Day 275**

* * *

It has been days since The Castle Oblivion team had return to the Castle that never was. Roxas continued watching over Namine as Sora never had a chance to see her. The two boys and Xion went on their missions as usual, but neither talked to Sora since they had to work with him. Xion was the only one who felt uncertain with Sora, so after her mission, she head back to the world she gets her seashells from: Destiny Islands. Xion sat on the paopu tree, gazing at the blue sea and sky. Xion sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

(The dream from 358/2 days will be used and the dream events will be in Italics)

_Roxas was in Destiny Islands, looking out at the sea and thought of his friends. Roxas picked up a single seashell and grasped it in his hands. "What's going on with the organization?"_

_Roxas looked to the paopu tree to see a hooded unknown. Roxas looked shocked and muttered to himself._

"_Xion?"_

_Roxas ran to the paopu tree and to find the unknown person staring out into the sea. Roxas spoke to the hooded unknown, "Xion!"_

_The unknown person removed it wasn't Xion but Zexion. "Surely, you must have known this was going to happen."_

_Roxas was shocked from seeing Zexion here. The situation went from bad to worse when he turned to hear a voice say, "Why would I know?" It was Riku, removing his block coat to reveal himself wearing his KH1 attire. The two boys circled around Roxas saying this as their lines being to meld, "Because in your memories, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one. And of course, the only beings you've met are the dark kind. That's what's left in your heart: the darkest of memories. Your memories of home... gone."_

_But something was wrong, something very wrong. Roxas' head began to ache in pain as the blond haired nobody was listening to these two. Both this wasn't Roxas that was hearing on this paopu inlet; a gloved hand came crashing to ground to reveal Xion clutching her head._

"_That's a lie, I remember everyone one these islands; There my… my closest friends."_

_Xion clutched her head and squirmed and thrived on the ground as the pain worsens. Then her body changed. It was Riku now clutching his head. _

"_And who throw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten. It was you who destroyed your home."_

_And after those words, Riku wasn't one the sandy ground, nor was Xion. It was Sora in his KH1 attire as well._

* * *

(End dream)

* * *

In the real world, Riku was holding Xion in his arms, pushing back a part of her bangs. Riku looked around to see Roxas running into a corridor of darkness. Riku remembered something from awhile ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

The blindfolded Riku looks to see Namine coming into view at the front of the Mansion. Riku smiled. "I didn't know you'll sneak off from your friends."

"Roxas is here on a mission, so he took me to have Ice cream."

Riku smirked a little. "Roxas is like Sora alright, it's surprising even for me."

Namine smiled sweetly. "I know you want to know about Roxas, Xion, and Sora, don't you?"

Riku folded his arms. "Yeah, I do. What is Xion, when I saw its face, it was Kairi's. It surprised even me to see her face on that thing. What's going on with all this?"

Namine paced around and looks to Riku. "They've changed him, Riku. Sora is under their control. And now, their memories are affecting them as well. If we don't get those memories from Roxas and Xion, they wouldn't be themselves anymore. Besides; it won't be long now until they get rid of Roxas and Xion. You and DIZ must get those pods ready by summer's end or we won't be able to save Sora. We need Roxas and Xion to stop them, we have no options."

"I have one, but I hope it is right for her." said Riku and holds in his hands a star shaped charm.

Namine decided to ask. "You trust her, Riku?"

Riku nodded. "I trust her, I believe in her."

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

Xion opened her eyes to see Riku. "Are you?"

"Riku… Sora's friend." Riku admitted

"Sora?" she said surprised. "You know Sora?"

Riku helped Xion up, sweeping back her raven hair. "Thanks you. You save but why did you?"

"I don't really know I just felt like It." said Riku as he was ready to leave. Xion called him back.

"Riku please, can you tell me about the girl, the one who is friends to Sora?"

"Oh you mean Kairi." stated Riku.

"Kairi…" she said softly. "She looks so much like me."

"To me and Sora, she's someone we hold dear." Riku said to her.

Xion chuckled. "It's funny you know. I've been have dreams of the two of them, but I know they belong to Sora." She looks to Riku. "If you to know how Sora is doing, he's off doing missions for them right now."

"I see…" said Riku and walks up to Xion. "Xion, we need those memories to fix Sora. In the last week of the summer, come to Twilight Town's Mansion and we can collect the memories in yours and Roxas' beings. So do anything in your power to take Roxas and Namine with you? If you need a place to hid, come here. Understand?"

Xion smiled and nodded. She turned away from Riku and looks to the sea. "You must really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah." Riku said, looking as well to the sea.

"I promise; you have my word."

Riku came to Xion and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Thank you, Xion."

* * *

**Day 300**

* * *

Xion was walking to Roxas' room, ready to ask him something.

"Okay, Roxas you are Sora's nobody and I'm some puppet made by the organization and they will eliminate us now that they have Sora." she paused in the hallway and sighed. "Roxas will never believe me. This will not end well for us."

Xion stood in front of Roxas' room and knocked on it. Roxas opened the door to greet her. "Xion, Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Roxas you must know about the boy that we fought and are now working with? Well he's name is..." Xion said but Roxas interrupted her.

"Sora I know. I talked to Xemnas and he told me about him. He's the key; the connection between me and you. Look Xion, I don't know what do, but a part of me thinks that we don't belong here with the organization. I want to leave, don't you?"

"Well, you really are leaving?"

Roxas and Xion turned to see Axel and Namine. Roxas looked stunned.

Xion looks to Axel and says, "Axel, look we just want answers and there outside these walls."

Axel walked up to them with Namine beside her. "I know, I understand. I know the truth about both of us. Roxas, Xion, the reason you are connected to Sora is… You're his nobody and replica respectably."

Roxas was shocked. He sighed and looks to Namine and Axel. "When I sleep, I dream of a boy in red and a girl on an island. Was that Sora and his friend?"

Namine nodded. The blond headed nobody folded his arms and said, "They can't use Sora to obtain their goals, just like they are using us. We have to stop them, but we can't stop them at our own strength. So we leave today. But where would we go?"

This time Xion spoke. "Destiny Islands; we can find Kairi and she can help us."

Roxas smiled. "Then it's settled, we'll leave to Destiny Islands. Namine, it's my duty to protect you, so you come with us."

Namine smiled too. "Alright, but before that, we must go to Twilight Town by summer's end. Okay?"

"Okay." The blond haired nobody nodded and walked closer to the door. "Let's go!"

Xion took Namine by the hand and ran out of Roxas' room. Roxas looked back at the spiky red head nobody. "Well, be seeing you in the future Axel."

Axel smiled. "Yeah, be seeing you. Uh Roxas, you're not mad about me keeping secrets Right?"

Roxas chuckled. "Why would I, you're my friend."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed. He held out his fist to Roxas. "That's good to hear. See ya soon, partner."

Roxas fist pound with Axel in response. "Yeah, you too." Roxas turned around and walked out the door.

The three nobodies ran though the entire castle, hoping both nobodies and Organization members don't hear them. They made to the bridge to the dark city but we're stopped in their tracks by Saix. The Lunar Divider had his arms folded in a serious way.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Xion kept Namine close as Roxas said, "It's none of your concern where we're going."

Saix walked closer to them as Roxas stood in his battle ready pose. "Then why are you taking Namine without our permission?"

Xion smirked and let go of Namine's hand. "Don't you get it Saix; we're leave and Namine's coming with us." The raven girl stare more angrily at him, but kept her subdue voice. "You knew I was a replica of Sora and you and everyone will be happy without us. You have Sora, so you don't need us anymore."

Roxas summoned his Kingdom Key keyblade. Roxas held it at the ready. "We'll defeat you if we have too. We are no longer your puppets. We follow our own paths now."

Saix unfolded his arms and summons his claymore, Lunatic. Namine stepped away from the battlefield as Xion summoned her keyblade too. The two nobodies we're ready to fight. Saix held the Lunatic behind his back as he was ready to fight.

* * *

_Cue 13th Dilemma-Kingdom Hearts 2_

* * *

As Roxas and Xion ran up to strike him with the keyblade, Saix entered his berserk stage and knockback the two. Saix swung his Lunatic wildly and strike at the two, creating Shockwave in the process. Xion used fire, but the magic spell wouldn't have an effect of him. As Saix swung his Lunatic at Roxas, Xion noticed Claymore copies on the ground. The Raven haired nobody rushed to grab one of them as Roxas was taking a massive beating. Xion picked up the claymore, glided on the ground and swung at Saix, knocking him out of his berserk mode. Saix kneeled to the ground, gasping for breath. Roxas walked up him, his keyblade glowing blue.

"Saix, you have used us for the last time. You're finished!" Roxas swung his keyblade quickly as he summoned pillars of light, defeating him.

Saix clutch where is heart was and says weakly, "How much long… Kingdom Hearts?" Saix collapsed to the ground. Roxas redraw his keyblade as Xion and Namine hugged him.

"Roxas, that was brilliant!" Namine cried out.

Roxas smiled a child-like grin. "It was nothing, come on let's go."

Roxas and Xion redraw their keyblades and headed down the bridge.

* * *

_(Cue Deep Dive-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)_

* * *

Rain was coming down from the sky as thunder was booming as well. The two organization members had their hoods up as rain dripped off their coats and Namine's skin. As they came close to the center of the city and the Memory's Skyscraper, pools of darkness were appearing behind them and in front of them. Namine gasped in fear as large shadows with skinny human like bodies appeared. They were called Neoshadows. Roxas summoned his keyblade and held it at his left and Xion summoned her keyblade and held on her right. The Neoshadows jumped up to attack them, but the two defeated them with their keyblades, still protecting Namine as they fought. Most of the Neoshadows were wiped out, at least for now. Panting slightly, Roxas and Xion looked up to the skyscraper to see someone on top of it. His eyes still covered by a black blindfold, silver hair wet from the rain was Riku. Roxas didn't know who it was, but decided to run up the skyscraper with Namine holding on to her. Xion follows as well as many of the Neoshadows followed too. Riku dived from the top of Memory's Skyscraper and crossed paths with Roxas, Namine, and Xion. The two boys locked eyes for one quick second as flashes of Sora's memories flooded Roxas' mind. Xion and Roxas/Namine stood on top of the skyscraper as they saw Riku at the bottom. With Namine still holding on, Roxas and Xion leaped from the top of skyscraper to join Riku. Namine let go of Roxas' shoulders and then held Roxas' hand as they jumped into the middle of the Neoshadows grouping with their keyblades at the ready. Riku had a winged keyblade in his hand as they fought together to defeat the Neoshadows. But time soon passed and more soon took their place.

* * *

_(Cue Riku's theme-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)_

* * *

Riku could need Xion and Roxas panting through their hoods. They removed their and kneeled to the wet ground. Around a hundred Neoshadows now surrounded them as Riku look to see how tired they were and how long they were fighting. Riku had to think of something quick. He needs them and Namine to save Sora and stop the Organization. Riku held out his other hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness. Roxas look to Riku as he got up again.

"Roxas, go through that corridor. It will take you to Destiny Islands. Please give this to Kairi." He then tossed a star shaped keychain to Roxas. "This is for Kairi: A keyblade that belongs to her. I don't know why but it feels like it belongs to her. Take it to her and with her help, defeat the organization and free Sora. I believe in the three of you. See you a summer's end, now go!"

Roxas didn't understand what was going on, but obeyed Riku's request. The three ran into the corridor, leaving Riku to face the heartless by himself. Riku sighed and through his blindfolded eyes, closed them. "Sorry Sora, Kairi, but what I'm going to do is for you two… my closest friends." Riku grab the blindfold and took it off. "I must release the darkness that sleeps in my heart; if that means changing me forever."

Darkness began to surround Riku and his whole body was changed. From the darkness that surrounded him stood not Riku, but Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. The Heartless were wiped out by the odd creature behind his back called the Guardian. When Ansem-Riku spoke, it was a deep voice. "I have accepted it."

* * *

Meanwhile at Destiny Islands—

* * *

Kairi was walking home from school, still thinking of where her friends were. She came to the pier and sat there, looking at the endless sea.

"Where are you two, everyone's been asking for you every day. Please, give me a sign."

Kairi's prayers were answered when the corridor of darkness appeared and Roxas, Namine, and Xion came falling out of it. Kairi gasped and ran to help them. Roxas lifted his head from the sand to see Kairi's face and out stretch hand. "Are you okay"

Roxas was taken aback at Kairi's appearance. He said to the red haired girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell me something, are you Kairi?"

Kairi gasped. "How do you know my name?"

Xion and Namine groaned from the sandy ground and lifted their heads from the ground to see Kairi's face. Kairi was surprised at their faces. "Wow, you two look like me."

Namine smiled. "There's a big reason why, but we'll explain soon."

Roxas took from his pocket the star shaped charm Riku gave him. "My name's Roxas and these are friends Xion and Namine. We are friends with two of yours, but one is taken by the organization and the other is somewhere trying to save him. One of them gave me this; he said it belongs to you." Roxas gave her the charm. Suddenly the charm glowed and took shape as a keyblade. The keyblade had a non-threatening but threatening way to it. The blade was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing non-dangerous. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade. A red silken Keychain connects the hilt to the Paopu Fruit. This keyblade was called Destiny's Embrace.

Kairi was shocked at this. "This is mine?" The keyblade then disappeared; she redrew it on her first try

"I guess so. Do you have anywhere we can talk in private?" asked Xion.

"We can go to my house, follow me." Kairi commanded.

The three nobodies and Kairi left the beach to Kairi's house. When the four entered the front door, a man spoke. "Ah, Kairi welcome home."

A young man who was in his late 30s came up to Kairi. "Hey dad, just found these three on the beach."

The man sighed. "More of them, we have more of this all the time. What are you names?"

"My name's Roxas, this is Namine and Xion. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"It's very nice to meet you too. Hope you enjoy your stay here. If you must know, I'm Kairi's adopted father and the mayor of these Islands. If you need anything at all, come to me."

"Well, we need a place to stay, because we're ever far away from home." Roxas said.

"I think Kairi would be grateful if you stay with her. Besides, the more the merrier I always say." The major said.

"Thank you sir." said Xion, bowing her head.

Roxas and the girls followed Kairi to her room to talk. Roxas closed the door as Kairi say on her bed. The red haired princess asked Roxas something. "So what is going on? What happened to Sora and Riku? How did you ended up here and by whom?"

"Trust me, it's a long story."

Hours passed as the three told Kairi everything: The organization and the plans they doing with Sora. At nightfall, Kairi spoke up. "If Sora and Riku are in danger, then I'll help you along the way. He saved him and me before, so I must return the favor. You two can train me on the keyblade."

Both Roxas and Xion smiled and nodded.

An hour later, Roxas, Xion, and Namine were ready to sleep. Roxas wasn't wearing his organization clock. It was the clothes he woke up in Twilight Town. Xion and Namine were given new clothes by Kairi. Xion wore a white shirt cover by a purple jacket with a pair of light blue shorts. Around her neck was a single seashell pendent. Namine wore a light blue jacket with a white dress; different from her normal one. Under the dress was a pair of shorts, but white with blue flowers all round it. The red haired princess was sleeping soundly, not know what will happen next. In the three friends' dreams, they stood together on single stain glass platform. The image was Sora sleeping with heads of Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Axel.

"Hello?" Namine asked nervously.

_Three nobodies, hearts lost when born; do you want a chance for a heart?_

They look to one another and said together, "Yes."

After they said yes, their chest was glowing with a bright light. The three nobodies (or former) felt warmth they never felt before.

_A new start begins for you, use it well, chosen ones_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion woke up together and were shocked at this dream.

"Boy that was weird. Did we really gain a heart?" he said to the girls.

"Maybe, but I feel it inside me. I wonder…" Xion said softly and holds out her hand and her keyblade appears. But this time it was different. The keyblade bent with an x as its keychain (Two become one). Roxas and Namine held out the hands and new keyblades appeared in their hands. Two keyblades represent light and darkness was in Roxas' hands (Oathkeeper and Oblivion) and nobody like design for Namine (My original keyblade calling of the Nobodies). Roxas smiled to his comrades and said, "Looks like this are going to get interesting"

* * *

**Day 358**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Roxas, Namine, and Xion came to Destiny Islands to become friends with Kairi. As the weeks went by, Kairi and Namine got stronger with the keyblade. Kairi's physical appearance changed a lot from her training with them. Kairi's hair grew and became spiked in places; the same with Namine and Xion. Kairi wore her school uniform but easily beat Roxas during their practice match. The former blond nobody panted heavily from their training.

"Wow, you've gotten good Kairi." Roxas said amazed.

Kairi smiled, redraw her keyblade. "Thanks, I learned a lot from you. So, do we go to Twilight Town now?"

"Yes, we should. Namine, if you would?" Xion asked her.

Namine opened a corridor of darkness and the four entered it. Gaining their heart gave them a strange power boost. They now stood at the woods where two voices were heard deep in the woods.

"Goofy, we've been looking for months, we can't find Sora here." said one of the voices.

Kairi recognized that voice. "Donald, Goofy, is that you?"

The two voices came into view revealing to be Donald and Goofy. Kairi smiled and walked up to them. Kairi knew they won't remember her but she said, "Are you looking for someone. My friends and I can help you."

Goofy and Donald looked to one another and the Captain of the Royal Knights said, "Thank you so much uhh."

"Kairi, now follow us." she said and the now 6 heroes made it in front of the old mansion. Before they could walk inside, Kairi, Donald, Roxas, Xion, and Goofy were struck in the back by a Dark Firaga. Only Namine stood unharmed. She turned to see Ansem-Riku holding out his keyblade (Way to Dawn).

"We better hurry, the organization will find us soon." said Ansem-Riku.

"Yes." said Namine and helps take the 6 of them into the mansion. In DIZ computer room, he was preparing to place Roxas and Xion into the Digital Twilight Town to collect Sora's memories. Donald and Goofy were place in the pods to regain their memories, but Kairi slept on the hard floor.

"This must work. Once their memories of Sora are ours, we use them to save Sora. It's a shame we must take away some of their memories. With every beginning, lies a new start. And these 5, now 6 must go on this perilous journey. Riku, do you trust Kairi can do this?" said DIZ.

"Yes." Ansem-Riku walked to the sleeping Kairi, kneeled down to her level and kissed her on the forehead. "I trust her to save Sora. Good luck, Kairi."

With Roxas and Xion sent into the Digital Twilight Town and Donald, Goofy, and Kairi sleeping; A New journey starts now:

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Chapter 5 and boy my longest one. Next chapter begins KH2. Please review.**


	6. A new adventure begins pt 1

Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts 2: Another story. Now with Days out of the way, we now truly begin Kingdom Hearts 2. This chapter contains Twilight Town, Mysterious Tower, and Hollow Bastion. Before we begin, Review replies:**

**Kingdomdisney: Holy Craplola indeed. Now it's just the beginning.**

**Warrior of six blades: Thank you for the review. Now this chapter will be good as well. I thought day 300 was a good idea, since Roxas stayed a better character than 358/2 days.**

**JDH1080: To answer how Axel/Lea remembers Ven is more on Axel's quote 'Got it memorizes' and seeing that Ven is connected to Sora and they are in Castle Oblivion, I thought it seems fitting. I may add never land, since Peter Pan's summon was involved in the game. Sora will play his part in the story as fighting Heartless the same time As Kairi's team. An added note, the listing of their names will change each world, so it won't get repetitive. Vanitas will have a role, since he has a connection to Sora. Keep a good look at Sora's action in the story, a one point he'll break form Marluxia's control.**

**Johan07: No indeed. Sora may never be the same again.**

**Mystrtousguy898: Ven's off looking for his friends. He'll have an encounter with a certain Disney character.**

**Infamous Arrogant Deviant: Thanks for the review and welcome to . Well to answer the whole Ven's fracture heart thing, Ven's heart should be healed at the point of COM since Ven's heart did influence Roxas and Namine's appearance. The reason for "Roxas and Kairi" names there is Roxas the main character for chapters 1-5, but Kairi's the true main character and the one who must help get Sora back. Roxas' love interest is Namine, seeing I like this pairing before Roxas/Xion. I'm glad no Kairi bashers review this.**

**Now let's begin.**

**Chapter 6: A new adventure begins pt 1**

* * *

**(Six days later)**

"Hey, can you hear me?"

In the computer room, Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see the blur outline of Namine. Her vision cleared up as she looks to see Namine's smiling face.

"Well, morning sleepy head."

Namine held out her hand to help Kairi up. She dusts herself off and looks around. "Where are we?"

"This must be the basement of the mansion. I think Roxas and the others should be close." Namine lied. Namine didn't want to tell Kairi the truth about they are here. Namine lead Kairi to the first pod room where Donald and Goofy were sleeping. The two pods open to release the magician and Captain of the Royal Guards. Donald and Goofy yawned and looks to see Kairi and Namine.

"Gwarsh, what are you doing here Kairi?"

Kairi was taken aback form them remembering her, but answered, "Beats me, but have you seen two kids? One of them looks like me and a boy with blond spiky hair."

Namine pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. The 6 heroes entered the last room to find a white room with a blue and green floor. In the center of the room was a large flower like pod. The Pod slowly opened, letting out a strong mist. Inside this pod were Roxas and Xion. Not much has changed the two since they were put to sleep, but something had changed their memories… Something may have been removed. They yawned and stretch their arms and looks to see Kairi Namine, Donald, and Goofy. They jumped from the pods and greeted them.

**(Cue Sora's theme)**

Jiminy Cricket appeared on Goofy's shoulders and said, "Ah that was some nap." Jiminy looks to Roxas, Namine, and Xion. "And who might you be?"

Roxas smiled. "I'm Roxas; these are my friends Xion and Namine. It's very nice to meet you uh?"

"Jiminy Cricket's the name. Those are Donald and Goofy." Jiminy looked around. "I wonder what had happened to us and where Sora is."

"What do you think happened before we went to sleep?" said Goofy.

The two and Jiminy folded their arms and thought about it. Kairi spoke first. "Well, I know you two and Sora defeated Ansem, restored peace to the worlds and found me. And he went looking for Riku; I think that's righty so far."

Jiminy unfolded his arms and says to the group, "Well, we have no leads on where Sora might be. Why we find out where we are."

(End theme)

"Okay, let's get out of here first." said Kairi and the group left the pod room and left the mansion. They walked through Town until they made to the alleyway and stood in front of the usual spot's entrance. They peered inside to find three kids sitting around. One of them; a boy with blond hair, says, "What do you want?"

"Uh nothing," Kairi said nervously. "Just looking what was back here."

"Now you know, this is our spot," The blond haired boy said. The second boy, a boy with black hair; walked up to Kairi's group. "Umm,"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You guys are new here right, I'm Pence." announced the boy.

"Hayner, Nice to meet you, but we have things to do so catch ya later." said Hayner as he left the Usual spot.

The brunette walked to the group and said, "My names Olette. Hey, did you finish the summer homework? Independent studies are the worst huh?"

"Homework?" questioned Kairi. _How long have we been asleep?_

She looks to Donald and Goofy, who merely shrugged. Namine didn't answer and Roxas and Xion didn't know what homework they were talking about.

"So, what are your names?" asked Pence.

"Oh sorry, we're Kairi, Xion, Namine, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy." The captain of the royal knights said.

"Hi." said Kairi.

"Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." said Olette.

"Sure was in a hurry. He had a black cloak on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." explained Pence.

Donald folded his arms thinking and said, "The King!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Where did you see him?" Kairi asked.

"At the station," Pence replied.

"The station thanks." said Roxas, seeing he should know this town from the back of his head.

"Well, we better get working on our assignment." said Olette and left the usual spot.

"Later," said Pence and follows Olette out of the usual spot. Donald looks to the other, looking excited. "Oh boy, the king's trying to find us."

"Yeah, let's head to the station." said Xion.

The six heroes head from the alley, up Station Heights' hill, and made it to the Station Plaza. Upon walking near it, several dusks appeared in front of them. Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons while Kairi looked confused at the new enemies. Namine stood worried by Roxas and Xion, when they muttered, '_they found us'. _Kairi summoned her keyblade and stood ready to fight.

A half a hour passed and Kairi, Namine, Donald and Goofy collapsed on the ground while Roxas and Xion tried to protect the others. The Dusks lunged at the heroes as an unknown warrior in a black coat wielding a keyblade. Kairi saw the keyblade, but was crashed to the ground by Donald and Goofy. "Your Majesty?"

"Shh, you guys have to broad the train and leave town. The train knows the way." The king passed Kairi an orange pouch and mutters, '_Good luck'_. Mickey fled the scene as Donald called him back.

"Was that the king?" asked Kairi.

"It could have been. Yup, I know it was!" said Goofy.

"Now we know he's okay!" said Donald.

"If I recalled correctly, the king was locked in the realm of darkness, right. But we just saw him. So if the king's here, that means Riku's not too far behind!" said Kairi.

"He's gotta be!" said Donald.

"Well Me, Roxas, Namine, and Xion are going to go look for Riku and Sora, then the six of us can return home together. What will you two do?" She says to Donald and Goofy.

The two looked to one another as Goofy says, "Gawrsh Kairi, do you have to ask?"

The red haired princess giggled a bit. Donald retorted, "Hey, what's sp funny?"

"It's just, you two have the funniest face." said Kairi.

The group laughed a little after Kairi's comment. Roxas spoke first. "Well what do you say; we have friends to find and a new journey on our hands."

The heroes nodded and entered the train station. Standing by the ticket booth, Hayner, Pence, and Olette appeared to greet them.

"Hey Roxas, Kairi?" said Hayner.

"Yeah?" the two said.

"Nothing, it's just…" Hayner stated

"We came to see you all off. It's just felt like something we had to do." said Pence.

"Really, thanks." They said.

The train station's bell rang as Olette says, "You should hurry and get your tickets."

Kairi nodded and walked up to the ticket booth and took out the munny pouch Mickey gave her. Roxas stared at it, thinking to himself that he has seen it before. Olette gasped and took from her pocket the same orange munny pouch.

"There the same." said Goofy.

"Yeah,"

Kairi turned back from her friends and says to the ticket counter, "6 tickets please?"

After obtaining their tickets, Kairi and the group look to the train. Kairi says the group, "Okay, let's go. Bye." She added

"Hey Roxas, have we met before?" asked Hayner.

Roxas thought about it. "Yeah, I've met you guys but it's very hard to remember."

Everyone entered the train, looking at Hayner and his friends for the last time. The train door closes as the train left the station. It was a quiet ride in the train that the whole group didn't speak to one other. Kairi had the munny pouch and took out a blue crystal. Looking at the blue orbs remind her of Sora's eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kairi stood on the beach thinking of something. Then a voice rang out, "Kairi!"

Kairi looks to see Xion walking up to her, "Hey Xion."

"Thinking of something, are you?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, I missed them, Xion. I miss my friends, Sora and Riku. That's why I choose to go with you and help them. They're my friends and they've risked their lives for me and now it's my turn to help them. I know this won't be easy but it's a chance I'll have to take." said Kairi and sighed. She took from a bag a glass bottle with a message with it. She placed the bottle on the beach as the waves took the bottle into the sea.

"What's that?" asked Xion.

"A letter I wrote. I know Sora will break from their control and maybe find it one day, I'm sure of it."

Xion pats her on her shoulders. "You know, maybe he will."

The two smiled and watched bottle float away.

(End flashback)

* * *

Kairi smiled and looks to see outside change. The heroes' train ran along a floating track as it went to parts unknown. The train made it to its destination, a large tower with a magician's hat on it. After leaving the train, it disappeared into a flash of light. Roxas laughed nervously.

"I think that went our ride."

Kairi placed a hand on her hip. "The king told us to take the train, well I guess we check thing out."

Donald, Goofy, and the other nodded and walked closer to the tower where someone there. They couldn't see his face, but he was pretty big. He wore some kind of bodysuit with a zipper behind his back. He had cat like ears and was peering inside.

"What's going on?" asked Namine

"The large cat chuckled. "I've sent some of my lackeys inside, to see if the master of this tower is big and tuff as they say. Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer, which will make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it don't matter how tough he is—once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say,"

"A heartless?" squawked Donald and everyone entered a battle pose.

"That's right. There those things those come from the darkness of folks' hearts. Why with all those heartless at her side, my good friend Maleficent is going to conquer everything. And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm going to bunch of different worlds and build an army of heartless; special for her. But why am I talking to you mugs anyway? Go on scram, I'm behind schedule as it is."

"Maybe you should do something nicer." said Xion.

The cat turned, revealing his face. "Says you!" he paused for a second, eyeing not Donald and Goofy only, but Roxas and Xion too. "Ahhhh, it's you?"

"Pete?" the four said with a gasp.

"What are you nimrods doing her?" he said to Donald and Goofy.

"What are you doing here?" replied Donald.

"You know this guy?" Kairi asked.

"We sure do, Pete has been causing trouble for ages. 11 years ago, Pete dressed up as Captain Justice and Captain Dark only to hog the Million Dreams prize for himself. Queen Minnie banished to another dimension. I wonder how he escaped." said Goofy.

"You don't know well maleficent busted ne out, that how. And soon your world, make that all the worlds, will belong to yours truly; because Maleficent will help me conquer them all." Pete finished with pride in his voice.

"Maleficent. Huh?" says Kairi but they broke into a giggle.

"What's so funny, why Maleficent power is..." Pete says but was interrupted by Kairi. "Hate to ruin your parade, but she's toast."

"What?" he said bewildered.

"Sorry, but she can't help you now." Xion taunted.

Pete pointed to Kairi's group. "You, you're the ones that did it?"

Kairi smiled. "Well, my friend did it, but I helped in my own 'special way'."

Pete was furious. "Heartless squad, round up!"

Suddenly shadow heartless popped from the group surrounding the heroes. Roxas and Xion smiled a cocky grin as everyone whipped out their weapons. In a few short minutes, the heartless were gone.

"Oh just wait, No one messes with the Mighty Pete!"

So 'Mighty' Pete, who lives here anyway," said Kairi looking up at the tower.

"Oh you don't know, well it old Yen Sid. Course, he'll be a heartless by now."

Donald jumped. It came back to him. "Master yen Sid lives here." The duck ran up to the tower ran inside.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher and a former Keyblade Master." said Goofy.

"Wow sounds powerful." said Kairi and she and everyone entered the tower, leaving Pete in a huge tantrum. The heroes walked up the tower, fighting the heartless. They made it to the sorcerer's loft, where Master Yen Sid sat waiting for them. Donald and Goofy bowed, leaving Kairi and the others confused.

"Master Yen Sid, it's a honor." said Donald.

The four understood and bowed as well. Kairi and everyone raised their heads to the former Keyblade master. Yen Sid stares at Kairi. "So, you must be Kairi. Tell me, have you seen the king yet?"

"We sure did Master, but he didn't have time to talk to us." said Goofy.

"Yes, the king rather busy. Therefore, it would seem that the tasks on instructing you six rest on my shoulders... You have perilous journey ahead of you, must be will prepared."

"So we really do have to go on this quest? I was hoping on find Sora and Riku, and then we return to the islands together." said Kairi.

"Yes, I know. However, everything is your new journey Kairi is connected. Whether you return home to the islands? Whether you return alone or with your friends? And whether or not the islands will still be there. And the keys that connect to Sora and those will him are you four: Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion." He said in a deep meaningful voice.

Kairi gasped, but slowly understood. "We're the keys,"

They each summoned the keyblade to the former master. "Chosen wielders of the keyblades, you are the keys that will open the door to light."

They nodded and Donald and Goofy nodded as well. Yen Sid summoned a book in the poof of magic. They were told to read and read it they did. After reading it, Kairi asked, "So why are the heartless still runnings around. I thought Sora handled it."

"Sora past journey did stop an immense infusion of heartless from the great door, make no mistake about that. But the heartless are darkness made real and darkness still lingers in every heart."

Goofy says to the party, "Oh I gotcha, is every heart was full of light, then heartless would go away."

Yen Sid spoke. "Now they, we must speak of the enemies you will surly encounter." Yen Sid waved his arms and a hologram of Donald appeared. The hologram changed into a shadow heartless. "If one such as you Donald yields to the darkness in their hearts, a heartless is born. But you know this."

The four keyblades nodded as Donald awed. Roxas spoke to the group. "There are two types of Heartless: Pureblood and Emblem. Pureblooded are like shadows and Emblems are like the soldiers. Am I right?" he said to Yen Sid.

"Yes, that is correct. Emblem heartless appeared only 11 years went an accident brought the heartless back into the realm of light, causing the trouble we have today. The heartless are always lurking and ever seeking new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…" Yen Sid waved his hand for the second time, showing the creature that attacked them.

"At times if someone with a strong heart and will; be they evil and good, becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of their own." The shadow hologram disappears, leaving the white creature in its place. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A sprit that goes on even as its body fades from existence, for you sees nobodies don't truly exist at all Nobodies may seems to have feelings but this a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived."

"Nobodies… they don't exist?" said Kairi confused.

She has been friends with Roxas and the other and when they were nobodies, they showed feelings for one another. Kairi didn't get this one bit. Two more nobody holograms appeared behind the other. "Now then, the being you see before is known as dusk, they are more common. But there are others; some larger, some with frightening and unique powers, be vigilant." They nodded. "On your journey, you will find a large number of dusks, they will all try to do you harm." The dusk holograms disappeared as Yen Sid added. "Still they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness, but," He waved his arms for the three and final time and three men in black coats with hoods over appeared. Kairi remembered the black coat Roxas and Xion wore. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII, it command the lesser nobodies."

"Organization XIII," Kairi says softly. She looked to Roxas, Namine, and Xion and they nodded as their response.

"While the heartless act on instance, nobodies function in a higher manner; they can think and plan and it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. "

Roxas and Xion stared blankly. They forgot the organization's plans and the way to enter their world. What happened to their memories?

"The King senses the danger and set forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's keyblade and with it, closes the door. Now he travels to other worlds, to unravel the mysteries of the nobodies and Organization XII." The holograms disappeared as Kairi spoke to her friends. "That means we need to the King first."

"But where could he be?" asked Donald

"Well we won't know until we look." replied Goofy.

"Yes and the King must know where Riku is, seeing they were together in their realm of darkness when Sora closed the door, after he beat Ansem." said Kairi.

"So, before you go, I request more suitable traveling clothes for you, Kairi. Those won't help you in battles like these." said Yen Sid.

Kairi looked down. Her school uniform was dirty and tearing in places.

"In the next room, you will three good fairies. If you ask, they will create for you appropriate garments."

Roxas placed a hand on his new leader. "Maybe you do need new clothes."

"I guess so." She said nervously.

* * *

Kairi and her friend entered the next room to find three small fairies: One red, one green, and one blue. Kairi talked to the others.

"You guys, Me, Riku, and the king. I don't care what the organization will throw at us. With the 8 of us, we can beat them."

"Yeah." said Namine

The fairies; known as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather of course, turned to meet them

"Well, look who it is, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy." said Flora.

"Oh if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place." said Merryweather

"I'll do the designing." said Fauna as the three brought Kairi closer.

They each changed Kairi's clothes into different colors, arguing like they did in their world. Kairi sighed and asked, "Can you decided please?"

The three fairies look to one another and blushed with embarrassment. They waved their wands together and shot a light at Kairi, blinding the room with Light. When the light faded, Kairi was in brand new clothes. She wore a pink and red halter top with a dark blue jacket over it. On her legs were shorts the reach to her ankles; purple with flowers all round. Her shoes were a smaller version of Sora kh2 pair, but purple with straps on either side. Her moonstone necklace remained the same.

**(Cue Sora's theme**)

"Oh my," said Fauna.

"Why yes, she looks very beautiful."

Kairi smiled seriously and summoned her keyblade.

"Now those aren't ordinary garments." said Flora.

"They have very special powers." Said Fauna and created a yellow sphere in front. "Now take the orb dear says Fauna..." Kairi held out her hand and the orb absorb into her body "And watch what happens." says Merryweather.

Kairi clothes change and were now crimson red with flame on them. In her right hand was a star keyblade called Star seeker.

"Wow!" said Donald amazed

"Two keyblades." said Goofy.

"Your journey will twice as hard as Sora's one."

Kairi nodded.

"Your clothes have other powers, but you must discover on your own."

"Okay and thanks a lot." said Kairi.

"Oh and there's one more gift, form master Yen Sid." Said Fauna

Donald and Goofy were excited, "Oh boy!"

* * *

With Kairi's new clothes acquired, they returned to the loft where Donald and Goofy's Gummi Ship was waiting for them.

"You guys ready to go?" said Kairi

They looked to Yen Sid and stood like knights.

"Now, now, just a moment,"

They all sighed but listen to what Yen Sid had to say.

"Before of Sora's pasts past adventure, the roads linking the world are gone, but using your keyblade will open new paths. But be warned, the heartless and the nobodies will be using their own pathways. Now then Kairi, I have, let's say a request for you. 11 years ago, three keyblade wielders known as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus disappeared. Kairi, you must find what happened to them and with their help, can stop the organization's plans. That is all that I have to tell you. Go forth, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." said Yen Sid.

"Right." said Kairi.

They saluted "Master Yen Sid." said Donald.

"WE sure think you for the help." said Goofy.

Now with their mission at hand, Kairi and her friends head to the gummi ship.

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 6 and end of part 1. Part 2 will be Hollow Bastion. Please review.**


	7. A new Adventure begins pt 2

Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story

Chapter 7

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story. Part 2 of the beginning of Kairi and her friends journey through the worlds and find Riku, Sora, the King, Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Please review.**

**Chapter 7: A new Adventure begins pt 2**

* * *

Inside the Gummi ship, Kairi took the wheel while the others watched the world map. Only one world was seeable: Hollow Bastion.

"Only one?" said Kairi.

"That's no good." replied Donald.

"Hey, I think it's a world we know." said Goofy.

* * *

The heroes disembarked at the Marketplace seeing the castle where everything happened: The battles with Maleficent, Riku-Ansem, and Sora's sacrifice to save Kairi's heart. Now Hollow Bastion has changed over the year skip. People were walking, talking, and just enjoying themselves. There shops opened in the marketplace, each owned by Huey, Dewy, and Louie, a moogie, and two 'familiar characters'.

"It's Hollow Bastion." said Kairi amazed to be back here.

"Wow, it's changed so much." said Goofy.

"I hope Leon and the gangs are doing okay?"

"Hey look!"

Namine pointed at the roof where several Soldiers were. They disappeared in an instance.

Roxas placed his hands behind his head. "Who said this will be easy."

"True," says Xion as the heroes walked down the stairs. "Plus we have to find those keyblade wielders; Terra, Aqua and Ventus right?

"Gwarsh, those names do sound familiar." said Goofy.

"You've met them?" asked Roxas.

"Only Ven and Aqua but we never seen Terra before." said Donald.

When they entered the Borough, Kairi stated, "We need to find more info on them first. We'll be only finding dust."

Suddenly, strange circular objects appeared in front of them. "What's that?" asked Xion.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." said a young woman voice.

Kairi looks to see the black haired; self proclaim ninja Yuffie, "Yuffie!"

She waved, seeing the familiar faces of Goofy, Kairi, and Donald, but gasped, "Look out!"

Dusk nobodies surround the 6 as they summoned their weapons. Kairi thought it was time to used Valor Form. By combing her strength with Goofy and the Star Seeker keyblade appeared in her hand. Kairi handled the dusks while Donald, Roxas, Namine, and Xion handled the creepers and Samurais. With all the nobodies gone, Yuffie greeted the heroes. Goofy popped from Kairi and her clothes reverted.

"Hey you guys! It's great to see you again, Kairi." Yuffie says to the princess.

"Great to see you too, Yuffie How've you been?" asked Kairi.

"Fine." replied Yuffie.

"How are the others?" asked Donald.

"Great!" Yuffie replied back.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King or Riku?" asked Kairi

"Nope." She says and walks away. Kairi and the others sighed. Yuffie turned back to them saying, "But I have a feeling I'd see you guys again." She added eyeing Kairi, Goofy, and Donald.

Roxas placed a hand to his face and says in a deep tone. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Yuffie says to Roxas, "Is that supposed to be Leon?"

The heroes sniggered as Roxas rubbed the back of his head. Yuffie says in her cheerful mood, "Everyone's working on stuff at Merlin's place, come on!" Yuffie ran from as Kairi and her friends followed.

* * *

Inside the house, a blond hair man was working on a computer, while a woman in pink and a man wearing a jacket with a butterfly logo on the back. When the heroes entered the house, Yuffie greeted the heroes to the three.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"We missed you." said the brunette.

"Well, aren't you two in top shape." says the blond haired man.

"I know it." says the brunette haired man.

"Knew what?" asked Kairi.

"Awhile back, everyone started to remember you two and Sora, all at once."

"Remember, wait you saying you've forgot them?" said Kairi bewildered.

"Thanks!" says Donald in his foul mood voice.

"Where were you guys?" asked Yuffie.

"We were sleepin'." said Goofy.

"What, in cold storage?" the blond haired man says sarcastically

"_You can say that?" _Thought Roxas.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" said the brunette woman.

"By the way, my names…" Roxas said but was interrupted by the blond haired man.

"Relax kid; some boy came the other day, saying you 6 would be here."

"Roxas, Namine, and Xion right?" says the brunette woman.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Xion.

"Aerith, the man with the goggles is Cid and the man with the scar is Leon."

"Nice to meet you." says Namine in a polite way.

"What did this boy look like?" asked Donald.

"Kinda looks like Roxas here, but wearing different clothes. He had a 'warmth' that reminds us of Sora." said Leon.

"What was his name?" asked Xion.

"Ventus he said, but said to call him Ven for short. He left in quite a hurry." says Cid.

"Okay, we know Ven is out there. Anyway, we're trying to look for Riku and the King, have you seen them?" asked Kairi.

The four shook their heads. Kairi sighed.

"Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?" says Aerith.

"Okay. Thanks." says Kairi.

Cid walks up to the red haired princess. "Don't be thanking us yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem." says Leon.

Kairi looks to Leon. "You mean like Nobodies and Heartless?"

"That's right!" says Yuffie.

"Sounds like you need our help." says Roxas.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Kairi, Donald, Xion, Goofy, Namine, Roxas, we were hoping the six of you would help us around here?" says Leon.

Kairi placed a hand on her hip. "Like we're going to say no?"

Leon grunted. "I forgot whose friends I'm dealing with."

"Hey, what do you mean about that?" asked Donald irritably.

"Just think of it as a sort a 'Leon Compliment'." says Aerith.

Leon walks to the door, looking at Kairi's party. "Follow me to the Bailey, there's something you should see." And Leon leaves the house. After Leon left, a man with a white beard and blue wizards robes. "Oh! I thought it was you, right on time."

"It's Merlin!" said Donald excited.

"Kairi and the gang said they'll help out." says Yuffie.

"Splendid, we'll count on you. Oh, did you give them the cards dear?" said Merlin to Aerith.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aerith and pulled from her pockets several purple cards. She came to Kairi, ready to give them to her. "Here, there presents for you. Leon thought you like to have them."

Kairi takes the card and looks on the back. The back of the card showed her name and several words, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member."

"Membership cards!" exclaimed Donald.

"Cool" added Xion.

In Kairi's hand were three extra, one for Sora, one for Terra, and one for Aqua.

"Ventus asked us to make some for your friends, knowing you'll meet with them soon." said Yuffie.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Leahhh." But Leon was already gone.

"Oh no, we're supposed to be at the Bailey."

* * *

Before Kairi and her friends left, Kairi and Namine learned the art of Magic, gaining their first spell: Blizzard. They hurried to the Bailey, where Leon stood by a stone window.

"Look at that."

The heroes look to see the great maw where thousands and thousands of Heartless were gathered. Kairi felt the darkness growing that single area. "We were hoping of restoring Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better? There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle anything. Except for that." he says about the heartless, "And that."

Two dusk nobodies walk the cliffs Kairi simply smiled to Leon. "We'll handle it.

"That's good to here. So Kairi, what's going on?"

"There's this guy named Pete, whose going around plotting with the Heartless. But from what Donald and Goofy has told me, he's not so smart to tie his own shoes. What really we should be worri4ed about are the nobodies."

"And those organization fellows in charge too." added Goofy.

"You've called?" said a deep voice.

Roxas and Kairi looked to one another and ran out to the sound of the voice.

"You've doing well." said a deep cold voice.

"Who's that?" said Kairi and summons her keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration," says the first voce.

Suddenly, Nobodies appeared and head for the gate. The heroes and Leon worked together to fend out the nobodies. The same deep voice spoke once more. "The keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon; were only they were in more capable hands."

Several voices laughed. One of them was a woman.

"Show yourself!" said Roxas.

Suddenly, appearing on top of the Bailey was a man wearing a black coat. Just then, more people wearing black coats appeared beside the first.

"Organization XIII!" exclaimed Goofy.

Donald and Goofy nodded with Kairi and Roxas.

"So finally decide to show up." says Kairi.

"Good, now we can settle this!" said Roxas.

"What a shame, and I thought we could be friends once more."

The organization as members laughed. "Wait!" Donald

Donald was stopped in his tracks by one of the members. "What's the big idea?"

Oopsy-Daisy." The man said. He had a surfer like tone in his voice.

"Move!" said Kairi.

"Now do think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" the man said.

"She said give out of our way!" said Roxas.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but it won't change a thing."

Xion, Kairi, Roxas, and Donald kept their weapons at the ready. "Then we're going to make you move!"

"See that would have worked if I were any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the organization nothing 'any old' about me."

Kairi chuckled. "Tough talk for someone who sits around while your nobodies does all the work. So tell me, who's the old man now?"

"Oh dear! I think you've got the wrong impression." says the man.

"What's the matter, you're gonna cry?" Roxas taunted.

"As if! Why don't I remind you Poppet and princess over here how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind you?" Roxas quoted. They shrugged it off and stared at the man with an angry glare. The man laughed. "That's right; they use to give me that same exact look."

Roxas kept his eyes on the man. "My memory maybe hazy, but I bet you're trying to psyche us out by say some random stuff?"

"Gee. I just don't know." He said slowly. He held out his arms in a battle pose, but stood really calm. "You and Poppet be good now!" And he disappeared into the corridor of darkness. Donald couldn't catch him.

"What's he talking about, who gave him those looks?" asked Kairi.

"Let's not worry; he's trying to confuse you." Said Namine

"Yeah, there's only one of us." said Kairi the held out her card, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member."

Suddenly, the card was glowing with light. Kairi's keyblade glowed as well. The glowing card created a keyhole and with the keyblade, closed it.

"So, that must be the gate Yen Sid was talking about."

"Oh boy!" said an excited Donald.

**(Cue Sora's theme)**

Kairi looks to Leon. "We better get going. All the worlds are calling us!"

Leon folded his arm in a serious manner and says, "Organization XIII. They look tough, bet careful out there."

"Right, see you soon."

After waving good-bye to Leon, they return to the Gummi ship. With Hollow Bastion finished, two new worlds appeared for our heroes to visit: Land of Dragons and Beast's Castle.

* * *

**Michael: and that ends Chapter 7: If you read Xigbar's Line, he mentions both Aqua and Ven had an anger glare when seeing him. Playing BBS, I saw Aqua also looked anger at Braig. So now it's time for me to reveal when Terra, Aqua, and Ven are saved:**

**Ven: Olympus Coliseum**

**Terra: Disney Castle/Keyblade Graveyard**

**Aqua: Realm of Darkness/ Chamber of Sleep**

**Aqua will be found last if those who played KH2 FM+ know how. Also I'll be add more FF faces and for YRP fans; they'll be seen in their normal appearance. Choose form 7-13, and what world they should meet Kairi and her friends in and these will help during the war at Hollow Bastion. And I have a special game for all my readers, write down everything Kairi and Sora Do and say and see if it's different throughout the story. The one who gets them all right, the Winner gets a secret boss added after the story's done. Hope you enjoyed this, see ya in 2011 or sooner. Please review.**


	8. Beast's Castle

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Michael: And welcome back to Another Story and if this was done earlier than happy 2011. Looking on my laptop, I found Microsoft works Word Processor which really helps finish my stories quicker. So be on the look out for new chapters of my stories and re-writes of my old stuff. Now for chapter 8, we start Beast's Castle and why you ask? I was playing KH2 and I saw you could do Land of Dragons last before Disney Castle. That will help seeing as there only three boys in this team before Ventus join them. So let's begin.**

**Chapter 8: Beast's Castle**

* * *

With a simple vote, Kairi and her team choose Beast's castle as their first stop. They entered the castle, which had a moody look to it. There were no lights as the whole castle felt like no one has lived here in years. But Kairi could see lit torches on the support beams, so someone has to light them from time to time. Roxas and Xion recognized this place off the bat but to the Duck and Dog duo, Namine, and Kairi didn't know this place or who lives here.

"It's huge!" Donald exclaimed

"And kinda gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy added.

"I wonder who lives here." Kairi asked.

Suddenly, a loud roar rang out which made the heroes jump in shock. Goofy says to the shocked party, "Hey, does anyone else recognize that?"

Kairi folded her arms and pondered in thought when another roar was heard. She says to them with smile, "Hey that must be the Beast."

"Yeah!" excited Donald.

"The beast, you know him?" asked Xion.

"Yes, about a year ago he helps Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Hollow Bastion when they came to save my body from Maleficent and the heartless. The last time I saw him was when we escaped. This must be his castle." she looks to the former member with a concern look on her face, "how do you know him?"

"When we were a part of the organization, we came here on missions plenty of times." Xion replied.

"What, you were a part of the organization? You could tell us anything you know, like where they are located." squawked Donald.

"Sorry Donald, but when we woke up, we lost most of the organization, we don't how we could get to the world. I wish we could help." Xion said with her head bowed in shame.

"That's okay Xion, that's why were working together." Goofy says with a smile.

"Look!" Namine pointed out.

The heroes' looks to see a shadow heartless enter a dimly lit parlor.

"Come on!" says Donald and follows after the shadow heartless. In the parlor, a fireplace lit the room, giving the parlor a warm glow to it. "Where it go?" On a stand was a red rose; glowing beautifully Donald stared a beautiful glow of the rose. "Donald, be careful." Xion warned. When Donald got closer to the rose, the shadow heartless popped from the ground. "Awk, found it!"

Shadow heartless surrounded the heroes as it was time to fend them off. A half a hour had passed, but the heartless kept coming.

"It's no use, we can't win." Kairi groaned.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled.

Suddenly, the parlor doors opened to reveal the Beast. The Beast was a combination of several wild animals: a boar, wolf, buffalo, bear, and lion. He wore a torn cape and dark blue pants. The Beast swatted the heartless without breaking a sweat.

"Just in time." Kairi says to the Beast. But the Beast didn't notice the auburn haired girl and swatted them like he did the heartless. The Beast picked up the glass container with the red rose. He held it lovingly and carried the rose out the parlor. A minute passed when Kairi and her friends got up from the floor.

"That's weird, why didn't he recognize the three of them." Namine asked.

"With this many heartless around, there're bound to be something up." Kairi says, holding her arm.

Donald rubbed the side of face and says grumpily, "Why did have to do that?"

The heroes left the parlor and look to the stairs and saw someone walked to the east hall. Xion pointed out the unknown person.

"What's wrong, Xi?" asked Roxas.

"I saw someone walked up the stairs." Xion replied.

Kairi folded her arms and says, "Well, if this is Beast's castle, then Belle must be here as well. Let's go see her and ask her what's wrong with Beast."

The heroes nodded and walked into the east hall and came to a room at the end of the hall. Kairi turns to them and made a 'quiet for a second' sound. Through the closed door, they could hear someone saying, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Someone's in there." whispered Kairi.

Donald stepped back and was ready to ram into it. "Donald!" the four keyblade wielders warned as Donald was face first onto the room floor. "Hey, who opened the door?" he says angrily.

Kairi, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, and Namine peeked in when a young woman appeared, wearing a blue dress, white shirt, and blue spillers. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was excited to see them. "Oh I'm so happy you're here!" She picked up the white feathered duck and hugged him tightly. "Donald." Donald struggled from the woman's embrace as she looks to Kairi and Goofy with a smile, "Kairi, Goofy!"

"Hiya!" Kairi greeted.

Donald still thrashed in Belle's arms that when she let him go, the duck's eyes were spinning. After Donald was back to normal, Kairi greeted Xion, Roxas, and Namine to Belle as the sextet spoke to the princess of heart.

"Where's the Beast?" Roxas asked the brunette haired woman.

"Oh, He must be in the west wing." she says to them. "We don't talk like we use too."

"Did something happen?" said Kairi in a concern way.

"Isn't that why you're here? And where's Sora, isn't he normally with you?" she asked.

The heroes looked confused on the first part, but Kairi answered the second one. "We're nor sure, but were out looking for him."

"But since we're here, we should at least help." Namine added.

"The Beast isn't talking with you anymore." Donald asked.

"He's been acting very strange lately." she says thoughtfully. "The only ones who might know what is happening are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…"

"Wait a second, who's locked up?" the red haired princess interrupted.

"The Beast locked up all his servants." Belle explained.

"What?" says the raven hared former nobody. "Why?"

Belle merely shook her head. "That's what I like to know."

Kairi placed a hand on her hip and says, "Well then we'll handle it ourselves. Where's the Dungeon?"

"In the west wing, but be careful." Belle says to the Keyblade heroes.

Kairi smiled and put up a thumb up.

Kairi and her friends left Belle's room and headed to the west wing. And the end of the west wing, they found a wardrobe blocking the way to the dungeon. Kairi and Namine moved the wardrobe and were about to enter inside, when the wardrobe come alive and moved back in front of the door. Together with the memory witch, Kairi and she moved the wardrobe for the second time and the wardrobe woke up again.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry, I was napping here you see. Oh, by your faces you've never seen a talking wardrobe. You see, I was once human you see. What brings you down here?"

"We were asked by Belle to help saved the servants from the dungeon." says Namine.

"Oh, you're here to save my friends? That's great!" the wardrobe says with a smile.

"So how'd you become a wardrobe?" asked Roxas, but he knew enough from his recon here.

"Well it all started when an enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe and the prince was turned into a beast." the wardrobe explains.

The heroes were shocked at this info. "No way, the Beast is a prince?" said Kairi bewildered.

"The Prince is the Beast?" says Goofy.

"It was a cold winter's night." the wardrobe began. The heroes nodded in an eager way. "But the wardrobe added, "And that's all I can tell you." The heroes sighed in disbelief. "You can learn the full story my friends. You better hurry, the dungeon is very dump and chilly. No place for a clock."

"What does that mean?" Kairi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Good luck." the wardrobe says and the heroes enter the undercroft. The door to the dungeon's door was in their reach, but when Donald and Xion tried to opened the door, thee door was possessed by a heartless and nearly attacked the two as ran out of the way. The Heartless attacked with its arms as together, Kairi and her team defeated it and entered the dungeon. Inside the dungeon were haystacks and several chairs with candelabra, a small grandfather clock, and tea pot and teacup.

"Aww, there's no one to rescue?" Namine says.

"Did someone say rescue?" a man with a British accent says.

"Quiet, it might be them!" a second voice says.

"Oh, they seem like very nice children." says a woman with a British accent.

"We are nice, we're your friends." says Goofy with a smile.

"We were asked by Belle to find you, so please come out." Roxas asked pleadingly.

Suddenly, the clock, candelabra, Teapot and Teacup came alive and walked up to the heroes. Kairi and her friends were amazed by this, but the princess greeted her friends and herself.

"I'm Kairi. Xion. Roxas. Donald. Goofy. Namine."

The living furniture was surprised when Donald was playing with the clock. Kairi spoke with the other furniture. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Who are you?" Namine asked.

"I'm Lumire, the clock is Cogsworth. The Teapot and Teacup are Ms. Potts and her son Chip." says Lumire, introducing him and the servants.

"So tell us, how'd you end up like this?" Roxas asked.

"It's a long story." Lumire replied.

"It was a cold winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle looking for shelter." said Mrs. Potts.

"Well the master, or as you sure know the prince he… Stop that this instance." cried Cogsworth.

Xion grabbed the clock from Donald and placed him back on the chair. Cogsworth and the others continued the story.

"However, the master turned her away because of her… Meekly appearance." Cogsworth finished.

"The beggar woman warned him not to be focus on looks alone, but he still turned her away." Lumire added, and paused before continuing on. "The master wasn't very… princely back then and he's how should I put it… cruel."

"Lumire!" scolded the clock.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress." said Mrs. Potts. The heroes could tell this was getting interesting.

Roxas and Xion gulped. For someone to reveal their true face meaning it didn't end well. "did the prince ask for forgiveness?" they asked timidly.

Each Servant gave the heroes a nervous look. "He did, but because of the master's refusal, she cast a spell on him, changing him to what his heart was… a beast." Cogsworth replied.

"And to further his punishment, he changed us as well." Lumire added sadly.

"What do we do?" asked Kairi.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald suggested.

"Oh no dear, that won't change a thing." says Mrs. Potts.

"When did all this happen?" asked Kairi.

"Roughly about Ten years ago. Belle lived with us for a year before the castle disappeared."

Kairi placed a hand to her hip and looks to her friends, "The Enchantress can't be Terra, Ven, nor Aqua; seeing that no keyblade wielder would do something like that. Anyway, the Beast was acting strange. Did something happen?" she added to the servants.

"We don't know, but something's wrong with his head." Lumire says to the party. Roxas placed a hand to his chin and thought deep and hard about his missions here.

"Yes, it's like he's turning into a heartless." Cogsworth says.

"A Heartless?" Donald exclaimed.

Xion looked to Kairi and says, "If there involved then we have a reason to help out here."

"Let's talk to the Beast." Kairi nodded.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth says with glee.

With the help of the servants, Kairi and her friends found a secret passage to return to the west wing. After Lumire, Mrs. Potts and chip left to check on the castle, Cogsworth and the heroes head to Beast's Room. In the Beast's Room, The Beast was talking to a man wearing one of the organization's black coats. The man had a deep elder voice. Walking up the door, Kairi could hear him.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's plotting to everything from you: This castle, your precious rose, and soon your life." the elder voiced man says to the Beast. The Beast listened on, looking at the red Rose. "Trust no one, feed your anger! Only Anger will make you strong."

"I have enough of strength." the Beast said, "all I want is-"

"What?" the elder man asked. "To be loved and loved in return? Who could ever love a Beast?" The Beast only roared at the man in anger.

Xion knew that voice from the start. "Let's go!"

Xion and the others ran inside as Beast and the elder man looked at them.

"See, she has accomplices." The elder man eyed Kairi strangely. "It has been awhile, Princess Kairi."

"What?" Kairi gasped.

The elder man waved his and a barrier surrounds the area, blocking the rose from anyone's grasp. The elder man disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Um, hey prince." Kairi said nervously.

The Beast didn't seem to hear Kairi's voice but let out a loud roar that made them jump. The Beast lunged at the heroes, but they evaded the claws. The Beast turned to the heroes with a dark glare in his white eyes and a dark aura surrounding him. Kairi could feel the hairs on the back of her neck creeping back. Together with Cogsworth, they fought the beast and stopped his rage. The Beast held his head and looks to Cogsworth.

"What happened?" he asked. "Cogsworth, what's going on?"

"Well Master… ah, you see… That is." Cogsworth stuttered. "How shall I say… ah?"

"Well, you locked your servants in the dungeon." said Donald.

"I did that?" the Beast said in disbelief.

"Ah, you did." Cogsworth replied, hesitantly.

"Who was that man you were talking too. The one in black?" Kairi asked.

The Beast thought about this for a second and gasped, "Xaldin!" he exclaimed. He let out a low growl and says, "That's his name. He came from the darkness. He… he used me anger to control me!" He looked to the ground. "He toke my sorrow, my anger, my pain… and turned it all into rage!" he then stared at his claws in a solemn way. "There was nothing I could do; I could no longer see the truth."

"Now I remember. Xaldin must been trying manipulate Beast. He was with me several times here, Xion too." Roxas said.

"Oh, then that's why you throw all your friends into that dungeon. You were only trying to protect them." piped up Xion.

"Was that, was that to protect them." he asked.

"Of course, we know you're good inside." said Goofy.

"Yes master, we all seen how kind you can be." added Cogsworth. "After all, Belle can see the goodness inside you. But I'm afraid…"

"Belle!" the Beast exclaimed. He sighed and looked down to the ground. "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say that." Namine said.

"She would never tell another of my cruelty," he replied quickly. "She's too good."

"You see." Cogsworth whispered to the heroes. "I believe he judges himself a little too harshly."

Kairi asked, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"But…" he stated but Kairi interrupted, "No excuses. And my friends and I will be right there beside you."

The Beast sighed and looked up to Kairi. "Thank you… Kairi. And your friends?"

"I'm Xion, this is Namine and Roxas." the raven haired girl said.

With introduces finished, the heroes headed to Belle's room. They entered the room, only to find the wardrobe.

"Master, you're okay!" the wardrobe said with shocked.

"Where's Belle?" the Beast growled.

"Oh she left. Something about finding someone ion a black coat." the wardrobe replied.

"WHAT?" the Belle roared, causing the heroes to jump. "Why doesn't she do what's she told?"

The wardrobe turned from the Beast and said, "Temper, temper. Her sprit is what makes her special, you know."

"Belle may need our help. Let's hurry after her." Kairi said.

The Beast, Kairi, and the heroes headed back downstairs when they heard Belle's muffled voice… "I'm warning you, you'll be sorry!"

"Belle, where are you?" the Beast yelled.

"Beast help, I'm in the ballroom!"

Together with Kairi and her friends, the Beast entered the Ballroom to find Belle running to Ballroom's balcony. "Belle?"

"I'm alright!" she replied and upon enter the ballroom's balcony, a heartless appeared. It was ball shaped and covered in chains. The heartless dove right into the ground, the whole ballroom was covered in darkness. With Beast's claws and the key blade's skills, they defeated the heartless, but it wasn't over yet. The Heartless covered itself in back cocoon like thread. When it came out, it was its true form: Dark thorn. Dark Thorn was much powerful, giving the heroes a tough fight. The Dark thorn grabbed Kairi and throws her across the ballroom. The Beast and Kairi's friends screamed for, but Kairi grabbed a support beam and like a boomerang, struck back. The Dark Thorn turned invisible and attacked Donald and Goofy. Using Beast's limit, Twin Howl, they brought the heartless with in final shockwave blast. The heartless was destroyed and it heart flow away.

"We did it!" Kairi and the heroes cheered.

"So you have." A voice taunted to them. Xaldin appeared behind them, his hood over his head.

"Xaldin!" Beast roared and ran to the elder on all fours.

"Farewell." and disappeared into darkness. The Beast growled.

"What does he want?" he asked wondering himself that same question

"He's part of organization XIII." said Kairi. The Beast turns to Kairi. "Ever heard of the nobodies? When a strong hearted person becomes a heartless; a nobody is created. See the organization, they have control all the nobodies."

"Then that's why they're here! They were going to turn you into a heartless. That why they can get that nobody of yours and have control of it." Roxas said out loud.

"You're alright!" said a voice.

Belle came back into the ballroom and walked up to Beast.

"Belle I'm sorry… I wasn't myself…" he said and looks to Kairi and her friends for support. They nodded to Belle. "I really hope I didn't hurt you…"

Belle only smiled. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." she then pointed a finger at Beast, causing him to flinch. "But, you could have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me."

"Oh… I'm afraid we are running out of time." Lumire remarked.

"Why's that?" the sextet asked.

"Remember the rose?" Lumire replied back.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald said.

"You see; if the master learns to love and learn in return before the last petal falls…" Cogsworth replied.

"The spell will be broken." Lumire finished.

"Really you think's he's going to make it?" Kairi asked, placing a hand on her hip

"We think so!" says Mrs. Potts.

"Yup, I think you're right!" says Goofy with a smile.

"Me too." agreed Kairi.

At once, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace, Roxas' Oathkeeper, Namine's calling of the Nobodies, and Xion's Two become one appeared in their hands signaling one thing. In Beast's room, the red Rose glowed and revealed a new pathway. Together, the four opened it.

"What happened?" the Beast asked as he and Belle got closer to the heroes/

"The gate is opened!" Donald shouted.

"Do you really have to go?" Belle inquired.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Kairi says to them.

"Now no more arguing you hear?" Goofy pointed out to Belle and Beast. The two blushed at once.

"If you hear anything from Riku, Sora, the king, the heartless, nobodies, and the organization, let us know." Kairi said to Beast and Belle. The two nodded.

"Okay, see ya later!" The heroes waved with a smile to Beast, Belle, and the servants. After leaving the Ballroom, Kairi got thinking.

"Xaldin knows me, but I don't know him. I have a felling there's more to the organization than meets the eye." Kairi thought.

* * *

In a unknown world-

A boy about in his late teens was walking through an eerie place.

"Great, I haven't found a way out since I end up here. That Genesis, having to pick a fight with me."

The black haired spiky head teen saw two figures entered a large blue-grey door. One was tall with pinkish hair and the other with silver-white hair. The teen followed them; not knowing Ven was following too.

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Chapter 8. It looks like Xaldin knows Kairi and our favorite Crisis Core hero are lost in the underworld. And Lightning and Hope are heading somewhere with Ventus on their tail. Next chapter is Olympus Coliseum and Kairi's team meet Ventus. Please review.**


	9. Olypumus Coliseum

**Michael: Welcome back to Another Story. After reading through Atea's review, I decided to change the format of my stories to more novel-like. This means more descriptions of environment, characters, and battles. After this chapter, do you think I should continue on like this or not. And I'm reading novels of FFX and KH to get more of an idea. Wish me luck. This chapter contains Olympus Coliseum visit 1, Auron, Lightning, Hope, Zack, and Ventus of course. Please review.**

**Chapter 9: Olympus Coliseum**

* * *

With Beast's castle done for now, it was time to pick the next world. Two worlds were along the white path as Kairi's friends waited for their leader to pick. But Kairi was not listening. In fact, her mind wasn't in the gummy ship anymore. Kairi's thoughts were still on Xaldin's comment about knowing her and her status as one of the princess of hearts. Kairi closed her eyes and entered her mind.

_She was running, running through the streets of an unnamed world, holding the hand of another. The other was an elderly woman, wearing old fashion clothes. The sky was pitching black as the wind picked up around them. Then creatures of the dark appeared and surrounded the two, blocking their path. The elderly woman held Kairi closed to her as the creatures attack. But suddenly, the creatures were wiped out by a blue spear. Then a man with black hair tied back with a pony tail appeared in front of them. The man's eyes were closed but he walked closer to the pair, spear in hand. The elderly woman smiled and spoke wearily, "Oh thank goodness, Dilan. You must take my granddaughter to her father right away. There's not much time. This world will be blackening in darkness, just like in legends."_

_The ponytail haired man didn't respond, but held his spear at the woman. With one thrust, the spear was in embedded into the woman's heart. Kairi screamed in fear, but it wasn't her own voice, but that of a child._

* * *

Back in reality, Kairi opened her eyes to see she was back in the gummi ship with her friends. She held her head in pain from the images that played in her mind. Then Xion's voices called out to her.

"Kairi, are you there?"

Kairi snapped back to focus and looks to Xion with a false smile. Oh, sorry Xion. I was thinking. So, where do you all want to go?"

Xion and the others pointed to the world after Beast's castle. On top showed a coliseum with two golden statues crossing swords and the bottom looks like a dark cave. Kairi steered the gummi ship to Olympus Coliseum. But where they ended up wasn't the coliseum. The sextet was in some kind of underground cave. The ground was light grey with a green pool in the middle. On their right was a large river; except purple instead of rich blue. This whole place gave an eerie feeling to it.

"Are you sure this is the coliseum?" Kairi asked, not remembering this from her time in Sora's heart.

"I don't think so, and I've been to this world before." Roxas said.

"Hey, that must be the way to the coliseum." Donald pointed.

The heroes look to see a stairway to the coliseum. The red head princess smiled with embarrassment. "Oh, guess were a little off in our landing."

But before they could walk to the stairs, a woman's scream was what they heard. Turning around at once, the heroes could see a woman draped in pink-purple Greek robes was attacked by small dog-like heartless. The heartless were blue with a red dog collar around their middle. Kairi and her friends sprang into actions as the heartless scattered away, leaving the woman unharmed. The woman looked up to see Kairi holding out her hand to help her up, but she said, "Thanks, but I'm alright." The woman stood up on her feet and looks to Kairi and the party. "And who you suppose to be?" she asked, sporting a frown and arms crossed.

"I'm Kairi. And these are my friends: Donald, Xion, Roxas, Goofy, and Namine. We came to see how someone named Hercules is doing."

The woman replied in a calm manner. "You know wonder boy?"

"Wonder boy?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, because we're heroes!" piped up Donald, sticking a thumb to his chin.

"You mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said, corrected the magician in a whisper. Donald looked back to Goofy with a scowl as Namine, Roxas, Xion, and Kairi giggled a little. Even the brown haired woman laughed too. "Looks like we have a friend in common." she remarked to the party. "Name's Megara, my friends call me Meg."

So how's Herc?" Donald asked.

"Wonder boy?" she asked. "Well, he's duking it out at the coliseum every day. You know the old saying, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop any minute, he keeps on fighting. Even wonder boy has his limits. Those opponents are bad news- special deliveries from Hades himself..."

"Hades?" Donald exclaimed. Kairi was shocked by that name too.

"Right." Meg nodded. "Lord of the underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonder boy a breather. If anything happened to the kid…"

"Wow." said Xion. "Sounds like you two are more than friends."

Megara's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh… uh, I mean." She stammered on. Kairi smiled and said, "We'll go and have a chat with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

Meg looked taken aback from Kairi's offer. "You really want to do that? She asked. Kairi nodded to answer her question. Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But… let's keep this chat-with-Hades thing our little secret okay?" she pleaded to the heroes.

"Our lips are sealed." Roxas and Xion said.

"Well, go luck." Meg said, smiling to them. Kairi smiled back and the heroes entered the first area of the underworld: The entrance to the Cave of the dead. The Entrance lived up to its name. The room was large. Torches were lit all around, each with a blue flame. Steam was on the grey floor and small white wisps appeared.

* * *

"What are those?" Namine asked.

"There what's left of the departed once they come to the underworld." said a voice.

Kairi looks to see a boy, no older than her walking up to them. He had spiky black hair with bangs hanging off his face. His body was well-tone, meaning he worked out a lot. He had sky-blue eyes and a strange x shape scar on his cheek. He wore a dark blue uniform, gloves, boots and a sword like Cloud has on his back.

"Hades holds them all in his dungeon, where souls and even living people are his captives." the boy finished.

"And you are?" asked Roxas.

"Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself." The boy said.

* * *

**(Cue Zack's theme- Crisis Core/Birth by Sleep)**

* * *

"The name's Zack, Zack Fair." he said, holding his hand out to Kairi. Kairi shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi and this Donald, Xion, Roxas, Goofy, and Namine. What you doing here in the underworld?"

"Well I got myself sidetracked and ended up here after running into someone. And what brings you down here?" Zack asked the princess of heart.

"We're helping Hercules with a problem of his own. Hades is sending opponents all the time and Herc won't long if this keeps up. That's why we're going to see Hades and put a stop to this."

"Well I'll go with you. I have a score to settle with Hades too and I wouldn't want anyone else getting lost here."

"You saw others here too?" the former nobody asked.

"Yup… One was a woman with pink hair, a boy with silver hair, and Ventus was following them. Boy, Ven hasn't changed one bit."

"Ventus, you think Ven's here?" Namine said.

"Could be, but we won't know until we look. Let's go!" said Kairi and the heroes walked into the cave of the dead, with Zack following after them. (End theme) Inside they saw a hooded member of the organization running down the Cave's passage. Like the entrance, it too had blue flame torches and steam under their and white wisps forming. The group could see racks fall from the ceiling.

* * *

"The organization!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah." The keybladers agreed.

"Who?" asked Zack.

"Long story, let's hurry after him." Kairi announced and followed the hooded member through the cave. Several Heartless appeared in their path. Kairi and the others summoned their weapons at the ready. Zack steeped foreword, his sword in hand.

"Leave this to me." he said.

Zack's whole body charged with energy and with break neck speed, charged at the heartless. Zack hit the heartless with many horizontal swings, ending with a final thrust to the ground, wiping them out. Kairi and her friends stood there amaze at Zack's skills. The young solider swung his sword twice and placed it on his shoulders.

"After you." he said, showing the path to the heroes.

"Thanks, you're really good." Namine commented.

"Thanks. Now let's find that cloaked figure." said Zack and the heroes walked through the cave, going deeper into it. They made to the end where the cloaked member ran up to them. Thinking this was a sign to fight, the heroes summon their weapons to fight when the cloaked figure spoke in whiny voice," RUN, RUN AWAY!" and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Everyone had the 'Big lipped alligator moment' written on their faces, most of all was Kairi.

"Okay?" she said, confused.

"Was that a member of the organization?" Goofy asked.

"Yup, and I think I know that one." Roxas said, feeling a sweat drop going down his face.

"Let's move on." Zack said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, going now." said Namine.

* * *

When the heroes came to the entrance to the Cave of the Dead's inner chamber, they could hear voices. Kairi looked to the others and Zack for support.

"You think it's more of the organization?" Zack asked.

Kairi shrugged but summoned Destiny's Embrace. "Let's give them a surprise they'll never forget."

The heroes nodded and summoned their weapons. All together, the heroes ran into the inner chamber, but what they found wasn't the organization, but three unknown personals. The first was a woman around 21 years old. She had long light pink hair, pale aqua colored eyes and a heart shaped face. She was extreme fit, wearing a uniform comprising of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and green metallic pauldron with yellow stripes. She also had a red cape attached to her left on her back, a long black sleeve over left arm; knee high leather boosted a brown mini-skirt over high topped black shorts. A weapon, familiar to the party as a Gunblade; was in a black case behind her back along with a red case strapped to her left leg. Around her neck was a necklace with a lightning bolt pendent, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing.

The second was a young boy, a year younger than Kairi. The boy's outfit consists of a short sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green scarf over a black shirt, and black gloves with palms. He also wore deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green shoes. Kairi spotted a strange symbol covered for a second by a wristband. He had layered silver hair and green eyes that remind Kairi of Riku.

The last one was a boy who from looking at him looks just like Roxas. The boy wore a jacket that had on side light (Roxas' Twilight Town jacket) and dark (Sora's KH2 jacket) the collar of the jacket was red and pleated, similar to Roxas' jacket. Underneath the jacket, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. The boy's pants are also similar to Roxas wore, his were more balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs,. These pants had shades of grey, black, and white. He had a black and white checker board wristband around his right hand and armored versions of Roxas' shoes. Over his chest were two criss-cross straps with a silver badge in the middle.

The three were surprise to see them that they stood there confused. The Silver haired lad said, "You can put those away. We're not the enemy you were looking for. We chased him off. By the way, I'm Hope."

Kairi and the others redraw their weapons and greeted themselves. "I'm Kairi. This is Zack, Xion, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Namine."

The blond haired boy walked up to Kairi to greet her. "Oh you must be Kairi. The pleasure to meet you, I'm Ventus, but call me Ven."

Kairi smiled a little and shook Ven's hand. Kairi noticed he looks like Sora from his blue eyes. She nearly blush a little.

"And you are?" Kairi said to the pink haired woman.

"Lightning." she said coldly.

Kairi walked closer to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So what brings you down here?"

Lightning reacted by slapping Kairi's hand out her shoulder. "It doesn't concern you!"

The group gasped as Roxas was ready to attack. Hope said calmly, "Light, we're all on the same side!"

Lightning looked to Kairi, who was holding her hand defensively and sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to take it on you. Hope and I are looking for my sister Serah and her friend Snow. We got separated and we came to the underworld hoping to find them here. That's when we found Ventus here looking for his friends. What's your business here too, Kairi?"

Kairi replied calmly, "Hades is pushing Herc to his limits, so we came to ask him to lay off on him. Since we are looking for someone, let's go to Hades together."

"Fine with me." she replied coolly.

With Hope, Lightning, and Ventus in tow, the heroes entered the next room.

* * *

-Meanwhile in a unknown chamber-

Inside a skull like/rock like chamber, a blue skinned man with black roman robes, long fingers, and a blue flame for hair was sitting around a table with three guests. The first two were small and imp like. One was fat and magenta, the other skinny and teal. They were Pain and Panic; Hades loyal (but bumbling) servants. And last was Pete. The former Disney Town resident was sent by Maleficent (Who has return from her demise) to assist Hades in her army of Heartless. The God of the underworld spoke to Pete, Pain, and Panic.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez Louise." Hades grumbled, sitting in his throne.

"Ah, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them." Pete agreed. "Now what are you going to do about Hercules? He's made mince meat out of every fighter you sent him. Pretty soon the underworld will stand only!" he laughed. The large cat suggested to Hades, "Say, why don't send someone already dead and save him the trouble."

The lord of the dead was about to retort angrily, causing the three to jump. He then sat in his throne stroking his chin, saying, "Dead, dead is good. And I know just the warrior…" An evil glint appeared in his black-yellow eyes.

"Oh no, he has that look again." Pain said to Panic.

"Yeah." Panic replied.

The three looked worried as the table slowly melts into the floor.

* * *

-Back with our heroes-

The heroes were in the valley of the dead. Like the whole underworld, this gave out an eerie feeling to it. Underneath them was swirling and green, like the Underworld's entrance's little pool. Donald and Goofy were scared and holding their bodies/clapping a hand to their mouths for support.

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Zack.

The others nodded. Lightning walked on. "We can't chicken out. Let's go."

Everyone followed as they made their way to Hades' chamber.

* * *

Back in the chamber-

A new hole opened up where the table was. The hole could go down forever as Pete looked down afraid. The hole was swirling green vortex

"By the way, uh… what's down there?" Pete said scared.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon." Hades replied. "This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys."

Pete looked to Hades and saw he was serious. He gulped and said, "You don't say." He slowly back away to the wall where Pain and Panic stood frighten. "Maybe I should go."

Hades summoned two fireballs from the palms of his hands and tossed them into the vortex. The vortex let smoke and sparks as it turned red. Something rose from the vortex in front of Hades, Pete, Pain, and Panic. What came out of the vortex was not a monster, but a human. The human had ruffled black hair, a vertical scar over his left eye, his face partly hidden by his red coat. The coat was long that it reached to his shoes, covering a black body suit. One sleeve of his coat was hanging out while the other supported his other arm; helped only by his belt. When the man touched the ground, he opened his right eye, as his left could not function because of the cut. The vortex closes as Hades walked up to him.

"Let's cut to the chase." Hades began, "here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer -no strings- you'll be free as a bird." The mad had his eye on Pete and the two imps, who backed away in fear. "And all for little job; Fight Hercules… in the coliseum, to the death!"

The man however smirked. "This is my story and you're not part of it." The man summoned a sword and held it behind his back, ready for battle.

"Hades was not amused. "Did you forget who you're talking too?" he demanded. "I am the lord of the dead!"

"Heh, no wonder wants to die." he replied coolly.

When Kairi and her friends got closer to the chamber, they heard Hades roar out, "You are fired!" Hades charged at the man, who blocked the lord of the dead with his sword.

"Hades!" Donald exclaimed as they entered the chamber.

"You again?" He demanded, not only to Donald and Goofy's direction, but to Kairi who he shocked to be here. The man struck back with his sword and says, "Fight!"

"With pleasure." Lightning and Zack said as the heroes were ready to fight Hades. But as they attacked him, something was off. Not any of their attacks could connect to the god. When they stopped, Kairi felt weaker than normally.

"Something's wrong!" Donald said.

"I feel funny." Kairi groaned.

"That's right!" Hades said, "That's the thing. In the underworld; heroes are zeroes, comes with the territory."

"Great, anyone got any ideas?" Zack muttered to Kairi and Lighting. Kairi didn't have any idea to stop him, but Lighting charged at Hades with her Gunblade. The god merely grabbed the sword with one hand and pushed Lightning back, laughing. Lightning gritted her teeth and got back up to face Hades but the red coat man says, "We have to leave now!"

"But we have to talk to Hades!" Kairi said to him.

"He's right, we have to go!" Lightning said in defeat.

The heroes and the man in the red ran out of the chamber. Outside, Kairi, Goofy, Zack, and Lightning quickly closed the door.

"Is he gone?" Hope asked.

"Don't count on it." the man replied.

Kairi and Lightning looked to their right and gasped to see Hades poof besides them. "Leaving so soon?"

The heartless appeared and a barrier blocked the exit. Figures the heartless were connected to the barriers; they fought the heartless with the red coat man. Lightning and Hope showed they were great fighters, keeping the heartless at bay with Lightning's sword/rifle and Hope's Boomerang. Ven was the most interesting keyblade wielders Kairi has ever seen. Ventus held his keyblade back handed, but attacked just like Sora. One of his finishers involves spinning in the air, striking the heartless. But the man in the red coat was the superb fighter. His fast attacks and his limit with Kairi defeated the heartless and made their way back into the inner chamber. Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Goofy, and Donald were exhausted and fell to the floor. Zack, Hope, Lightning, and Ventus leaned on the way by a save point, but the man wasn't fazed, he only stood and waited.

* * *

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Kairi panted.

The man shook his head and said, "No. I'm no hero. I'm just a…" he began, but paused for a moment. "Auron"

Kairi cocked her head in confusion. "My name." he replied.

Kairi got up and introduced herself. "I'm Kairi."

"I'm Roxas"

"I'm Xion"

"Goofy"

"Namine"

"Donald"

Auron looks to the other four leaning on the stone wall. "And you four?"

"Zack"

"Lightning"

"Hope"

"Ventus"

"It seems we were destined to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Auron said.

"A guardian thanks. Besides, we need to get back to the underworld entrance." smiled Kairi and her friends headed through the passage. Auron chuckled and followed suit.

* * *

Back at Hades' chamber, the lord of the underworld sat back in his throne, thinking while Pete went on. "I've got Heartless all over the underworld now. You can leave those pipsqueaks to me. You just focus on turning Hercules into a heartless, and then he'll be all mines.

Hades flamed up, his whole body in red yellow flames. He didn't like the idea of Pete: Maleficent's lackey telling him what to do. "This is my underworld, idiot! I'll handle this myself!" he roared. The god of death snapped his finger and 20 foot three headed dog appeared by a window. "Cerberus, go!" he commanded as the three headed dog headed after the 11 heroes.

* * *

Mean while, the 11 heroes return to the valley of the dead's entrance to find the green-blue door unable to move.

"Come on, open!" grunted Roxas.

Kairi looked up to see a keyhole on the door. Knowing what to do, she summons Destiny's Embrace. Auron looked to the lock and to Kairi's weapon.

"Will it work?" he asked.

"It should." Before Kairi could unlock it, a roar was heard. Cerberus appeared from the ceiling and shocked the heroes.

"Hurry!" Auron said and went to distract the beast. Kairi pointed at the lock and a blue light came from the blade and shot at the lock. A click was heard and the door opened. Donald, Goofy, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Zack, and Hope ran into the door, leaving Kairi, Ventus, and Lightning behind. The three warriors hesitated but went to help Auron.

"Kairi wait!" Namine yelled.

"Ventus!" Zack yelled.

"Light!" yelled Hope

Kairi, Lightning, Ventus, and Auron stood ready to beat Cerberus.

* * *

(Cue Vin and Vigor (KH2 OST)

The four warriors rushed up to Cerberus to attack it. The three heads did a 360 spin and knocked the heroes back. Ventus stood for a few seconds before letting out fiery salvos form his keyblade. Lightning changed her gunblade into its rifle mode and fired at one of the Cerberus' heads. The three headed dog roared and fired fireballs from its middle head. Lighting guarded and left it in Kairi and Auron's hands. The two used their limit and attacked the dog of the underworld in midair. The limit finished with Auron and Kairi locking weapons, spinning them to create a whirlwind which stunned the beast. Kairi attacked the heads but was locked between them as the third was ready to bite her. The princess of heart evades the middle and wedges her blade into the middle head. Kairi took her keyblade from the beast mouth and with one powerful slam, defeated Cerberus.

The three headed dog staggered a little as Roxas called out, "Hurry before it's not in a daze!"

Kairi, Lightning, Auron, and Ventus ran into the doors as the doors began to close and Cerberus ran to the doors. Roxas, Xion, and Goofy, and Donald taunted the beast as it ran into the doors.

"Whoa, that was tough." muttered Ventus.

"You did really good, lightning." Kairi said to her.

"You didn't do half bad you self." Lightning added. The champagne haired woman looked to see that Auron was gone. "Where did Auron go?"

"I think he'll be fine. Right now let's go to the coliseum and meet up with Meg. We can try this again later."

As they walked to the stairs, Hope asked, "You think Hades really has Serah and Snow?"

"Knowing Hades, they're somewhere. Still, at our strength, we'll never find a way to stop him. There must be a way to get out strength back. The big question is why can't we damage Hades?" Kairi said to the party.

* * *

-In the coliseum's vestibule—

Meg sat by a familiar friend of Sora's. He had red-orange hair, black eyes, bronze Greek armor, and a small blue cape on his back. He wore brown sandals and his boy was muscular. This was Hercules, a demi-god and son of Zeus.

"Come on Wonder boy, play hooky for a day." Meg insisted the demy-god.

Hercules or 'Wonder boy' to Meg only shook his head. "Sorry Meg I would, but they came to me, they came to see a hero..."

He stood up face Meg. "Besides, what does a hero need rest for?" He flexes his arms but could because of fatigue. He waved to Meg and said, "Later."

Hercules into the arena where people began cheered for his name. On Hercules's face was a smile, but he was tired and sighed. Meg looked to her side and said, "Kairi don't let me down."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hade's Chamber—

The two Villains sat in silence discussing something. Hades spoke first. "So, let me get this straight, those brats' keys can open any lock."

"That's right." Pete replied,

The God of the underworld chuckled evilly. "Did I ever tell you about the killer Coliseum we have right in the underworld?" Pete only shook his head. "Makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddle pool."

Pete slammed his fist to the table, agreeing to the idiot. "Then that's where we're going to Herc the jerk's winning streak." He exclaimed.

"Problem, Zeus locked it tight." Hades interrupted the former Disney Town Resident, who groaned in disbelief. Pete looked to Hades who had a smile on his face. "Exactly, all we have to do is swipe of those keyblades and re-opened the underdrome."

Pete chuckled in agreement, but frowns. "Hate to tell you the truth, but those keyblades' kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And those kids are no pushovers."

Hades only laughed more. He stroked his chin saying, "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He hold out his hand and in a poof of Smoke, a statue of Meg was in her hands.

"Isn't that Meg's Statue?" Pete asked.

"That's right; this little baby controls Nutmeg's free will. Once wonder boy in not looking, we snatch her up, that'll bring the princess and her friends running."

Pete grinned some more mischievously as their plans were in motion.

* * *

Outside—

The heroes felt the warmth of the sun as they were outside the underworld and facing the coliseum. It hadn't changed one bit since Ven's journey, Donald and Goofy's journey with Sora, and Kairi remembering it from Sora's heart. Roxas and Xion couldn't forget the large gold statues with shields and crossing swords.

"Wow, this sure brings back memories?" Goofy said.

The heroes ran up to the coliseum to see the doors open to reveal a tired Hercules. He looks around to see Ventus, Zack, Donald, and Goofy.

"Zack, Donald, Ventus, Goofy!" Herc said with a smile.

"Hey Herc." said Ventus.

"Hey!" said Donald.

"Howdy there!"

"It's great to see you all again. Hey, where's Sora?" Herc asked.

"We'll explain inside. By the way I'm Kairi. This is Lightning, Hope, Roxas, Namine, and Xion." Kairi said, introducing the others.

"Good to meet you, Kairi, come on into the vestibule and we can talk."

Kairi and the party watched into the vestibule where Meg stood with Hercules.

"So Sora's missing, that's too bad, it'd like to see him. What brings you here?" The demy-god Hercules asked.

"Well, we ended up in the Underworld and ran into Meg-." Kairi was stopped half sentence when everyone (including Megara) giving the red haired a 'don't tell Hercules' look. Kairi stuttered and said, "Meg-a, trouble. Yeah, that's right, Mega trouble. We tried to teach Hades a thing or two and find Lightning's sister Serah but the underworld drained us of our strength."

"We need to handle Hades at our full power, any ideas?" Hope asked.

"Well…" Herc began. "There's this stone that guards against the Underworld curse. The Gods use when they have to go down there.

The heroes' feelings' were lift. "Can we use it?" asked Lightning.

"Sure, I'll get it for you." Hercules hopped from the pedestal. "But Hades isn't a pushover, even with the Olympus stone, and I have a match soon. You know you need, Training. Go see Phil at the Arena."

* * *

Taking Hercules' advice, they entered the Coliseum's arena where another familiar face of Sora's friends. It was a small one-foot tall man with goat legs, horns, and middle aged fat bell. This was Phil, Herc's trainer. The Goat man was setting urns on the arena, not noticing the 10 heroes.

"So, this is Herc's trainer?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah… I met him when I first came to this world. Strange, nothing's change much." Ven said, placing his hands behind his head.

"How you feeling, champ?" Phil said, not noticing any of them. "Ya gotta rest up for tomorrow's match. No one wants a worn off hero, capice? Just remember the two things I thought you; eat. Bathe. Sleep."

Now when Phil pointed it out, Goofy counted on his fingers, Ven as well, And Hope looks to Lightning with a confused look of his face. Lightning merely shrugged as Goofy, Donald, Ven, Zack, and Roxas laughed. Phil spun a 180 around and noticed the heroes. "Well, if it isn't the junior heroes?" Phil said, greeting Zack, Roxas, Ven, Donald, and Goofy.

"How ya been, Phil?" Ven stated.

"Never better, so, have you finally earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

The five look to one another as Phil pointed out, "Nope, haven't got what it takes."

"What?" the five boys said in disbelief. Phil looks to the girls and Hope. "And you are?"

"I'm Kairi; this is Xion, Namine, Lightning, and Hope. I'm a close personal friend of Sora's."

"So how's Sora anyway?" Phil asked.

"It's a long story. But…" Kairi explained to the Goat man about their encounter with Hades. Phil just laughed. "You take on Hades?"

Lightning only glared at the goat. "Look, if you want to beat him, you'll have to train hard. Got it?"

"Right!"

Kairi and other keybearers walked to the center of the arena and practiced with the pots. Time passed with Kairi left to practice. Lightning and Hope watched for awhile before talking to Namine and the others.

"So, what's Kairi fighting for?" asked Lightning.

Namine look to Lightning and said, "Kairi's friend was taken by the organization and Riku her other friend is missing too. Kairi is fighting to save them. They've done so much for her, now it's her turn to do the same."

Lighting folded her arms in understanding. Kairi redraw her keyblade when she saw the demy-god walk in. Phil left before Hercules came outside. The heroes left the stands and walked up to Hercules.

"Hey Herc, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"The Olympus stone is missing." Hercules said.

"What?" they said.

"What happen?" Zack asked.

"Someone wearing a black coat took the stone and ran into the Underworld with some white creatures."

"The organization" Kairi explained.

"Someone you know?" asked Herc.

"More than you believe. If we get the stone back, can we borrow it for awhile?" added Kairi.

"Sure. Oh, have any of you seen Meg?"

They shook their heads in their responds.

"Oh." Herc said disappointed.

"Felling under the weather?" A voice asked from behind Herc. Hercules felt a cold hand on his shoulders as Herc spun around to glare at Hades. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the whole job description... you know what I'm saying."

Lightning walked up to God of the underworld saying, "Hades, we have to talk!"

Hades smirked while seeing Lighting. "Oh, look what we have here, a big pink lightning bug. Where's that fly swatter?" he joked.

"Lightning Bug, Looking we have to talk!" Lighting spat.

Hades rolled his eyes and turn from Lightning. Everyone entered a battle position. "I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news. It seems that you're dear sweet Nutmeg." Hades says as Herc tried to punch Hades, but he poof away for him and reappeared behind him. "Went and got herself lost in the underworld"

"You mean you kidnap her!" he accused.

"Well, maybe…" he said in a causal tone. "But why get caught up in details."

Hercules whistled into the air and a white horse with large wings and a blue mane. This was Pegasus, Hercules' friend. Hercules was about to get on when Hades said, "You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against the um… the blood thirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, whom know what 'accidents' might happen."

"Yeah accidents you cause!" Hope yelled.

"Like I said; details who need them." Hades said.

"You're just a coward!" Herc yelled.

"Oh well." Hades says disappearing. "Can't all be heroes?"

Hercules sighed as Kairi placed a hand to his shoulders. "Can you handle this?" he said to Kairi.

"Of course, we're heroes!" Donald said, pointing to himself with pride.

Lighting whispered to Donald, "I thought you and your friends were junior heroes"

Donald looked to Lightning with the 'not you too' scowl on his face. Roxas looks to Hercules. "I'll stay and help Herc; you guys hurry after the organization and find Meg."

"Okay Roxas and we'll handle things until you've beaten the Hydra."

"Thanks Kairi." Hercules smiled to the red haired princess and walk to Pegasus. He patted the winged horse and said to it, "Gotta find Meg." Pegasus took flight and headed to the underworld. Kairi faced her friends.

"Right, let's go!" Kairi announced and with Roxas left to help Herc, the others headed to the underworld. Back inside the underworld's lobby, Kairi spotted Phil knocked out on the ground. Kairi and her friends rushed to help him. Kairi shook the goat awake and in Phil's dazed vision, he saw an outline of another face besides Kairi.

* * *

"Oh, my head." Phil groaned.

"What happen?" asked Kairi.

"Some weirdo came into the underworld a black coat and these white creatures just knocked me out." said Phil.

The organization and those white creatures were the nobodies." said Namine.

"Hey, Phil, what are you doing anyway?" asked Ventus.

"I was hoping to find more heroes so Hercules can take a break." Phil explained.

Kairi kneeled down to Phil. "We'll help Herc, right now we have to help Meg, all right. We may not true heroes, but it's our duty as Herc and Meg's friends to help them."

Phil chuckled. "Alright, good luck Kairi, all of you."

* * *

"Thanks." Kairi got up and looks to the others. The heroes to the large green on the left and entering deeper into the underworld, fighting the heartless and navigating the blinding fog. They ended into a third room with a slope overhead. Walking up the slope, Kairi and the heroes spotted the organization thief. When they walked closer, Lighting and Zack called out. "Stop right there!"

The organization member turned around and gasped. "You?"

The organization member pulled down the hood revealing a boy with a blond mullet with green eyes. He looked three to four years older than Kairi. "What a sec, Roxas?" he said looking to Ventus.

"Excuse me?" Ventus questioned.

"Roxas?" the mullet headed boy said bewildered. "Ah, it's not use."

"What are you talking about?" Ventus said even more confused.

"What are you doing here?" Namine said standing by for battle.

The mullet haired lad took out a card form his pocket. "Let's see now: 'If the subject fell to respond, use aggression to liberation their true disposition'… great, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this." He muttered the last words before placing it back in his pocket.

"You're bizarre…" Ven said.

The mullet boy took from his pocket a yellow medal… the Olympus stone.

"What?" said Zack.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy said dramatically.

"Now thanks just plain rude!" He holds out the stone and shot it into the air. Gold light emitted from the stone as the light glowed around him. Kairi and others summoned their weapons as the mullet haired boy summoned a sitar shaped like the symbol of the nobodies. The boy cried out, "Dance, Water, Dance!" The boy played several notes on his sitar and water like clones of boy appeared.

* * *

(Cue Blinded by Light- FFXIII OST)

* * *

Donald attacked with thunder, zapping water clones until they evaporate. Light sliced the clones with her gunblade while Zack attacking with his sword. Hope tossed his boomerang, turning the clones into Music notes. Namine, Xion, and Ven grabbed the water notes and whipped them over their heads, hitting the rest. Kairi cast fire around herself and melted10 of the clones. 25 remained as Donald casted Blizzard and froze them as Goofy spun around, shattering them. One lone clone was left, finished by Ven's sonic blade. The mullet haired nobody stood catching his breath as he groaned, "Ah, Roxas, Xion, come back to us?" the mullet haired nobody disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

Ventus redraw his keyblade and placed his hands behind his head, sporting a grin on his face. "Whoever he was, guy's a broken record."

"Weird thought, he called Ven 'Roxas'. How come?" asked Lighting.

"Roxas and Xion were once members of organization XIII but they left because they wanted answers. Knowing the organization, they'll be after them." said Namine, thumbing hair.

"I see." Lighting nodded

"Hey!" Donald picked up the fallen Olympus stone and gives it to Kairi. Kairi held it above her head and like with the mullet haired boy, light shined around. Kairi could feel the cruse gone from her body.

"Let's go, Meg needs our help!" she announced as they entered the final room; the lock. The lock was a weird room. Torches were around the room, grey dead trees also a large stone with an engraving of Meg was glowing rainbow colors. What was behind the stone was a dark pillar. Kairi held out their keyblades and shot a beam at the stone's keyhole. The stone and dark pillar disappeared, leaving an entrance to an underground pit and where Meg is.

"Meg!" Donald yelled.

"Almost there." Kairi said softly.

* * *

Kairi and her friends stepped into the glowing light. They found themselves down in the underground pit, weapons blazing. Kairi' friends stood behind her as Kairi pointed her keyblade at Hades. The God of the underworld himself had Meg tied up in darkness like ropes. Hades chuckled a little. "Now that's what I call a key, not bad for a princess of heart." He clapped his hands together and says with a smile on his face. "Gee, thanks for the help. Now have a nice day." And with that, he disappeared into smoke. Meg looks at something and gasped, "Kairi, behind you!"

The heroes turned to see Pete laughing with Hook bats. "What's wrong can't fight in the underworld? Well, boo hoo hoo!" He taunted and laughed on. Kairi and the others readied themselves for battle. "Better think again, Captain Pete."

Pete grumbled for a second and says, "Charge!" And the heartless surrounded the heroes.

The battle was simple for them; protect Meg and beat the heartless. Lighting, Zack, and Hope keep Meg safe while Kairi and the other fought the heartless and Pete. The Hook bats were easy to knock away, even using one to bash the others. Kairi attacked Pete, who countered with his punches and slammed his fists to the ground, creating shockwaves which knocked Kairi back. Kairi attacked with her keyblade and repeated the process over again. Time passed as Kairi knocked a few Hook bats back but more appeared next to Pete.

"There's too many." Kairi said.

"Let's go!" Donald replied.

Lighting used her gunblade to break Meg's bindings as Hook bats knocked into Pete. Hercules appeared with Roxas covering the rear.

"Sorry we're later." Hercules apologized.

Pete got back up but was stomped on the head by Pegasus flying in, knocking the former captain out. Hercules helped Meg on Pegasus as he says to the others, "Hurry and take Meg back to the coliseum, and I'll meet you there."

"What about you?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Hercules said, flexing his arms with pride. Kairi and the others entered back through the light, leaving Herc to battle Pete and the heartless. Back at the lock, Meg said, "Kairi, I won't leave him."

"He'll be okay." Kairi assured.

"Look even Herc has his limit; he won't last very long." Meg replied.

"Then we'll back him up."Kairi reassured.

Donald pointed at the winged horse's face. "Get Meg out of here!"

Pegasus obeyed and took flight. Back at the underground pit, Pete was accompanied by not only hook bats, but new heartless called Trick Ghost. Hercules was tired from thee battle with the Hydra that he was close to collapse. Kairi stood next to the demy-god as Herc looked down to her. The two nodded as they were ready to finish this

(Cue Rowdy Rumble—KH2 OST)

AS they were ready to fight, Namine called out, "Kai, Herc, let's get this done quick. This whole place will collapse."

"Right!" they said.

Like before, the keyblade wielders, Zack, lighting, and Hope handled the heartless where as Kairi and Hercules took on Pete. Pete throws bombs at the two warriors as Kairi was knocked back into the air. Kairi recovered as Hercules glowed.

"Kairi, over here!" he commanded.

Pete throws more bomb as Hercules holds up a gold Aura shield surround the keyblade wielder and the demy-god. Herc thrust his sword away as the barrier was gone. Kairi jumped into the air and used aerial swings with her keyblade, but Pete put up his own barrier and taunted, "You lunkhead, Pete's invincible."

Kairi had an idea. Jumping above Pete, she called out, "Hey Pete, what happens to a ball in a pinball machine?"

Kairi placed the tip on her keyblade to the barrier, lining it up with Hercules. With one swing, Pete went rolling to Hercules, who with one punch, shattered the barrier and defeated Pete. Kairi landed back to the ground with a smile on her face. "It tilts."

Pete stood up from the battle and says, "This isn't over. I beat you mugs next time." Pete took off and it was time for them to leave to leave too. When they left the pit, Hades appeared. Hades was happy. He didn't care that Kairi and Hercules saved Meg; his big plan was all coming together.

"Could this day get any better?"

* * *

Back at the underworld entrance, the heroes panted in relief of saving Meg and stopping Pete. And just when you think the trouble was over, Hades appeared behind them.

"Well if it isn't the hero wash out. You really blew now."

Kairi, Herc, and the others turned to see Hades. Kairi retorted, saying, "Nobody likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Can it, Princess." Hades said coolly.

"Then let me." Herc walked in front of Kairi and says, "Nobody likes a sore loser, Hades."

Hades looked away and replied, "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Btw, you should have finished that Hydra that you've negated to finish off earlier; things are FALLLING apart up there, champ."

"What?" everyone yelled.

Hades disappeared calling out, "Hate to run, but I have another diversion to attended" as Hercules had a hurt look on his face. Entering back to the coliseum, Phil, Meg, and the heroes saw the coliseum destroyed and the Hydra alive. Everything, even the leader boards was knocked around and destroyed. The only one who was most hurt was Hercules.

* * *

"I failed." he said

"It's not your fault." Meg said.

"I've let everyone down. I blow it, Hades was right; I'm just a wash-out." he cried out, slamming his fist to the ground.

"Champ…" Phil said at once.

"Wonder boy…" Meg said softly.

Hercules was ready to give up, ready to not call himself a hero, when someone spoke up from the party, "No!"

Everyone look to see Lighting clutch her fists in anger and stares at the demy-god, her aqua-colored eyes piercing Herc's heart. "Don't let Hades win. You just can't! You made a mistake, all heroes do. Don't give up because of this. Hercules, don't you want to be a hero, to join you father once more, than proof it and never let a scumbag like Hades get to you!"

Those words sank deep as Hercules stood up, ready to fight. For the first time since Kairi as met her, she saw a smile on Lighting's face. Everyone, even Meg, Phil, and Pegasus were ready to fight. The Hydra roared, meaning it was time to end this.

The Hydra swept its tail on the ground, causing everyone to fly into the air. Kairi, Zack, Lightning, and the other sword users attack the heads midair before coming back to the ground. The Hydra lowered its head as blue flames appeared. Hope stopped to throw his boomerang, Donald to cast thunder, and Goofy to bash with his shield. Ven throws his keyblade and it went around in a circle, before returning to his hands. Lighting changed her gun to a rifle and shot at the Hydra's head as the beast was stone still.

"Kairi!" Herc called out.

Kairi ran to Hercules as the demy-god Took Kairi by her hand and with one spin (keyblade and all) cuts the Hydra's head off. The neck of the Hydra sunk into the ground as three more heads popped up from the ground.

"Hey Kairi, get up on the Hydra's back!" Phil called out.

Kairi took Phil's advice and jumped onto the Hydra's back. Suddenly, Phil throws an urn at Kairi as the princess slams the urn into the beast's back. The three heads were knocked as Kairi ordered. "Donald, Ventus, Goofy, Hope, take the head on the right. Lightning, Namine, Zack, Xion, Roxas, take the one on the left. Hercules, we'll take the middle."

Everyone obeyed and took on the head they were commanded to kill. Hope's side vanquishes the right, Roxas' side vanquished the left as Kairi and Hercules vanquished the middle. But the battle was not over. The neck of the Hydra rose from the ground, revealing the beast with seven heads! The seven heads slammed to the ground, creating shockwaves sending everyone except Lightning and Kairi. Just then, Pegasus swooped down and saved the two girls as they rode the winged horse to the heads. As Pegasus got them closer to each head, they swung their blades at each head. As the seventh draw near, Kairi jumped to attack it but was swallowed by the Hydra. Lighting gasped and scream for Kairi's name. Everyone screamed too, believing that their friend was gone for good. Then the most incredible thing happened. The Hydra's started to glow as a huge fireball was launched from the stomach. The Hydra killed over and died. It could grow its heads back, but not its body. Kairi appeared from the blast, wiping herself off the blood and stomach juices. Her loyal friends all ran to hug their friend, happy to see her alive.

* * *

With the Hydra cleaned out, Hercules picked up a piece of the coliseum and looks to his friends, "It may take time, but this place will be good as new."

"That's a shame; there won't be any games for awhile." Goofy noted.

"It'll be alright. Like Meg said, I need a break. I still have awhile to become a true hero, but I must remember to never give up." Hercules said.

"That's the Herc we know." Zack said with a smile on his face.

"And another thing, Lightning, thanks" Hercules added.

"You're welcome, Hercules." Lightning said; that smile from before back again.

"Don't worry about Wonder boy, I'll look after him. Kairi… Lightning… Hope… Zack… Xion… Donald… Namine… Roxas… Goofy… I own you big time."

"Don't mention it; just give us a word if Hades and the heartless started acting up."

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" Zack said.

"When did you ten turn heroes?" she asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time." Kairi replied.

"Phil…" Donald said.

"Oh, come back real soon. have some serious training to do." Phil said.

* * *

Before they could go, Kairi handed back the Olympus stone to Herc, which revealed the new gate for them to open. Using their keyblades, they opened it like before. As they walked away, Kairi spoke with Ventus, Zack, Lightning, and Hope.

"Ven, you're up to find Terra and Aqua, it's my job to help you three." Kairi explained.

"I'm game to help. You're really good Kairi, that fire spell was impressive."

"The weird part was, I don't know where I learned that" Kairi said, scratching her head.

"Hard to say, your magic reminds me of Aqua and she was a pro. Kairi, do you know a girl named Aerith?" Zack added.

"Yes." she replied.

"Tell her Zack is still going to be a hero." Zack said as he began doing squats.

"Will do." She said and looks to Lightning and Hope. "Going to keep looking around for Serah and Snow?"

"Yup and we'll help Herc rebuild this place," said Hope.

Lightning walked closer to Kairi. "You and I are very alike. We fight for the ones we call our family. Let's both do our best to bring them home." Lightning held out a hand and Kairi shakes it. With everything, Kairi, her team, and Ventus took off to find Terra, Aqua, Sora, and Riku.

* * *

**Michael: End longest chapter I ever written. Wow. So Zack is alive and still wants to be a hero, Light and Hope are still looking for Serah and Snow and Hercules is not an emo. If you ever read Pokémon: Keyblade Masters, I got the idea there. It's a great Fanfic and I recommended it. Kairi getting eaten was from the movie Hercules and that spell she used, write in the reviews box on what that spell was. Now next is Land of Dragons and It'll be longer because of it being close to the movie. Please review. And for how bad the fights may be**


	10. Land of Dragons

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story. So I'll turning this into a novel, so if anyone hasn't played this game, or BBS, it'll be confusing. Now I'm not sure where in Olympus Coliseum it sets from the movie, but it must be between the movie but told differently, like Meg being on Hercules' side. And yes that was Mega Flare and in a closed space it made a huge hole in the Hydra. You'll learn how Ventus woke up without Sora soon enough. This chapter contains the quick trip back to Hollow Bastion and Land of Dragons. No 100 Acre Wood (world visit) but Never Land will take its place. This will contain elements of the movie even days (A few days none the least) will pass. Mulan's cricket Crick-ee will be added and anyone else that is in the middle of the movie will be there too. Roxas leads mostly in this world, but you'll find out why. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Land of Dragons**

* * *

With Olympus Coliseum done and Ventus found, they return to the Gummy ship. Ventus got the gist of what has happened since he has woken up months ago. Ven was asleep for 11 years but to his surroundings, it felt like a day since he fought with Terra and Aqua. After they got acquainted, they decided to go to the next world, but something happened that will put our heroes off course.

"Hey, why's the ship's moving on its own?" Kairi questioned.

"Hey, it's headed to Hollow Bastion." Goofy pointed out.

"Why we're going back to Hollow Bastion" Ventus asked.

"Dunno, but we'll see." Kairi replied.

The gummy ship steered its way back to hollow Bastion as Kairi and her friends disembarked at the borough, walking to Merlin's house.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" said Namine.

They stood in front of Merlin's house where the door was wide opened and several soldier heartless coming out of the house before disappearing.

"Let's look inside." Kairi said.

Kairi and the others entered the house to find book scattered on the floor and Merlin on the floor too. Merlin got up, dust himself off and says calmly, "Well now, took your time did you?"

"Oh, we're you the one who summoned us?" Goofy asked.

"Yes but it seems that I used too much power in doing so and those internal heartless." Merlin muttered.

"So what's up?" said Ventus.

Merlin looked to Ventus and smiled. "Ah Ventus my good lad, it great to see your safe and sound. Well this matter involves you as well Ven. I stumble upon this in the Zero distinct." The old wizard hold out his hand and in a poof of white smoke, a simple book was in his hand. The book was brown with a white front cover. On the front was a picture of Sora (in his kh1 attire) holding hands with two stuffed animals followed by a third. It was a yellow bear with a red shirt, a tiger with orange fur and black stripes and a small pink piglet. These were Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet and this book was the 100 acre Wood.

"Pooh's storybook!" Kairi exclaimed, recognizing it from her time in Sora's heart. Ventus remembered it too from his travels.

"Why yes it is. Sora was a friend to Winnie the Pooh, that's why I summoned you. When I did, I was attacked by the heartless, course I fend them off with some powerful magic, but I feared the book might be damaged, so I…" Merlin paused for a second and remembered something. "Oh, Leon should here this too. I'll be right back." The old wizard disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kairi faced her friends and said, "Is it okay if I take a nap? I'm still shaken up from the whole eaten by Hydra thing. Plus I haven't had a break since." Kairi asked them.

"Sure, we'll be outside, sleep tight princess." Ven said but froze when he said that.

"Hey Ven, how'd you know Kai was a princess? We didn't tell you that." Roxas asked the wind knight.

Ven scratch his head in confusion. "I had no idea, but you mention Sora right?" he asked.

"Yes." they replied.

"I must know him somewhere." Ven said.

"How, Sora knew me and Riku, but we grew up on the island. But how'd you know him, you're only fifteen." Kairi wondered.

Ven folded his arms and thought to himself of what happened 11 years ago. Ven lost his heart but now it was back. He knows Sora, but doesn't know how. All these pieces all connect to Sora, but Ven won't get his answers until he helps his new friends find their friends. The wind knight says to the party, "I'll think more about it. Anyway, sleep tight."

Ven and the others left the house as Kairi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Flashback—

* * *

A much younger Kairi was still in a room all alone staring into out a window into the sky.

Two young boys walked in to see the new islander staring lifelessly out the window.

"Is that the new girl?" the first boy asked. He has brunette hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt with red shorts. He also wore yellow sandals.

"I'll go talk to her." The second boy said. He walked up to Kairi and greeted her. "I'm Riku, what's your name?"

Kairi said softly, "Kairi."

"Oh, you can talk. That's a relief. Sora, come here!" Riku yelled. Sora ran up excited and says, "Hi, I'm Sora."

"Riku… Sora." she said, sporting a small smile.

"So where you from, Are you from the outside world?" asked Riku.

Kairi sat there in silence. She pulled her hair back and said, "I don't remember how I got here or where I'm from. I'm sorry."

Riku smiled and helped the red haired girl onto her feet. "Don't worry; you'll get your memory back, no need to worry. And until then, Sora and I got your back."

Kairi's face brightens with a smile. "Thank you."

The two boys led Kairi from her seat to the door in front of her. "Come on, we'll show you the islands, you're going to love it here!" Sora said.

* * *

End flashback-

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to see she was still in Merlin's house, sleeping on the bed. She sat up from the bed, picked up the book from the ground and looked around. Her friends were still outside waiting for her. Then suddenly, Donald called out, "Kairi wake up!"

"Donald?" she asked.

Kairi placed the book in her bag around her waist and ran outside to assist her friends. Outside the house, Shadow and Soldier heartless were in front of the heroes as Kairi came in the middle of them, keyblade in hand.

"Did you get the book, Kairi?" Goofy asked.

Kairi nodded as the heroes attacked the heartless. Kairi was about to enter Valor form but something else appeared in its place. The clothes Kairi wore was clear white, the symbol on her shorts was a white flame. Kairi's keyblade glowed white as the red haired princess attacked in blinding speed. With the last strike from the keyblade, the heartless were wiped out. Kairi reverted back to her normal appearance as her party returned around her.

"Kairi, what'd you do?" Donald said.

"I dunno, but I feel strange warmth in my heart." Kairi responded, placing a hand to her heart.

"It must be a side effect of the drives; you must be getting stronger that you activated it. Your heart is full of light; that must be what your light is." Namine explained.

She folded her arms. "I see. At least the book is safe." Kairi took the book from for bag and showed it to the others. They returned back inside the house and waited for Merlin. The Wizard in question returned to see the party safe and sound.

"Oh, I see everything's alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yup. Pooh's book is fine." Kairi replied.

"That's good to hear. This is one of the world's most cherishes treasures. I was going to tell Leon about this, but let's keep this our little secret."

"We will." They said together.

"Now then, this book isn't the only thing that's cherished. Kairi, this is for you."

Merlin gives Kairi a charm with a baseball bat on it. Kairi gripped the charm in the palm of her hands and looks back to Merlin. "What's this?"

"Just simply concentrate with all your heart, and an ally with come to aid you in times of need."

"Like Simba and Mushu the last time we were here?" Goofy asked

"Yes." Merlin replied

"Thanks Merlin. We have a lot of ground to cover to find our friends and we'll need all the help we can get."

With their new summon (known as Chicken Little) in hand; the party enters their third world: The Land of Dragons

* * *

Meanwhile in the world's bamboo grooves, two figures were talking. One was a solider with a black hair tied behind his head, green-black armor, and grey pants. The second figure was a huge shadow shaped like a lizard. The two were viewing from the bamboo a burning village where a man with grayish skin, thick, blacks eyebrows, and a black Fu Manchu mustache. His eyes peculiar colors; the irises are an eerie orange color and his sclera are black. The top of his head is bald, but the hair on the back of his head is quite long and black. He often wears a black hood with grey fur lining and what seem to be two raccoon tails dangling in the front. He wears grey pants and black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front. He also wears a coat that is pale yellow on the left side and the front and black on the right side. It has tattered, brown lining and is kept closed by a brown belt. He wears a single black glove on his left hand; presumably for the same reasons falconers use them. A single Falcon circled around the ruined village, the shadowy figure spoke to the solider.

"See that Mulan, that's Shan-yu; leader of the Hun army. Come on girl, this is your big chance. I can see it now; 'Fa Mulan beats public enemy number one!' You're gonna be famous, I'm talking A list!"

The solider (known by the shadow as Mulan) spoke to the shadow with a feminine voice. "Mushu, I'm not sure. I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa Family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered."

The lizard shaped shadow replied back with, "Ah you're just scared, admit it!"

"Aren't you?" The soldier asked.

Back to Kairi's group-

Kairi and her friends entered the bamboo grooves to find a soldier talking to an oddly shaped shadow. Kairi looked to her friends and whispered to them.

"What do you think it could be?" she asked quietly.

"A heartless?" The court magician asked out loud.

"Let's get the jump on them." Roxas said to the others.

Roxas, Donald, and Ven ran off as Kairi and Goofy yelled back, "Um, maybe we should look before we leap!"

The soldier and the shadow creature look to see Roxas, Ven, and Donald charging at them. The black shadow disappeared to reveal a small red and yellow dragon, which jumped frantically into the soldier's arms for safety. Kairi, Goofy, Namine, and Xion followed behind their friends. Goofy noticed the dragon in the soldier's arms and said to the party, "Is that Mushu?"

The dragon (Known by the Royal Knight Captain as Mushu) popped up from soldier's back and retorted to the party, "That's right; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram, before I get my Dragon dander up!"

Kairi noticed the dragon too and remember the time Sora had his summon gem. Kairi piped up, "You're one of the Sora's friends, Mushu right, Great to see you!"

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I won't be seeing you, or else you're... you're..." Mushu stopped mid sentence when he noticed Donald and Goofy (Who either smiled or folded their arms). "Donald, Goofy!" He added amazed.

"You know them?" The soldier asked.

"Know them." The dragon said as he jumped from the soldier's arms and walked up to Kairi's party. "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm almighty dragon! Right?" he added, not noticing he was now leaning on Kairi's leg. The red headed princess moved her leg from Mushu, who toppled over. "Something likes that from what I believe."

Mushu noticed Kairi, Ven, Namine, Roxas, and Xion and asked, "Aren't you one of Sora's friends?"

"Mostly. I'm Kairi; this is Ven, Xion, Roxas, and Namine." Kairi replied.

"Nice to meet you. Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." The dragon said.

Kairi turned her gaze from the dragon to the soldier still on the ground. "And you are?"

"I'm Mulan... err, I mean uh." The soldier stuttered and spoke in a feminine voice, then switch to a gruff voice.

"Ping." Mushu pointed out.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked bewildered.

"Ping, just Ping, I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Ping said.

"You know Mushu?" Kairi asked.

"Mushu is one of my Family's guardians." Ping explained.

"We didn't know Sora was barrowing somebody as important as a family guardian?" Goofy said.

Mushu got up from the ground and hopped on Ping's shoulders. "Yeah, that's right. And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here." Ping only smiled weakly and awkwardly. "And guess what kiddies, its pay back."

"Mushu." The soldier scolds softly.

"Ah, they don't mind, isn't that right?" Mushu said.

Kairi merely shrugged. "Hmm, sounds fair."

"See, Ping here was just going to join the imperial army." Mushu said and crossed over to the right of Ping's shoulders. "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training Camp."

Ping spoke again. "Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you."

"What do you mean by 'fit in'?" Roxas asked.

Mushu started to shudder something. "Well, um, uh, don't... don't worry about that."

Kairi noticed something odd with Ping, but Goofy was the first to point it out. "You're pretending to be a boy, aren't you?"

Donald and Roxas' eyes were bug-eye and shocked as Roxas stammered, "You're a girl?"

The soldier (who was really a girl) giggled and says, "You didn't notice?"

Donald and Roxas only shook their heads. Mulan looked to Mushu and spoke again in her real voice. "I think it's working,"

Suddenly, a small blue cricket hopped from Mulan's hair and chirped to Mushu, "Are you're sure this will work, 'Oh mighty Mushu'?"

"Trust me, it'll work. Besides, those two look like they could fall for anything." Mushu said as three (plus the Cricket, Crik-ee) headed to the training camp, as Roxas yelled back, "We're right here!"

"Hey!" Donald said angrily.

As Donald and Roxas followed Mulan and Mushu, Ven placed a hand on Kairi's shoulders and asked, "How'd you know Ping was a girl?"

Kairi smiled. "It wasn't easy to notice. How did you?" Kairi asked.

As they followed behind their friends, Ven replied with, "Four years with Aqua has taught me to see the difference to a boy and girl."

The heroes entered the encampment, where many rows of tents were in the area with much bigger ones in the front. Many soldiers (Ones with black armor and red cloths around their chest plates) were standing in line as the boys walked up to said line. Mulan, Kairi, and the girls were already far behind as Mushu popped from inside Mulan's armor.

"Remember girl, manly."

Mulan straighten up and walked a very awkward manner. Kairi sighed as she tapped Mulan on her shoulder.

"Try walking with one foot in front of the other. It will make it much easier."

Mulan put her legs together and walked like a real soldier. She smiled and said to Kairi, "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, we got your back." Kairi smiled back. The two stopped on the spot as chaos was starting. Roxas and Donald were in a fight with two soldiers. One was short and wore red and black armor and another was skinny and wore yellow and black armor. Goofy, Xion, Namine, and Ventus just watch their four friends fight and beat each other up.

Mulan asked with a plea in her voice (Her non-masculine voice), "Please!"

Donald and Roxas stopped their assault with the two soldiers (Yao and Ling respectably), who like the two boys, look straight to Mulan.

"Please?" Ling mocked.

"What a Girl." Yao said.

"Um, I mean, knock it off." Mulan said, switching to her manly voice.

"Knock what off?" Yao said.

"You punched me!" Roxas said.

"Cutting in line." added Donald.

"What a shrimp!" Ling said to Donald.

Mushu popped up from Ping's armor and retorted at Ling. "Who you calling' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mulan hastily stuffed back into her armor. She responded with, "L-let's get back in line, okay?"

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Roxas groaned.

"Wants some more?" Yao said to the former nobody, who flinched.

"Soldiers, back in line!" a male's voice called out. Kairi and her friends spotted a man walking up to the soldiers. The man was a muscular build and is protected by Chinese armor. The armor is predominantly black, as are his shoes, legs guards, and gauntlets. Shang wears a white shirt and grey pants under the armor, the former of which reaches his knees. His armor seems to leave his elbows and most of his thighs exposed. His jet-black hair is tied back into a topknot with red cloth and he wears a billowing red cape. The man was followed by a much older skinnier man with blue robes and a thin black beard.

"The captain!" Ling whispered.

The boys of Kairi's team (Ven, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy), Ling, Yao, a much larger soldier (Chien Po), and several soldiers return to line as the black haired man got closer to them. The captain (known as Li Shang) eyed the soldiers as he walked by. Suddenly, the heartless appeared, shocking the soldiers. Ven, the boys, Kairi, the girls, and Ping stood ready to fight.

"What are they?" Ping asked bewildered.

"Heartless." Roxas responded.

"Oh yeah?" Yao said with confidence.

He and the other two were ready to fight. Ven looks to Ping and says, "Ping, I hope you're ready."

Together with Ping on their sides, the heroes all fought the heartless with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Ping had it rough to fight the heartless, but Roxas and Ventus back him up. Kairi, Namine, and Xion didn't worry about the other soldiers noticing them fight, but continued on the battle. Several shadows were left, but were wiped out by Donald, Goofy, and Roxas. The heroes and Ping redraw their weapons and walked to Captain Li Shang. Ping stood on Kairi's right and the others stood on her left.

"You four, what are your names?" Shang asked.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven."

"Donald Duck."

"Roxas."

"Goofy."

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging." Shang said.

"I'm the son of Fa Zhou-" Ping was about to say, but Shang interrupted with, "You should return home."

"B-but... That'll dishonor my family." Ping stammered.

"You rather dishonor my troop?" he asked.

Kairi and the party looked to see Ping standing in a way to fight Shang. "Don't make me-"

Roxas hectically said, "If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time."

"Hmm." Shang pondered on what Roxas requested.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together." Ven added.

"You want to be tested?" Shang said. The four boys and Ping all nodded. "There have been sighting of those creatures at the mountain pass, see if you can handle it?"

"We'll smash them!" Donald said with confidence.

"I seriously doubt that." Shang said at once.

After receiving their missions from Shang, the group went behind one of the tent to discuss something.

"Hey Kai, are you sure about me leading in this world?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Kairi said as she placed a hand to her hair. "It'll be too suspicious if I and the girls fight the heartless around here. Besides, we're here to help Ping right?"

"Right." the boys agreed.

"So we'll stick around here until you come back. Okay?" Kairi said.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, okay?" Roxas replied as Kairi nodded. Roxas, the boys, and Ping headed off to complete their missions as Kairi, Namine, and Xion setup their tent. A few minutes later, Captain Li Shang noticed the three girls setting up and walked over to them.

"You must be the girls who were with the others. I'm Li Shang, and you are?"

Kairi turned around and shook Shang's hand. "Nice to meet you. Name's Kairi, these are my friends Namine and Xion."

"I'm surprise to find girls traveling with them." Shang admitted.

"We're traveling with Roxas and the others to look for my friends. Sure it looks like we're in the middle of a war zone, but you have to make sacrifices for the ones you care about."

"Brave words for someone so young. Well, I'm sure my soldiers would keep you safe. It's really dangerous in china." Shang said.

"Shun-yu, right?" Kairi asked.

"So you've heard." Shang replied in awe.

Kairi placed her hands behind her head, "Just heard it through the Bamboo." And by Bamboo, she meant Mushu and Mulan giving them the details.

"Well, I should get going and organize the troops. It was a pleasure to meet you." Shang bowed his head and left.

"Hey Kai, what do you think of Shang and Ping?" Namine asked.

Kairi faced her two female companions and said, "I sense they both have strong hearts, that's what I think."

"Well, let's not stand around all day. We have camp to set." said Xion.

"Right." the two girls said at once.

While the girls finished setting up camp, the boys and Ping completed their missions and earning not only respect from Shang, but also Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao. That night, Mulan (out of her disguise as Ping) was getting ready to take a dip in the lake. Mushu (and even Kairi) were protesting.

"Wait, wait-wait, what if somebody sees you?" Mushu said.

From behind a bush Mulan replied with, "Just because I have to look like a man, doesn't mean I have to smell like one."

"I agree with Mushu, It's just too dangerous for you to be out of your disguise."

Mulan entered the lake, splashing the two. She raised her head from the water, feeling relaxed.

"Okay, off the water before you get all pruny" Mushu lathered, holding a towel for Mulan.

"Mushu, Kairi, if you're so worried, go and stand watch."

Mushu and Kairi turned as the red dragon said, "Alright." the red dragon then put on a high pitch voice and said, "'Stand watch Mushu as I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits." he then looked to Kairi. "No offense."

"Not taken." she said, not feeling diss about being a girl like Mulan. Crick-ee appeared on Kairi's shoulders. "Hygiene, it's more important than a cover." she said to the cricket. Crik-ee chirped happily at Kairi's little joke.

Just then several white blurs passed the two as they spotted Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling entering the water. Both Mushu and Kairi were panic-stricken.

"Oh boy, there are plenty of things they'll BOUND to notice." Kairi said.

As things were getting close for comfort for Mulan, Kairi noticed Mushu was gone. A few minutes later, Kairi heard the sound of Ling and the boys freaking out as Mulan appeared on the side of her horse, now decked in a towel.

"That was close." Mulan said embarrassed.

Mushu finally turned up with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Kairi could guess he bite Ling, which cause them to flip out. "No, it was vile!" he said, brush his teeth in disgust. He then pointed his brush at Mulan. "You owe me big time."

"I never want to see to another naked man ever again." Mulan noted as every member of the army ran right pass the trio and Crik-ee, in their birthday suits. Kairi face palm in embarrassment as Mulan look to Mushu.

"Don't look at me; I'm not biting anymore butts." Mushu replied,

Mulan (Now back as Ping), Mushu, and Kairi decided to return to the campsite, where the others were waiting for them. They passed by one of the larger tents where Chi Fu was talking with Shang.

"You think you're troops are ready to fight? You know the danger of those creatures with Shan-yu." Chi Fu's voice said.

"They've completed their training." Shang said to the old adviser.

"Those 'boys' aren't fit for soldiers just as you aren't fit as captain." said Chi Fu. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." he finished, leaving a disgruntled Shang in his place. The trio overheard the whole thing as Shang walked out.

Ping said in his gruff voice, "hey, you hold him down and I'll punch!"

Shang didn't respond to Ping's cocky sentence as he walked away. Ping then said, "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain."

Shang walked away with a sadden look on his face as Mushu eyed Mulan suspiciously. "I saw that."

"What?" Mulan said.

"You like him, don't you?" Mushu said slyly.

"No!" Mulan retorted.

"Yeah alright, GO TO YOUR TENT!" He ordered as Mulan walked away. Mushu looked to Kairi.

"This stinks; we can't just let his words stop us and Mulan. If only we had the general's permission, we could leave and help."

Mushu began to ponder something. He then had an idea.

"Kairi, head back to the others." Mushu said.

"You got an idea?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see. Come on, Crik-ee." he grabs the blue cricket and goes into a tent. Kairi shrugged and returned to her friends' tent where they waited for her.

"Hey Kai, is Ping alright?" asked Roxas.

"Fine as ever. We got a snag, but Mushu is taking care of It." she explains before she sat at her spot on the floor.

"Well, we got to make sure everything goes well so Ping can bring honor back to his family." Donald said.

"Donald's right, we got to help Ping the best we can." Goofy said.

"Sounds like a place to me." Ven said, relaxing as well.

An hour later, Mushu finally turned up. The heroes could spot an ingenious grin on his face.

"So, did you take care of it?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, pack your bags kids, we're moving out!" Mushu said.

"Alright!" they cheered

* * *

The next day-

* * *

The imperial troops were walking along the mountain trail, where they would meet the General and his troops at the village. Kairi, Namine, and Xion were relaxing in the carriage as Donald, Goofy, Ven, Roxas, and Ping were walking with the troops. The Army was marching along, singing a song.

* * *

_(Cue a girl worth fighting for-Mulan)_

* * *

_Troops: For a long time we have marched off to battle!_

_Yao (tired tone): In a thundering herd, we'll feel a lot like cattle._

Ven and Roxas look to Donald and Goofy, who shrugged in confusion.

_Troop: Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!_

_Ling (chimes in): Hey, thinks of instead a girl worth fighting for!_

The boys and Ping look to him with a stun look on their faces.

_Boys/Ping: Huh?_

_Ling: That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for! I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!_

_Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!_

_Chien Po: I couldn't care about what she wears and what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, Pork, and Chicken!_

_Ling/Chien Po/Yao: Mmm!_

Roxas, Ven, Donald, and Goofy felt hungry hearing it. Over where Kairi, Namine, Xion, and also Mushu and Crik-ee were, Kairi had fits of giggles from what they said. As they crossed the riverbank, Yao spoke to Ping and Roxas.

_Yao: Bet the local girls thought you two quite the charmers?_

Ping looked confused as Roxas looked to Namine in the carriage. He then blushed. As they left the riverbank, Yao spoke next, his armor full of water; simulating muscles.

_Ling: And I bet the ladies love a man in armor._

_Troops: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war._

_Ling: What do we want?_

_Troops: A girl worth fighting for!_

_Yao: My girl will think I have no faults._

_Chien Po: And I'm a major find._

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po all stood next to Ping, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Ven.

_Ping: Uh, how about a girl whose got a brain, who always speaks her mind?_

_The boys (except Roxas, Ven, Donald, and Goofy): Nah!_

_Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!_

_Yao (to Donald and Goofy): He thinks he's such a lady killer, Ha!_

_Chi Fu: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other._

_Yao (To Ping, Ven, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy (Who smiled): yet the only girl who loves him is his mother._

Chi Fu had a dark glare on his face from Yao's words.

_Troops: But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door._

_Ling: What'd we want?_

_Troops: A girl worth fighting for!_

_Ven/Roxas/Ling: Wish that I had_

_Troops: A girl worth fighting for!_

_-Ping whistles-_

_Troops: A girl worth fighting-_

* * *

But what the troops, Ping, Ven, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Xion, Donald, and Goofy saw was devastating; the whole village was completely destroyed. The snow covered ground was stained with blood, and armor from the imperial army was scattered all around. Kairi clapped her hands to her mouth when she walked around; Chien Po appeared to Shang with a helmet belonging to one person: The General. Shang felt heartbroken, so did Kairi. She has never seen this much death and carnage in her life. The red head girl thought back to her grandmother and her death by Dilan's hands. Kairi's eyes were fixated on Ping, who walked up to Shang and said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry."

Shang walked away as Kairi and the others came closer to Ping.

"We've should have been here. We could have stop this." said Namine.

"And get massacred without a plan, I don't think so. But we know the Hun army is close. Kai, do you feel anything?" said Roxas.

Kairi folded her arms and pondered for a bit. "I feel a faint darkness in the summit. I bet Shan-Yu is up there." she looks to Roxas, who had his hand holding a bloody helmet. "You want to head up to the summit?"

"Yes." said Roxas emotionlessly, hoping to leave this horrible sight. As they were about to leave for the summit, Kairi spotted Ping placing a doll by a sword and helmet. Ping came up to Roxas and the others and follows them up to the summit. As they walk up the mountain, the air felt much colder as they made to the summit. It was quiet up here…. too quiet. Kairi and Roxas heard an odd buzzing noise from the top of the summit.

"I hear something." said Kairi, standing ready to fight.

The others followed suit as they saw who was up there. Shan-yu was on top of the summit, accompanied by Hun soldiers and two types of Heartless; small buzzard-like heartless called Rapid Thrusters and Tower-like heartless called Bolt Towers. The heroes and Ping took out their weapons as Shan-yu shouted, "Attack!" and the army of Hun soldiers and Heartless slowly made their assault on the heroes.

While their friends handled the Hun Army, Kairi and Roxas fought the Rapid Thrusters and Bolt Towers. The Rapid Thrusters surrounded Kairi and spun around to attack her, but Kairi spun in place circling half a dozen of the buzzard heartless catching them in the wind around her. Kairi sprang up into the air, hitting them with her keyblade spinning around her. The Rapid Thrusters scattered and headed to Roxas who activated his Limit Break to scatter the Rapid thrusters all around the summit as Kairi handled the Bolt Towers. As Kairi fought the Bolt Towers, one of the towers heartless caught Kairi in a beam. Kairi escaped the beam and sending it back at the Bolt Tower, scattering the Heartless and most of the Hun Army by a laser's blast. Kairi landed back on the snowy ground panting as the group looked back at the top of the summit to see Shun Yu speeding his way to the party. Kairi gasped as she heard someone coming up behind them. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po appeared holding cannon over Yao's head.

"Stand back!" said Yao.

"We'll handle it!" said Ling.

Yao placed the rocket on the snowy ground, lining it up at Shun-yu. Ping looks to Shan-yu and the mountain and had an idea. With a quick, "Sorry!" she knocked Yao down and grabbed the cannon away from Yao and pointing it at the mountain over the summit. But Ping and Mushu looked frantically around form something to light the cannon, but there was nothing to light the match except… a fire breathing dragon. Mushu began to look shocked as Ping reached out for him. The red dragon tried to run away, but Ping grabbed on Mushu so he spit fire and light the match. Once the cannon were lit, Ping hopped from Ping's hands and latched onto the cannon as it shot straight into the air.

As the rocket was to collide with the mountain, Mushu faint cry was "You're going the wrong way!" and the missile hit the mountain, exploding on impact. Snow began to crumble down the mountain, just as Ping intended.

"Yes!" Ping said triumphantly.

"Captain?" said Roxas.

Ping and the others turned to see Captain Li Shang and several soldiers walking up to the summit. Ping screamed, "Look out!"

The snow on the mountain exploded, over taking Shun-Yu and his army. Ping grabbed Shang and hurried him and the Imperial leader off the summit. Kairi and the others followed suit as the avalanche took Shan-Yu's body and the army off the summit. When the avalanche was over, Ping and Shang were panting to catch their breath as Shang said, "Thanks Ping."

"Uhh, it's nothing." Ping said gruffly.

The two stood up and faced each other. "I should not have doubted you." He said to him. "For now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you captain." Ping said proudly.

Finally, Mushu popped up from the snow and walked holding his head, shaking the snow from his scaly body. Mushu didn't notice he was walking blindly to Ping and Shang.

"First she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu." Ping said in a hush voice.

Mushu look up to see he was standing near both Shang and Mulan. He gasped and clapped his claws to his face.

"Mulan, a woman? It can't be!" Shang said bewildered, can't believe this could be true.

"So it's true! I knew there was something strange with you!" a voice said.

Chi Fu, the General's advisor, appeared up the mountain and stomped up to Shang and Mulan. Chi Fu, with his bony arms, grabbed Mulan by her bun and un-tied it, revealing her short black hair. "Treacherous snake!" he added, tossing her to the cold snow ground.

"Leave Ping alone!" two voice cried.

Kairi and Roxas along with the other came running up aid Mulan. Kairi helped up the dark haired woman as the others faced Li and Chi Fu.

"Captain Li, are you alright?" Ven asked.

He look to Roxas and the boys, an unbelievable expression was still on his face. "You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise!"

"But…" Roxas said a lot of works.

"High treason!" Chi Fu bellowed to the troops.

"She didn't mean for this to go this far!" Donald protested.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Chi Fu bellowed again, looking this time at Mulan's face, which was still being held up Kairi.

"It was the only way to help my father!" Mulan pleaded to Shang. "Please, believe me!" she added, her eyes tearing up.

With a small 'Hmmph' from Chi Fu, the advisor looks to Shang and said, "Captain!"

Shang walked up to Mulan and Kairi and took from his waistband, his sword. Kairi gasped as the he pointed the silver-grey blade at Mulan's head.

"For punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army… is death." he said emotionlessly.

Kairi and the others gasped. Death, is Shang serious about killing them all for not only lying to their commanding officer, but harboring a woman in their ranks? As Shang raised his sword at Kairi and Mulan, Namine hid her face into Ven's chest, afraid for what might happen to Kairi and Mulan. The boys and Xion shield their eyes from what gruesome sight they'll see. Mulan lowered her head in shame, ready to take her death with no questions ask. Kairi's eyes began to shake as she said in a soft mutter. "_Please don't."_

Roxas and the others tried to help Kairi and Mulan, but several troop members held them down. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po did as well, but Chi Fu held out his hand to stop. "You know the rules."

Kairi closed her eyes, not willing to see her neither death nor Mulan's. But the sound Kairi heard wasn't the sound of head being cut off and blood spattered the snow, but a sword landing on the snowy ground. Kairi opened her eyes to see Shang's sword on the ground. Mulan looked up again to see Shang say, "A life for a life." and walks to his men.

"The emperor is waiting!" he announced.

Shang and Chi Fu walked away from Mulan and Kairi, followed by the troops. Mushu hopped onto Mulan's shoulders and said gloomily, "Mulan I really blow it, I'm sorry."

Mulan look solemnly at Mushu as Kairi's friends helped Kairi up. Namine hugged Kairi and said, "Kai, you were this close to be killed. Are you alright?"

Kairi smiled and replied, "Don't worry Nami, I'm fine."

* * *

As nightfall finally came, Mulan finally removed her armor, revealing a long grey martial arts shirt and dark grey pants. Her black shoes and knee high socks still remain, along with a green sash around her waist with a green lining on her shirt. The heroes sat around a fire as Mulan spoke to the heroes.

"Thank you everyone, sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's no big deal. So Mulan, what are you going to do now?" asked Kairi.

Mulan stepped onto her feet and started to walk away. "Go back home." she said gloomily.

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Mushu stated.

Mulan sigh a deep sigh, knowing that all she tried to do for her family was for nothing. Roxas and Kairi stood up along with the others and formed a group hug.

"No need to worry, we'll take our share of the blame."

Mulan smiled. "Thanks, you're all wonderful friends."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get you home." Kairi said as she, Mulan, Mushu, and the others headed to the ridge. Once entering the ridge area, Kairi felt a chill in the air.

"Guys, I feel something."

"What?"

Kairi paused. "Darkness…"

Kairi, Mulan, and other looked down under the ridge to see a familiar face rising from the snow… Shun Yu was still alive. Many of his army; Heartless and non-heartless were rising along with him as he roared.

"Shan Yu!" breathed Mulan.

"He's alive!" Kairi said, still unable to believe it.

"They're heading towards the Imperial City. We got to warn Shang."

Mulan look to Kairi and Roxas who nodded in agreement. Together they left the summit, leaving the destroyed village, and down the mountain. After fight several Heartless, they made it to the way to the Imperial City. Nighttime still remain at the Imperial and a celebration was to be held, celebrating The Imperial Army for defeating the Hun Army. It was packed with people, not knowing that the Heartless and Hun Army were there.

"It's a thousand people here!" Namine said, looking around at the crowd.

"This means out of all these people, the Hun Army and Heartless are hiding."

"Then we better hurry!" Mulan replied as she and the other headed up to the palace to find Shang, Chi Fu, and members of the army getting closer to the palace.

"Shang!" Mulan called out.

Shang and Chi Fu turned to see Mulan and Kairi's company running up to them. "Shan Yu is alive, he's heading this way!"

"And why should I believe you?" he said rudely.

"But she's telling the truth, we all saw them. Does it really matter she's a woman or not. She saved your life and you spared ours. Does that matter enough to believe us?" Kairi retorted to Shang. Shang was about to say something when Chi Fu grabbed Kairi by the hood of her jacket.

"You and that 'woman' have already caused enough trouble. Be gone!"

Kairi wrestled herself from the advisor and wheeled around. "We're not leaving. You're in danger…" But Kairi's words were cut short when a Fake Chinese dragon came there way. The dark feeling Kairi felt became worse as a Chinese dragon costume burst open, revealing Huns and Heartless. One by one, the Hum army turned into new heartless called Nightwalkers. Shang gasped as he, the army, and Chi Fu spotted Shun Yu on the Palace roof. The people around them tried to run away but the Heartless stop them in their tracks and attack the crowd. Kairi turned to Chi Fu and Shang.

"Well don't just stand there, go and protect the Emperor!" Kairi ordered.

"That's an order!" Donald added as Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po hurried to the Palace. The heroes and Ping stood together in a tight, ready to fight. Kairi summoned her Keyblade.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

_(Cue Battle theme (Serah and Noel)-Final Fantasy XIII-2)_

* * *

The Nightwalkers attacked the heroes with their claws and spinning attacks. Xion casted a Fire shield around herself, burning the Nightwalkers, while Namine and Donald casted Blizzard and Thunder. Ventus entered his Fever Pitch Command Style and attacked The Nightwalkers with his speed and Keyblade swings. Goofy spun around in the air, bashing several Rapid Thrusters. As the Bolt Towers came closer to Mulan, Roxas, and Kairi, the trio was ready to perform a big attack.

"Let's do this together!" Mulan said.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu said as he hopped from Mulan's shirt and attacked the Heartless with fireballs. The trio attacked the Heartless in mid-air with their weapons as Mushu attacked them with his fireballs.

"Mushu!" Mulan said as the red dragon spat out fireball in mid-air, landing on the ground and Heartless. Kairi, Roxas, Mulan, and Mushu landed back on the ground saying, "This is it!"

"For China!"

"I'm on fire!"

The Heartless were gone, leaving the heroes in the middle on grounds with a whole watching the whole fight.

"Come on guys, we got one more Hun to defeat." Said Roxas as the heroes hurried their way to the Palace. At the foot of the steps, Shan Yu was holding a sword at the Emperor; an elderly man with yellow, red, and black robes with a long beard.

"Now you bow to me!" he said to the Emperor.

The Emperor didn't speak a word and stood silent as ever. Shun Yu look to see Mulan and the heroes with their hands on their weapons. The Hun leader looks to Mulan's angry face and recognizes it as a soldier from the moths. Distracted from looking at Mulan, Shang popped up and punched Shun Yu in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Shang guided the Emperor to the Palace door and headed inside, while Ling, Chien Po, and Yao close the gates behind them. Shan Yu caught his breath and hurried to the doors, but was stopped by Kairi, Mulan, and the others.

"It ends now!" said Mulan dramatically.

"Right now!" said Kairi.

Shan yu stood there, his body covered in darkness as his falcon flew near him.

* * *

_(Cue VIN and Vigor-Kingdom Hearts 2)_

* * *

The battle began with Kairi saying, "Donald, Goofy, protect the door and keep the Heartless away! Roxas, Xion, assist them! Namine, Ventus... the plan!"

Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Xion nodded, heading to the door to protect them as Shan yu summoned Nightwalker Heartless. Namine and Ven took into the skies on Ven's Keyblade Glider, headed to a tower in the far west.

Kairi and Mulan attacked first, Mulan, cloaked in Mushu's flames it Shan yu while Kairi attacked with strike Raid. The Hun leader didn't mess around and attack Kairi with his sword, sending Kairi back a bit. Kairi used Aerial recovery and got back on her feet as Shan Yu went for her. Kairi held her Keyblade at the ready, guarding the Hun leader's sword swing. The two were locked in a standoff, trying to push the other back.

"Think you could overpower me, child?" he taunted.

Kairi began to push with all her might and push Shan Yu back, ending with her own strike with her Keyblade.

Meanwhile with Roxas and Namine, they flew to a fireworks tower were two men in red robes watching the battle unfold.

"Citizens, we need firepower." spoke Namine.

They turned to see Namine and Ventus, but because of the nighttime sky, their clothes were cloaked in darkness, even their blues eyes looking rather gold. They gasped.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Ventus said darkly.

Panicked, the two men jump from the tower, scared of what they believed to be a monster. With the tower theirs, the two picked up the biggest fireworks they could find, setting it up for their friends plan.

Back at the battle, Kairi was still fighting Shan Yu with Mulan's help. As Kairi and Mulan tried to attack the Hun leader, his grey falcon attacked the two and carried Kairi into the air, ready for Shan Yu's next attack.

"Put me down!" Kairi said, struggling to break free from the Falcon's talons. Suddenly, a lone fireball hits the falcon, burning into a cooked falcon. Kairi landed back on the ground again and so did the cooked falcon.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue." said Mushu to Mulan and Crik-ee.

"_Thanks Mushu." _Kairi thought to herself.

Kairi casted a fire shield around herself as Shan Yu headed her way, hitting the flames. Mulan attacked with another aerial attack, causing the Hun to stagger back.

"That was close." Kairi said to Mulan.

"Too close." added Mulan.

"Kai! The doors are safe, we wiping out all the heartless Shan Yu summoned!" Roxas announced.

"That's good, now all that's left is…" Kairi was cut off again as Shan Yu's body was covered in even more darkness. He attacked Kairi and Mulan again, spinning them it mid-air back on the ground. Shan yu crept his way close to Kairi and Mulan, his sword at the ready.

"It looks like you're out of ideas." He growled, holding his sword in the air.

Mulan quickly grabs Shan yu's sword arm and yanked the sword from his hands, rendering the Hun leader weaponless.

"Not quite. Ready, Ven, Namine?" Mulan called from behind Shan yu.

From behind them, a red and yellow rocket was in Ven's possession.

"We're ready baby!" Ven said and says to Namine. "Light it!"

With one small fire from Namine, the rocket was lit and the rocket was headed towards Shan yu. Kairi then tipped the Hun leader and with his own sword, pinned his coat to the ground. The rocket caught Shan yu and sent him whizzing towards the fireworks toward. As he collided with the tower, the tower exploded in a beautiful rain of colors. Ven came tumbling back to the ground near Namine, laughing. He looked to the former blond nobody and said with a smile. "That was the funniest thing I've done in years." and high fives the blond nobody. Shan yu's sword appeared next to Ventus, the last remains of the Hun Leader. Kairi and Mulan looked to one another and smiled as well. Mushu hopped of Mulan's shoulders and cheered, "We are the best! We are the best!"

Once Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Xion came near the heroes, they patted them on the back.

"Great plan Mulan and good job the both of you." said Roxas.

"Thanks." They said together.

Then Goofy asked, "Umm guys didn't that Chi Fu fellow was near the tower to hide?"

"Well…" Kairi said, sporting a mischievous Sora grin.

Coming from the wreckage of the tower was Chi Fu. His robes were smoking and burned.

"That's was a deliberant attempt of my life! Where is she?"

Kairi's grin got bigger. "Yeah, that my revenge for him talking bad to the troops and Shang."

"Now she's done it, what a mess she's made with those children. Stand aside child, that creature is not worth protecting!" he said, walking up to group, mostly at Kairi and Mulan.

"She's a hero." Kairi retorted.

"Tis a woman, she'll never be worth anything!" he said, causing Kairi to grab him by his bony neck, saying angrily. "Listen you; I have just enough of you, you sexist pompous old…" But for the third time was cut off by the Emperor coming from behind them saying, "That is enough."

Kairi look to see Shang was with him saying, "That'll do Kairi, let him go." She noticed he was angry too, but his words were calm. She released the old advisor as he scuffled over to the Emperor and Shang. Mulan and the group stood together in a line. The Emperor walked to Mulan.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." The Emperor said.

Mulan walked up and bowed.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, and impersonated an Imperial soldier." Mulan raised her head in shame, knowing she was still in trouble, Kairi and others too. "You disobeyed your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Kairi sighed. "We understand…."

"You're a young woman and in the end…" The emperor continued, with Donald groaning in disbelief.

"You have saved us all!" and the emperor bowed his head in gratitude. Mulan raised her head with a surprise look but then a smile on her face. The heroes turned to see the whole crowd of China cheering for them. Kairi smile too as Mulan said, "You're excellency!"

"Captain Li!" the Emperor addressed Shang. Shang picked up Shan yu's sword and gives it to Mulan. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

Thank you." Mulan said.

"Mulan. Kairi. Donald. Ventus. Xion. Goofy. Roxas. Namine." Shang said, addressing the heroes. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'? Is that all you can say Captain? If you want to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you have to be a bit more eloquent than that."

Shang stammered to respond as the Emperor chuckled. Mulan with her head still low chuckled as Kairi jested, "Can I have an autograph?"

Mulan look to Kairi with a smile. "That's for everything, Kairi. You and your friends really helped."

"No problem." Kairi said with a smile as Shan yu's sword glowed. Kairi's Keyblade glowed as well, meaning a new path was to be open. With her Destiny's embrace in hand, Kairi opened a new path.

"Aright!" Roxas cheered.

"What was that?" Mulan asked.

"It's time for us to go." Kairi said to Mulan.

"You shall be missed." The emperor said to Kairi and her team.

"Is alright if we come back and visit?" Kairi asked.

"Of course!" Mulan said with a smile

Ven pointed at the two (Shang and Mulan) and said, "You two play nice."

Mulan blushed and turned away as Shang said, "Whoa. Easy there soldier!"

With a smile still on her face and Mushu on her shoulders, Mulan said to the group, "Good bye Kairi, everyone."

And the heroes returned to the Gummi Ship. When they entered the ship, two things caught their minds; A distress call from Disney Castle and Kairi feeling a strange feeling. With Disney Castle close by, they headed full speed to the world.

* * *

**Michael: and after Months, this chapter is finished. I hope the wait didn't harm my readers. So next chapter is Disney Castle and an old face returns. I give you a hint:**

**Earth**

**It was fun and challenging to use the movie in this story, but it was fun having characters doing things from the movie. Now Dream Drop Distance was at TGS and for The World Ends with You Fans, Neku appears. I'm excited since I'm getting that game. There will be a sequel call Dream Drop Distance: Another Story and like this story, Kairi is taking the main character slot with Sora and Riku. And Final Fantasy XIII-2 is looking good and for FFXIII Fans, My Hands will be use but I can't tell you when. You just have to wait and see. I'll see next time, take care KH Fans! **


	11. Disney Castle Keyblade Graveyard

Kingdom Hearts 2: Another Story

Chapter 11

* * *

**Michael: and now for the chapter I've been dying to write for months, Disney Caste/Keyblade Graveyard. You're be a little shock about a certain character's return (If you decided to skip the Days Chapters or not). Please review.**

**Chapter 11: Disney Castle/Keyblade Graveyard**

* * *

With the distress call from Disney Castle their top priority, the heroes made no stop to make it to Donald and Goofy's world. They disembarked at the world's Gummi ship hanger. Kairi looked around and was impressed. If two small chipmunks could run a whole hanger, then that's impressive.

"So this is your world? Must be glad to be home, right?" the red headed princess said to the Royal Knight captain and Magician.

But Kairi noticed Donald and Goofy weren't glad to be home, if fact, they were feeling something wrong. Kairi shuttered, she could feel something… something that felt like darkness.

"You guys feel that chill right?" she asked.

They nodded. As they looked around the hanger more, a squeaky voice said, "You're back!"

Kairi, Donald, Ventus, Xion, Goofy, Namine, and Roxas look to see who was scurrying to them. It was Chip and Dale. Chip was the one with the black nose and Dale was the one with the red nose.

"Chip, Dale, we got your message and came right away. What's wrong?" Kairi said to the Gummi ship engineers.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip said, jumping up and down.

"The Castle's in danger! Hurry to the library!" Dale added as well.

With a quick nod, they hurried to the hanger doors and opened them. Kairi and the others stood in the middle of a garden, where around them were bush sculptures. It was a beautiful garden, but what came out of the ground wasn't beautiful. Shadows, Soldiers, and bomb like heartless called Minute bombs.

"So this must be what Chip and Dale were talking about!" Roxas said, summoning his keyblades.

"But why are Heartless doing in the Castle?" asked Xion, summoning her keyblade.

"We'll just have to ask Queen Minnie when we get into the castle." said Kairi, summoning her keyblade.

"Right!" Namine and Ventus agreed, summoning their Keyblades as well, along with Donald and Goofy's weapons.

With their weapons in hand, Kairi and her group fought the Shadow. Soldiers, and Minute Bombs that Roxas and Xion have dealt with before As the group fought the Minute Bombs, their body began to smoke up; meaning they were about to explode. Kairi and the Keyblade wielders quickly dodge roll out of the way as the bombs exploded, revealing pink hearts floating into the air. The heroes continued fighting the Heartless in the garden before finally entering the castle. Inside the hallway, More Shadows and Minute Bombs appeared in their path as Donald cast thunder to stun the Heartless in place as Goofy spun around in the air and scooping up the Shadows and Minute Bombs as Kairi entered her Valor Form and attack the Heartless while in midair. Once the Heartless were gone, more took their place. Roxas and Xion step up next.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed to the former clone.

"Right!" Xoin nodded as their bodies and keyblades glowed brightly.

"You're finished/I won't give in!" Both announced as they quickly attacked the heartless with both light and speed. The two finished their attack by slamming their keyblades into the ground as thirteen nobody sigils appeared and wiped out the heartless. As the light faded, Roxas and Xion redraw their keyblades and turn back to the others.

"Shall we enter the library?" Roxas said to the group.

Kairi and the others nodded in response and enter inside the Library. Inside the Library, a small mouse was waiting for them. To sum it up how Kairi thought of Queen Minnie, she looked a lot like Mickey. She wore an elegant pink/light pink and ruby red dress with a crown on her head. Donald step forward first to salute Minnie.

"Your highness Queen Minnie, we're back!" Donald said at once.

"You're here!" Queen Minnie said trilled.

Goofy then stood next to Donald and saluted as well. "Your royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?"

"Yes." Minnie replied.

Kairi and the other keyblade wielder stood next to Donald and Goofy as Kairi bowed to greet Minnie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Minnie. My name is Kairi."

Minnie gasped. "Oh, you must be Kairi! The king mentioned you in one of his letters; it's great you're looking for Sora."

"Do you know where is now?" she asked.

Minnie merely shook her head. Kairi sighed, another lead gone.

"It's great to see again Minnie, remember me?" Ventus said to the Queen of Disney Castle.

"It's very nice to see you again Ventus." Queen Minnie said to the wind knight.

"Your Majesty, why are the heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked.

Minnie turned sideways and said, "Oh my, so those are the heartless."

Kairi spoke up again. "Don't worry, we'll handle them"

Minnie turns back around and added, "I know I could count on you, Kairi. Now there's something I want all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

Kairi and the group all saluted, ready to help Minnie out, but she gasped and added, "I forgot to warn everyone in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Kairi said to her friends and the queen.

"The whole castle?" Donald said bewildered.

"We'll just have to spilt up, Donald." Goofy assured him.

"Okay, Ven and me will stay here with the Queen. Namine, Roxas, Xion, go with Donald and Goofy to help everyone in the castle." Kairi instructed her friends.

"Okay!" the three former nobodies exclaimed.

"Alight, we'll see you in a bit Kairi." Goofy said as he Donald, Roxas, Xion, and Namine exited the library, leaving Kairi and Ventus with Queen Minnie. Kairi turn back to the queen and replied, "The audience chamber, right ma'am?"

"Yes Kairi, let's be on our way." Queen Minnie said to Kairi as Ventus nodded and the three exited the library and return to the hall. There, Shadow, Soldiers, and minute Bomb Heartless appeared, blocking their path to the Audience Chamber. Kairi and Ventus kept their keyblades in their hands as they casted magic on the heartless while Minnie cast Holy on them to slow them down. A few Shadows sank to the floor and scurried to the three as Kairi, Ventus, and Minnie preformed a Faith attack which scattered the heartless away with light-based magic. With a few more attacks, the hall was cleared and the three came to a large purple door protected by a barrier.

"Just one moment." Queen Minnie said. Minnie stood in front of the door and held out her hand, a silver ring was on her hand as well. "As soon as the trouble, I made sure to seal this room." Minnie held her hand down and the barrier disappeared. A little door opened up. "Now then, shall we?"

Kairi and Ventus nodded in response and followed Minnie into the Audience Chamber. The Audience Chamber was a very large room. The three stood on a red carpet where a throne was waiting for them at the end. But it wasn't a quiet room anymore as Bolt Tower came hovering down.

"Not here too!" Minnie gasped.

"We got them. Ven, you hurry and take Minnie and fend off most of the Bolt Towers. Leave the back ones to me." Kairi ordered.

"Okay Kairi, come on Minnie!" Ven said, taking Minnie by the hand. Ven then casted a Firaga Burst into the air as millions of fireballs hit many of the Bolt Towers, scattering them away, leaving a path for Minnie and him. More Bolt Tower came to Kairi as she held her Keyblade at the ready.

"Let's go!" Kairi exclaimed as she dash over to the Bolt Towers. Kairi then jump into the air and performed a five combo on the first Bolt Tower, casting midair fire spells at two more Bolt Towers, casting blizzard on three more Bolt Towers, and then zapping four more with thunder.

"Light!" Kairi exclaimed once more as a yellow circle pattern appeared under her and Kairi dive down into the ground, thrusting her keyblade into the ground as well. Light shined from the circle pattern as the Bolt Towers around Kairi were drowning in the light. When the light faded, the Bolt Towers around Kairi were gone, leaving the one near Ventus and Minnie. Kairi panted, knowing that using Trinity Limit took a lot out of her. But then Ven cried, "Kairi, look out!"

Four Bolt Towers that Kairi thought she eliminated grabbed her by their tractor beams as she was rose up into the air. The red haired princess screamed in pain as she couldn't escape the attack. Finally, the four lasers exploded, causing Kairi to fall back to the ground as more Bolt Towers came near her.

"Kairi, no!" Both Mickey and Ventus cried.

But before the Heartless could get near her, a ball of light entered the audience chamber and shot its way towards the unconscious body and entered it. A light formed around Kairi as the Bolt Towers were scattered around the chamber. Finally Kairi rose onto her feet, but something was odd about her. Her auburn hair was now mixed with brown, her red jacket now with red straps acrossed it and a brown skirt. In her left hand was a large gold and blue keyblade. Both the Queen and Ven were shocked.

"Kairi?" Ven asked softly, Ven then noticed the keyblade and yelled, "Terra!"

Kairi or Terra didn't respond, but set his/her eyes on the Bolt Towers.

* * *

_(Cue Terra's theme-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)_

* * *

Terra cast thunder spells on several of the Bolt Towers, stunning them in place before casting ignite to slightly burn them. The Bolt Towers raise their bodies at Terra, the Earth Knight then jumped into the air as the Bolt Towers slammed their bodies to the ground, creating shockwaves. Terra then struck at one of the towers with his Keyblade, causing the tower to spin in place as he landed back to the ground. More Towers circled around Terra as they created more and more shockwaves. Terra guarded the waves as he then held his Keyblade into the air.

"Gather!" he announced as balls of red and blue magic scooped up a dozen of Bolt Towers. Terra then held his Keyblade behind his back as wind rush around before shooting up into the air in a spinning matter, hitting all the Bolt Tower carried by the Magnet spell. Three were defeated as three more still floating the air with him. Before they could use their beam again, the Earth Knight quickly cast Blackout to blind them. Without knowing what they were aiming for, they used their beams but trapped each other in them. Still airborne, Terra then cast mini to shrink them to the size of a fly before swatting them with his Keyblade. More Bolt Towers still remain in the audience Chamber; around five of them were under Terra. The Earth Knight then surrounds himself in flames and crash into the ground, scorching the Heartless with the flames. The Heartless were slightly burned but kept cornering Terra. Terra held his Keyblade in the air once more and cast Meteor. Large light brown Balls of fiery rock fell out of nowhere and crash into the Bolt Towers, destroying them on contact. Only 10 Bolt Towers remained and they slowly floated to Terra, but the Earth knight had one more trick of his sleeves. With one more toss of his Keyblade, the Keyblade transformed into a large Cannon and despite its size and whose body he was using, Terra held it like it was nothing.

"Fire!" he announced, shooting a large blast of energy at the remaining Bolt Towers, causing the whole Chamber to be blinded in the blast. Ventus and Minnie shield their eyes as the blast scattered the Heartless until they were destroyed and their hearts floated away. When the blast was gone, Only Terra stood there on the red carpet. Ven and Minnie opened their eyes to find Terra walking up to them. Ven started to smile as he ran to his friend.

"Terra, I can't believe it!" he said cheerfully and he made it to the Earth knight.

"It's great seeing you again, Ventus. I'm so glad you're okay after all this time." Terra's face formed a frown. "I'm sorry for what happened. To you and Aqua, It's my fault."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter what happened years ago, all that matters is that I got my friend back. Now we can find Aqua." Ven said.

Terra's smile then returned. "Thanks Ven."

"One question Terra, what are you doing in Kairi's body? Was that light you?" Ven asked.

"Yes, that was me. My body was taken from me and now my heart was finally freed. But I needed is a body to find mine, so when I saw Kairi was in danger I knew I had to save her by using her body."

"She's okay, right?" Ven asked again.

"Don't worry, our hearts are still separated, Kairi is fine." Terra assured him.

"That's a relief. Come on, Minnie would be glad to see you again." Ven said to him as the two walk to the throne to meet Queen Minnie.

"It's been a long time, Queen Minnie." Terra said, bowing to her.

Minnie gasped. "That's really you in there, Terra?"

"Yes, your majesty, but I'll explain more lately, Right now, don't you have something to show us?"

Queen Minnie nodded and walks to the throne and a pressed a button on one of the arm rest. The floor under the throne began to move, revealing a hole and stairs.

"What's down there, Queen Minnie?" asked Ven.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone'. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil… thanks to the Cornerstone of light, which we keep down there." explained Queen Minnie.

"The Cornerstone… of light?" the two said confused.

The two watched Minnie walk down the stairs as they followed suit. Terra passed a hand to Kairi's chest and said, "She should be walking up now."

_(Before anyone gets any perverted ideas, Terra is feeling for Kairi's heart now that he's inside her (Not that way)_

* * *

Inside Kairi's Heart—

* * *

The auburn haired princess was drifting in an unknown place. Eyes completely shut, Kairi landed on a stain glass platform, the same one Roxas, Namine, and Xion were standing on in their dream. But this one was different than the one from their dream. It was a brown and red platform wwith two different halves to it. On one side, it was Kairi sleeping with the heads of Roxas, Xion, Namine, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Riku beside her on with what looks like Destiny Islands. On the other side was Terra except his eyes were open. The heads of Ven, Aqua, and an unknown man with black hair and goatee were with him over an unknown world. On the edges of the platform were star shaped charms. Kairi finally opened her eyes to see where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked curiously. "Is this… my heart?"

"Yes it is." a voice said.

Kairi gasped as a boy around eighteen years old walking up to her.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"My name is Terra. A pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Kairi shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you finally, Terra. But, how come you are in my heart?" she asked.

Terra turned from Kairi and stared out into the darkness. "I'm not sure how long it has been, but I was in a battle with Aqua and Ven and fought a man who caused me nothing but hell. In the end, I let the darkness into my heart and he took over my body. After that, I was split from my armor, my keyblade, and my body. Now my body and armor are returned to the Realm of Light, but I need to return to my real body in hopes to find Aqua and make things right. When I saw you in trouble, I thought maybe you could help me reclaim it." Terra explained.

Kairi folded her arms and smiled. "Well, you saved me, so I'll help you get your body back."

Terra turned back around with a high hoped smile. "You will?"

"Of course! You saved me, I'll help you. So then we are even." she replied happily.

Terra kept his smile on his face. "Thank you, Kairi…"

* * *

Back in reality—

* * *

Ven and Terra entered a large covered in dark thorns and bathe with the light of a large glass orb on top of a pedestal. Terra and Ven looked around as Minnie was ready to explain. Namine, Xion, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy finally turned up as well, not noticing Kairi was now Terra.

"This is the castles most cherished cornerstone. But look, the thorns. They must be the work of someone evil. I wonder what this could mean."

Terra followed his arms and thought about it. Who would have done this and why? Terra then looks to the cornerstone and walks to it, Ven and the others following. Once Terra was in the light, everyone saw he wasn't Kairi. Before they could say a word, green flames shot from the ground as a familiar face appeared before them. She was a fair and green skin woman with yellow eyes heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. The dark fairy's head is topped with a black-horned headdress and she wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges Along with fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck. Her hand was a brown scepter with a green glass orb. The heroes gasped.

"Maleficent!" gasped Donald.

"No way…" Namine said, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The wretched keyblader's princess and his pitiful lackeys, but wait… More are with you. Three members of Organization XIII and…" she then sat her eyes on Ven and Kairi/Terra. "It's been ages… Ventus, Terra."

"Terra!" everyone gasped.

Terra's eyes were looking sharp at Maleficent as he summoned His Earth Shaker Keyblade. "Maleficent, I know you made me steal Aurora's heart a long time ago. Now you'll deal with me!" and dashes to the dark fairy, but goes right through her, hitting the pedestal as she added, "All in good time. I promise you'll be partaking of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" Queen Minnie demanded.

"Ah, Queen Minnie; radiant as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

As Maleficent turned to the cornerstone, she spotted Terra on the ground holding his head. She scoffed and said, "I need the princesses intact so I might have Kingdom Hearts. But you, Terra, are in my way!"

With her scepter in hand, Maleficent then set Terra flying across the room, clearing her way to the cornerstone. Namine and Xion rushed over to help him as Maleficent reached out for the cornerstone, but a barrier stopped her. Roxas and Ven summoned their keyblades as Minnie demanded, "You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!"

"Ohh, how frighten!" Maleficent said without sense of fear. "Very well. I'll stop... just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" Maleficent then disappeared into flames as her evil chuckle echoed the hall.

Roxas and Ven redrew their weapons as Roxas added, "What a hag."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Minnie said fearfully.

As the others thought of what to do, Goofy then said, "Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows a lot of stuff that ain't in a book!"

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" Minnie agreed.

"Merlin was in Hollow Bastion, right? Well Donald, Goofy and I will get him. You guys make sure Kairi, err I mean Terra is alright." Roxas said to his friends as he and the Disney Castle residents left on the Gummi ship. Back with Namine and Xion, they helped up Terra as the Earth knight stared at Namine. Namine looked embarrassed and said, "What are you staring at?"

"It's just, your eyes remind of my friend. They were a lovely ocean blue, just like yours."

Namine blushed scarlet and said, "Thank you for the kind words Terra, but it's kinda awkward coming out of my friend's mouth."

Terra chuckled and replied, "Don't worry; I'll be out of here once I find the way to my body. And If I'm correct, should be here,"

Terra walked away from the blond haired witch and looked around the thorn covered hall. Terra finally came to a particular area and was about to summoned his keyblade when he heard a poof of smoke and Donald's voice. The Earth knight turned around to see Donald, Goofy, and Roxas back with Merlin. Donald stopped his explanation when he saw he was back in the hall of the cornerstone. While investigated the cornerstone, Terra finally summoned his keyblade and a small portal appeared. While pointing it at the portal, a beam of light came out of the keyblade and hit the portal. The tiny portal then expanded into a much larger portal as Merlin finished explaining to the heroes what to do. A grey door was in the hall as well as Merlin looked back to Terra, "My word Terra, I thought Roxas was kidding about what happened to you. We'll you find what you're looking for in that portal?

"Yes Merlin, I know for sure. Leave the others to get rid of these thorns. I have my own mission at hand." Terra explained.

After Roxas, Xion, Donald, and Goofy left through the grey door, Terra, Namine, and Ven were left with Minnie and Merlin. The three keybladers stood near the portal, ready to go in. Terra then looked to his old friend and Namine.

"Are you two sure about going in there with me? It could be dangerous!" Terra warned them.

Namine smiled. "I now; but I'm not letting Kairi's body get hurt. Not until we save Sora."

"And I would never leave your side Terra, we're almost brothers. And brothers must stick together." Ven said proudly.

Terra shed a tear and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, both of you." He choked up, holding back more tears. With a smile on his face, the three jumped into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown world—

* * *

Terra, Ven, and Namine were drop straight dab in a deserted world. Dirt build up around them as the earth knight led them around. Ven felt a chill in the air, Namine too as Terra held out his arm to stop them.

"It's here…" he announced.

The dirt and dust finally cleared, revealing a suit of armor. The helmet is mostly gold, except for the visor, which is black, and it sports two red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are black and have orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. The Armor was kneeled to the ground, facing its keyblade. Terra felt bad, his armor, his body, has been here in this world for years, its colors fading as he remembered it. The armor then spoke is unknown voice; Terra's voice.

"_**Aqua…Ven…" **_the armor spoke.

Ven, Terra, and Namine summoned their keyblade at once.

"_Wait, it said my friends' names... is this my last thoughts?" _Terra thought.

"_**Keyblade… who are you?" **_his armor asked.

"_Why does my armor ask for who we were? It doesn't know any of us besides Ven." _Terra thought again.

"_**I can feel it... We have met before… it was when…" **_the armor said again.

"_No…you haven't met them before." Terra thought, his keyblade gripped tightly in his hands._

"_**No… it isn't you…It isn't you that I have chosen…" the armor said.**_

"_Chosen? Does he mean Riku? No, Riku is back on that island… He's not here." _Terra thought, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_**Why is it not him…" **_the armor said, sounding disappointed.

"_He's not here, Riku is not here!" _Terra thought, practically yelling at his armor.

"_**Xe… ha… nort… Is that you…" **_the armor asked, sounding closer to anger.

"_No… I'm not Xehanort, I'm not!" Terra thought, screaming to the heavens._

"_**Xeha… nort…" **_the armor repeated.

"_Don't attack, don't get then involved!" _Terra thought again.

"_**Xehanort… Xehanort!" **_The armor roared with anger.

The Armor left its kneeling pose and stood in front of Terra, Namine, and Ven, holding the hilt of the keyblade, End of the Earth. The armor (called the Lingering Will) then unearthed the keyblade from the ground and held it at the ready.

* * *

_(Cue Rage Awakened—KH2 Final Mix/Birth by Sleep)_

* * *

The Battle began with The Lingering will attack Terra, Ven, and Namine with a three hit combo ending with its keyblade turning into a drill like object, sending the three backwards. The Lingering Will then stood still for a second before launching dark salvos from its Keyblade before surround itself in a bubble of magic and more dark salvos hit them.

"_Damn it, it's using my moves. I have to be careful now." _Terra thought.

"If your armor is using Darkness, then let's hold it off with Light." Ven requested.

"Right. Namine, Ven, stay behind me and watch my back." Terra told them.

"Got it!" both Ven and Namine said.

The Lingering will then change his keyblade into large cannon (The same one Terra used) and launched a large Fire Ball at the three. But Terra quickly guarded the attack as it bounced off his keyblade and returned to the armor, stunning him for a second and creating a small explosion. Terra smiled as the smoke cleared, revealing the Lingering Will was not there anymore. The Lingering Will appeared behind them then into air before launching more dark salvos at them. Terra, Ven, and Namine then crashed back onto the dirt ground before rising up again. Namine then stood with her keyblade in the back on her hand as time around her quickly slowed down as she was moving fast. The memory witch performed some quick strikes with her keyblade as time resumed. The Lingering Sentiment took the damage from Namine's Fetal Frame as it then knocked back by Terra casting Firaga. The Lingering Will then turned its keyblade into a whip and grabbed Ven and spun him around before the Wind Knight was shot into the air and hit by The Lingering Will riding on a Jet Ski that was the same color as its keyblade.

"Ventus!" Terra and Namine cried.

Ven crashed back to the ground as the Lingering will turn its attention to Namine and Terra.

The Lingering will then cast a strange spell on Terra and Namine, trapping them in an orange orb that enables them to attack. The Lingering Will was back on its Jet Ski as it dashed its way at the two keyblade wielders, causing mayor damage on the, Before the Lingering Will could hit them again, it was caught in a tornado. Terra and Namine look to see Ven back on his feet. Ventus had conjured the Tornado and held his keyblade in the sky.

"Ven, you're okay!" Terra said with glee.

"I don't know how long I can hold it; hit it with everything you got!" Ven said.

"Gotcha!" Terra yelled back.

The Earth Knight took a hand to his heart and a circled pattern appeared under his feet and light shined around him. "Say Good Bye!" he announced as he then hovered in midair as three balls of light appeared. Like a Volleyball player, Terra spiked the balls of Light at The Lingering Will and made it float in the air.

"Namine, you're turn!" Terra said.

"Right!" Namine nodded.

Namine swung her keyblade in thin air before launching a wave of yellow salvos at the Lingering Will as it crashed back to the ground.

"_That should do it, only a bit more." _Terra thought.

The Lingering Will rose itself back from the ground as it 'breathed' in anger. As Terra, Namine, and Ven circled back together, The Lingering Will was surrounded by a dark aura. Terra felt it; it was the same darkness that killed his master and allowed Xehanort to take his body. A claw formed on the armor's gauntlet as it dashed to Namine first.

"Namine!" Terra shouted before position himself between Namine and The Lingering Will. The Earth Knight then used his keyblade to protect Namine as he guarded the attack from the Lingering Will. Terra then used his keyblade to then push the armor back and away from Namine. Terra noticed that his armor was scratched up, meaning it was getting weaker.

"Ven!" Terra yelled to Ventus.

"Gotcha!" Ven said as he held his keyblade into the air.

"Light!" Ven announced as pillars of light surrounded The Lingering Will as it was now in pain from the bright light.

Terra placed a hand to his heart and said, "Kairi, are you ready?"

* * *

-Inside Kairi's heart—

* * *

Kairi held her Destiny's Embrace in her hand and said, "Ready!"

Kairi held her keyblade in a same fashion of opening/sealing a keyhole.

* * *

-Back in the real world—

* * *

Terra held out his Earth Shaker in his hands as it pointed at his armor. A small keyhole appeared on the armor's chest plate as not one but two beams of Light shot from the keyblade as it hit the keyhole. The beams began to spread apart and glowed wildly as both Terra and the armor glowed as well. Terra kept his footing as the armor now rose from the ground and into the air. Both Terra from the outside and Kairi from the inside kept going as light finally blinded the whole area. Ven and Namine shield their eyes as they couldn't see Terra or the armor. When the light finally faded, The Armor and Terra stood firmly on the ground unmoving. But something was different of both Terra and the armor. The armor was no longer all dusty from all these years here but all shiny and new. But the armor then was gone, revealing a boy in his late teens with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face and wore two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. A gold badge was on the straps on his belt. He wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. On his left arm, he wore armor on his arm which was large, ornate crest (colored gold). He also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Lastly his armored boots are dark brown and gold. When he opened his eyes, they were a dark blue. Ven cheered. "Terra!"

Terra look to see his was now back in his body and saw that Kairi was back to normal too. Kairi had a weak smile on her face as she said, "It worked… it really worked…" And Kairi looked about to collapsed. Namine and Ventus gasped as Kairi was ready to drop to the ground. Terra quickly ran to Kairi and caught her into his arms.

"_Thank you Kairi, thank you." _Terra thought. He then added in his thoughts, _"Her light felt familiar, and her keyblade looked familiar too. Aqua, is this your successor?"_

* * *

One hour later—

* * *

"Kairi wake up!" a girl's voice said.

Kairi opened her eyes to find Terra, Ven, and Namine hovering over her. The red haired princess groaned as she slowly rose from the ground. Namine then hugged her.

"Kai, you're okay, don't always worry me when you do stuff like that!"

Kairi giggled and removed the memory witch from her. "I'm okay Nami, I am stronger than I look." she then look to Terra. "Now we finally meet in the real world." Kairi smiled brightly and closed her eyes. "I helped you, you helped me; we're square now."

"True..." Terra then eyed Kairi even more and saw a flash of a girl with blue hair before seeing Kairi's face again. "Kairi, you remind me of my friend Aqua, she was a very caring person."

Kairi smiled. "I guess me and her are really alike. Terra, I have a feeling Aqua is out there, Yen Sid wouldn't give me this task if she wasn't. I'll find Aqua, that's a promise."

Terra smiled too. "Thanks Kairi."

After casting cure on each other, they hurried back to the portal to Disney Castle.

* * *

-Meanwhile back in the Hall of the Cornerstone—

* * *

While Terra and his allies did their task, Roxas and the other's task with the past was finished too as the thorns were getting paler and paler as Terra, Ven, Namine, and Kairi exited just in time. Finally the thorns disappeared, revealing the rest of the room and its brightness. Chip and Dale jumped for joy and Minnie and Merlin watched too."

"The thorns have disappeared!" Minnie said with awe.

"By George, Roxas and the others have completed their mission!" added Merlin, proud of Roxas and his team.

"Hooray!" cheered Chip.

"Let's have an acorn fest to celebrate!" added Dale.

"Let's not and say we did." Terra said.

The four turned to find Terra with Namine, Ven, and Kairi. They gasped.

"Terra, it's you!" the four exclaimed

"So you finally got back your body. Good work, my boy!" Merlin said.

"Thanks to Kairi, I wouldn't have done it without her." Terra noted.

Behind them, the party could hear the door shake as Donald was first to exit like he was being thrown into the door and out. Roxas, Xion, and Goofy exited out too.

"Welcome back" Minnie greeted. "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you done!"

"Good work you guys!" Chip and Dale said together.

"Now I hope you four weren't doing anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Of course not!" Donald said at once and puffing his chest with pride.

Roxas, Xion, and Goofy then laughed. In the far entrance of the room, someone was peeking through. It was a female duck wearing a beautiful purple dress and a tiara on her head. Donald then look to see her.

"Daisy!" he said excited.

Daisy stood at the entrance, happy to see Donald. Kairi, Terra, Namine, and Ventus walked up to their rest of their friends.

"Daisy I'm back!" Donald yelled as he waddled over to see her.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy explained.

"Really…" Kairi said in a not sure tone.

Daisy's smile quickly turned into a scowled and said scolding, "Donald, you forgot about our date again. You better have a good excuse this time."

"But Daisy… I…" Donald said, trying to explain himself. He slowly tried to back away as Daisy added, "I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in once in a while."

Donald then looked to Kairi. "Kairi!" he said in a back-me-up kind of voice. Donald then looks to the door to Timeless River and had an idea. He chuckled as Merlin said in warning kind of voice, "Donald!"

"Just be a minute." He bowed before making a beeline for the door. Daisy quickly grabbed his tail feathers and said, "Going somewhere?"

"Of course not!" he lied, before getting out of Daisy's grasp and running away. "Donald!" she cried out and chase after him. The Heroes all laughed as they watched Donald get chased by Daisy. Even Terra joined in, the first real laugh he had in years.

"Oh look!" Minnie said, getting everyone's attention (Including Donald and Daisy (the latter being about to be yelled at).

The Cornerstone began to glow as Roxas' Oathkeeper appeared in his hand. A Keyhole appeared as Roxas then opened a new path, Kairi walk to Daisy and Donald and said in a nervous tone, "Excuse me Miss Daisy, we need to barrow Donald for a little longer."

"How much longer?" she retorted as Kairi pondered what she said.

"Don't worry Daisy, I be back soon!" Donald assured her. She nodded in re3sponse and smiled.

"Don't you worry Queen Minnie, we'll return!" Goofy assured the queen of Disney Castle.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him and my friends." Kairi said to the queen too.

"I will!" Queen Minnie replied.

"See ya soon!" The Chipmunks said in unison.

"Think wisely!" Merlin added as Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, and Merlin all waved good bye as Kairi and her friends all returned to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

-Inside the Gummi Ship—

* * *

Roxas, Xion, Donald, and Goofy all then introduce themselves to Terra properly. Once Terra was caught up with their mission, The Earth Knight then asked, "So the organization has Sora. Do you know what they're doing with him now?"

Roxas folded his arms and said, "All I remember is that Sora is fighting Heartless, but the rest is a blank."

"Why is the Organization making Sora fight the Heartless? Don't we already do that?" asked Goofy.

"I'm not sure, but we better continue our search and help the worlds the best we can." Kairi said.

"Right!" the others said as the Gummi ship continued to the next world.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the organization's world—

* * *

Number VIII Axel was walking to the Grey Area where he found Number VI Zexion was the only one in there.

"Zexion has Sora returned from his mission?" asked Axel.

"No, he hasn't but Vexen and Larxene are with him. They should return as well," Zexion informed him.

"Well I have another question… Is it hard seeing your stepsister again, Ienzo?" asked Axel.

Zexion didn't speak for a minute and then said, "Can't say for sure. We aren't related by blood, but Kairi was my little sister only by a few years. Then that day we became nobodies, was the last time I saw her… until now."

The two walked into the Grey area to find Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Saix in the room. A corridor of darkness opened to reveal Sora wearing his white cloak along with Vexen and Larxene. Saix went to meet them.

"A mission accomplished, Saix. Sora did very well collecting heartless." Larxene said, placing a hand to Sora's spiky hair. Sora didn't response to Larxene touching him as he said, "It doesn't matter how many heartless I kill, I will get Namine back." And walk out of the Grey Area.

"I heard from the nobodies that the princess and her group will be heading to Port Royal. Why don't you pay them a visit?" Saix said to Larxene.

Larxene smiled a mischievous smile as she disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Inside the Superior's quarters—

Xemnas stood in his room, looking at the Kingdom hearts moon. The Superior's door was knocked as Saix stepped in.

"Pardon my intrudsion, sir, but we have not yet found what you were looking for." Saix said.

"Very well, tell everyone to continue their search while on their missions." Xemnas instructed.

"Yes sir." Saix said and left the room, leaving Xemnas to look back to the window and Kingdom Hearts moon.

His eyes fixated on it as he said, "Not matter where you are, I will find you; Aqua."

* * *

**Michael: And finished! Finally I got this chapter done and I really enjoyed writing this. And don't worry; Kairi won't get beaten up so easily next time, just to prove she's not invincible and that I don't make any characters I care about one-shot people. That's bad writing and shows that you don't really care for the series you're in, you only like a portion of it. And believe me; Kairi will interact with her teammates throughout the story. And DDD is looking good, once more Traverse Town Storyline comes, chapter two will come. Next chapter, our heroes head to Port Royal and meet Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Will more from the movie be added and what's Larxene going to do in Port Royal? Find out soon enough. Please review and before anyone asks, I will only say this only once…**

**I do not ship Kairi with Terra, members of the Organization, and Vanitas as well. I might be a shipper, but I got some standards. Same with Terra. despite how people might overhype it, Terra belongs to Aqua.**


End file.
